À la recherche de son âme
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Clint est au plus mal, Wanda se comporte de manière étrange et un code d'Ultron est toujours en activité. Puis, un jour, par de sombres actions, Wanda parvint à faire revenir son frère. Mais il y a un problème. Il ne se souvient de rien. Ni de Clint, ni d'Ultron, ni même de sa propre soeur... Leur mission principale est donc de retrouver les souvenirs perdus de Pietro. Clint/Pietro
1. Ce sont des épaves

**Attention, spoil.**

 _Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Films : Avengers Age of Ultron_  
 _Couples : Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (léger)_  
 _Résumé : Clint est au plus mal, Wanda se comporte de manière étrange et un code d'Ultron est toujours en activité. Puis, un jour, par de sombres actions, la jeune Maximoff fait revenir son frère. Mais il y a un problème. Il ne se souvient de rien. Ni de Clint, ni d'Ultron, ni même de sa propre soeur... Leur mission principale est donc de retrouver les souvenirs perdus de Pietro Maximoff._

 _Mots de l'auteurs : Voilà, je suis tombée amoureuse de ce couple... Donc je me lance dans cette fanfic assez longue. C'est donc un post-Avengers age of Ultron. De plus, je modifie une toute petite chose. Pietro et Wanda sont bien de mutants, mais tout ce qui a été dit dans le film reste vrai. Les jumeaux sont allés chez Strucker pour pouvoir améliorer et gérer leur pouvoirs. Donc voilà, franchement ce n'est qu'un détails, mais je trouve ça plus plausible et cool... Haha. Voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Ce sont des épaves**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Tony resta estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux. Il était aux commandes du Quinjet, et fut donc le premier à apercevoir le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ils avaient été alertés par Laura Barton que la petite famille était en danger. En effet, Clint se souvint clairement d'avoir entendu le bruit d'une explosion brouillée leur communication.

Clint fut alors le second à faire face au spectacle, poussant légèrement Stark qui commençait à faire atterrir l'engin. Tony restait totalement abasourdi par cette vision, et resta figé d'horreur. Le tireur ne perdit pas une minute et courut à l'arrière du jet pour sauter sur l'herbe meuble de la ferme, Steve ayant ouvert la porte principale.

Natasha fut la seconde à sortir du véhicule, courant après Clint qui se dirigeait vers la petite maison près de la ferme. Une partie de celle-ci partait en cendres. Et tous savaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident de cuisine.

Vision vola au-dessus de Clint et Natasha et fut le premier à pénétrer dans la maison, et tenta de percevoir quelque chose à travers la fumée qui brouillait la pièce.

Wanda parvint à étouffer les flammes qui ne cessaient de grandir à l'aide de son pouvoir.

Une fois le Quinjet posé, Tony se détacha et fila à l'extérieur, le cœur battant tout en poussant un juron.

L'équipe n'était pas au complet, mais ils n'avaient pas eux le temps de contacter tout le monde. Tony était dans le QG ce qui était pourtant rare, et il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à sauter dans le jet avec Clint.

Clint, Natasha et Steve parvinrent alors à rattraper Vision qui se tenait immobile au milieu du salon qui brulait encore de quelques flammes.

« Ne fait pas ça… » fit Vision qui semblait parler à quelqu'un.

Clint dépassa l'androïde et se stoppa net. Il vit avec horreur un vieux robot de Stark, surement une sentinelle gardée quelque part sur Terre, debout dans la pièce. Et à ses pieds, Laura s'y trouvait, les yeux rougis et le visage noirci de suie.

« Ne le laisse pas s'approcher des enfants ! » cria Laura à l'adresse de Clint.

Une poutre tomba à ce moment-là à quelques centimètres de Clint qui ne bougea pourtant pas. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement pour attraper une flèche, le robot se tourna vers les trois Avengers.

« Je serais toujours là… » fit la voix lente et grave que connaissait très bien les Avengers.

« Ultron… Tu as dissimulé une partie de ton code… » lâcha Vision qui semblait lui aussi surpris de voir la création de Stark toujours en _vie_.

Le rire du robot résonna dans toute la pièce, et il pointa la paume de sa main vers le corps de Laura toujours à ses pieds. Clint hurla et tira sur la corde de son arc tandis que Natasha pointait son pistolet vers le robot et que Vision déclencha une vague puissante d'énergie.

Steve qui venait de rejoindre Wanda derrière la maison après avoir fait le tour de la demeure pour y débusquer le moindre ennemi, se figea lorsque des coups de feu et une explosion se firent entendre. Ni une ni deux, les deux vengeurs accoururent à l'intérieur de la maison.

Lorsque Tony arriva lui aussi dans le salon, paré de son armure, il comprit tout de suite ce qui s'était déroulé en voyant l'une de ses sentinelles en pièce au pied de Vision. Puis, son regard dévia vers la droite, et il vit Clint accroupi, dos à lui, aux côtés de Natasha. Inutile de se rapprocher pour comprendre que la personne qu'il maintenait contre lui n'était nul autre que sa propre femme, Laura.

« Ma vengeance ne fait que commencer… » fit soudain la voix d'Ultron, émanant tout droit du robot pourtant pratiquement détruit. « Vous m'avez tout pris… Alors je vous prendrais tout… »

Wanda se remémora le visage de son frère et ses poings se serrèrent. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'approcher du robot, Clint planta l'une de ses flèches contre le crâne robotique de leur ennemi. Sa main était tremblante, et sa tête était toujours penchée vers Laura sans vie, allongée dans ses bras.

« Les enfants… » murmura Natasha en tournant un peu la tête vers l'assemblée. « Trouvez-les… »

Steve ne se le fit pas dire de deux fois et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en bois qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

« Ils sont toujours en vie… » fit Wanda, les yeux brillants. « Je sens leur présence en haut. Tous les trois. »

Clint hocha faiblement la tête, caressant doucement les cheveux de Laura. Natasha resta près de lui le temps que le S.H.I.E.L.D. n'arrive. Steve conduisit les enfants apeurés directement dans le Quinjet de Coulson, leur cachant le spectacle du salon.

Personne n'y croyait. Dire qu'il y avait quelques semaines, ils étaient pour la plupart tous ici en train de déjeuner, comme une grande famille.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Ce fut rapide pour Tony et Vision de comprendre le retour d'Ultron. Celui-ci avait dissimulé une copie entière de son code en plusieurs milliards de morceau dans des mails, tout droit envoyés dans les comptes des personnes les plus banales. Ces mails supprimés restaient tout de même présents.

Cependant, comme l'avait compris Tony, la copie de l'originale ne possédait pas la réelle puissance d'Ultron. Selon Vision, il était comme un bébé en panique, cherchant un corps pour pouvoir mener à bien sa vengeance.

« Il est nourri par sa vengeance. Il possède des émotions humaines très forte, comme la rancœur, le désespoir et la rage. Si nous voulons le supprimer à jamais, il faut effacer l'intégralité de son code, » finit par conclure Vision après une semaine de recherche intensive.

« Ne peut-il pas copier son code et le dissimuler à nouveau ? » demanda Fury d'un air septique.

« Impossible. Il est trop faible. De plus, ça lui prendrait un temps monstre, » répliqua Tony.

De son côté, Clint et Natasha dévoilèrent la mort de Laura aux trois enfants de Clint. Le plus jeune ne pouvait pas encore le comprendre, et ce fut mieux pour lui. Ce fut un moment dur.

Un soir, suite aux conseils de Fury, Clint conduisit les enfants à l'autre bout du pays, chez leurs grands-parents, vivant loin des grandes villes. Pour ne pas se faire poursuivre par les données d'Ultron, comme il avait surement dû faire pour détecter la ferme, Clint prit de nombreux transports différents, et changea de nom temporairement. Il devait mettre sa famille en lieu sûr le temps de détruire la copie d'Ultron.

Tony fit de même pour Pepper, lui ordonnant de prendre des vacances sur une petite île loin du pays accompagné par Coulson et d'autres agents, le plus discrètement possible.

« C'est dans ces moments-là que je ne regrette pas d'être célibataire et sans enfants… » finit par dire Steve lorsque Tony tentait de décrypter les données d'Ultron sur internet.

« Croyez-moi, une fois ce salopard détruit une bonne fois pour toute, vous allez être entourés d'entremetteurs… » lui répondit le milliardaire sans lever les yeux de son écran.

Steve se contenta d'observer Tony en silence et laissa échapper un léger sourire, ce qui, depuis quelques semaines, étaient rares.

Puis, quelques mois passèrent. Ultron restait transparent, et semblait avoir besoin de temps pour de nouveau pouvoir bouger. Ils avaient besoin d'un autre corps robotique utilisé par Ultron pour retrouver une nouvelle trace de code. Et Tony commençait à en avoir marre de ce petit jeu de cache-cache.

Si bien que l'activité de l'équipe reprit une tournure habituelle. Bien sûr, les esprits étaient tous marqués, et seul Clint manquait à l'appel. Il avait essayé de participer à quelques missions, mais son esprit était ailleurs, et Natasha avait fini par lui ordonné de prendre des jours de congé. Certes, des jours de congé bien tristes où il ne pouvait pas retrouver ses enfants pour ne pas les mettre en danger, mais il avait besoin de faire un break.

Voulant fuir ses cauchemars, il quitta temporairement le QG des Avengers au nord de New-York pour se prendre une chambre dans un motel un peu à l'écart de la ville.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il marchait dans la rue, déambulant un peu n'importe où, la foule se pressait tour de lui. Il y avait un brouhaha indescriptible, mais Clint ne s'en soucia pas. Il marchait, et s'est tout. Qu'avait-il à faire de plus de ses journées ? Non, il fallait attendre. Attendre qu'Ultron se montre.

Soudain, il entendit une voix. Une voix bien plus perceptible que les autres tout autour de lui.

« _Ne-… des enfants !_ »

C'était une voix saccadée, et Clint crut la reconnaître. Il se stoppa au milieu de la foule et se retourna, tentant de trouver l'origine de la voix. Mais la foule continuait de se presser contre lui, de le pousser et l'ignorer.

« _Ne le laisse pas… S'approcher des enfants…_ »

« Laura… » murmura Clint pour lui-même en écarquillant les yeux.

Il vit au loin, au milieu de tous, une belle chevelure flottait au gré du vent. C'était elle. Il pouvait la reconnaître entre mille. Ainsi, il poussa les personnes devant lui, ne se souciant pas de leur protestation. Puis, il se mit à courir, voulant rattraper cette personne.

Brusquement, la foule se fit moins présente autour de lui, et il se stoppa. La jeune femme avait disparu. Il se retourna. Rien. Que des inconnus autour de lui qui marchaient lentement, tels des fantômes.

« Laura ! » cria-t-il en fixant un à un les passants, la voix brisée.

Son cœur battait toujours plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser disparaitre. Pas à nouveau. De ce fait, il se mit à marcher plus rapidement, cherchant frénétiquement Laura.

Cependant, il se figea net. La personne qui venait juste de passer à sa droite lui semblait étrangement familière. Mais ce qui le terrifia le plus, ce fut les mèches blanchâtres qui dépassaient de la capuche noire de cet homme.

Clint se retourna derechef, les membres tremblants. Il se mit alors à suivre cet homme au gilet noir, cachant son visage à l'aide de sa capuche.

« Maximoff… ! » lâcha Clint en marchant un peu plus vite, étant persuadé de le reconnaître.

Mais l'homme semblait ne pas l'entendre, et continuait sa marche. Ainsi, Clint supprima les quelques mètres qui les séparaient par une marche tonique, et attrapa le bras de cet homme. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'inconnu se retourna vers lui, et Clint lâcha son bras comme s'il venait de se brûler.

« _Tu n'as rien vu venir, n'est ce pas ?_ » lâcha une voix à l'accent sokovien qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Le corps du mutant était criblé de balles, les blessures semblaient être ouvertes depuis un long moment déjà, provoquant à son haut d'être rougis de sang, tandis que ça peau était aussi pâle qu'un mort.

Puis, avant que le tireur ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une pluie de balles fin perforer ses tympans.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Clint se réveilla en sueur, se débattant furieusement avec sa couette. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à même le sol, ses deux mains plaquée contre son crâne.

Ca faisait des mois, et toujours ces mêmes rêves. Soit il s'agissait de Laura, soit de Pietro. Et aujourd'hui, il les voyait ensemble dans le même rêve.

Clint lâcha un juron et finit par se lever, les membres tremblants. Il attrapa ensuite la photo qu'il possédait toujours de sa famille pour la contempler un instant et se remettre de cet horrible rêve. Au coin à droite avait été rajoutée en petit la photo de son plus jeune fils, Nataniel. Son fils qui n'avait même pas encore un an.

Puis, après quelques minutes dans le calme plat de sa chambre d'hôtel, Clint se laissa retomber contre le matelas, sans lâcher sa précieuse photo.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Wanda rentra au petit matin au QG des Avengers, elle pensait pouvoir tranquillement regagner sa chambre et aller se coucher. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que Steve était déjà debout dans le hall, attendant ses coéquipiers encore au lit. Le soldat fut alors surpris de voir arrivée la jeune femme.

« Tu étais de sortie ? » demanda le blond en se levant du banc sur lequel il était assis avec le journal de la veille.

La Maximoff hocha rapidement la tête. Peut-être un peu trop rapidement pour Steve. L'équipe était libre de sortir et entrer ici à leur guise, puisqu'ils étaient tous scanné à l'entrée. Cependant, Wanda n'était pas du genre à sortir du QG. Steve n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Wanda n'aimait pas l'extérieure. Peut-être s'y sentait-elle trop seule depuis la disparition de son frère.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, tu as l'air exténuée, » fit Steve en contemplant le visage pâle de la jeune femme.

« Je m'y rendais justement, » répondit-elle simplement en passant près du soldat.

Steve fut pourtant heureux de voir que la jeune femme semblait elle aussi reprendre une activité normale.

« Ca va, tu tiens le coup ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.

Wanda se stoppa, et se retourna lentement vers Steve. Puis elle lui sourit.

« Ca va s'arranger, » répondit-elle.

Puis, elle quitta le hall d'un pas rapide sous le regard septique du blond. En effet, on ne dupait pas le grand Captain America avec un sourire faux, aussi beau soit-il. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage, car Sam Wilson descendait l'escalier principal, café à la main tout en le saluant avec un grand sourire. Un vrai sourire.

* * *

 _Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Pietro arrive bientôt, il ne restera pas éternellement mort haha. J'espère que vous avez aimé... Faites le moi savoir, si vous voulez la suite, ou me dire vos impressions !_

 _Merci et à la prochaine !_

 _PS : Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider à traduire cette fanfic en anglais, ça serait super, car je ne suis pas très doué dans cette langue :3 MP moi !_


	2. Qu'a fait Wanda ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Qu'a fait Wanda ?**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Clint avait décidé de bouger un peu. Il avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée un appel de ses enfants. Les grands-parents séjournaient à des kilomètres de leur habitat, et en avaient profité pour rapidement appeler Clint sur son numéro personnel. A la vue de la dangerosité tout de même présente, ce coup de fil fut bref. Un peu moins de cinq minutes. Mais la voix de ses enfants avait revigoré le tireur. Il devait continuer d'aider le monde et ses habitants. C'était son boulot. Il devait le faire pour ses enfants.

De ce fait, cette après-midi, il sirotait un petit café dans une des galeries marchandes ouvertes de New-York, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il ne s'était pas posé comme ceci depuis une éternité. Et il avait pris sa décision. Le lendemain, il rejoindrait les Avengers pour leur donner à nouveau son aide.

« Hey, t'as entendu parler de cet homme étrange qui tourne en rond dans le centre depuis une semaine ? »

Clint tendit l'oreille. Les deux jeunes filles à la table d'à côté semblaient inquiètes. Peut-être devrait-il commencer son travail aujourd'hui ?

« C'est carrément flippant, » renchérit son amie. « Max m'en a parlé… Il a l'air d'un vrai zombie ! »

Le tireur pensa à un kamikaze ou quelque chose du genre. Il était parano, ça, Natasha lui avait dit. Mais ce comportement était étrange, surtout dans un lieu public.

« Mais la police ne peut pas l'arrêter, il ne fait rien de mal, » continua la jeune fille.

« Et le soir où va-t-il ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

L'une d'elles croqua dans sa brioche tandis que l'autre semblait réfléchir.

« On le nomme, le _White Soul_ , je crois bien, » compléta-t-elle. « Enfin, d'après mon père. »

« Pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'il avait plus l'air d'un zombie ? Black Soul n'aurait pas été mieux ? »

« Non, meuf ! Faut que tu le voies, c'est ouf ! Ce gars-là à beau être jeune, la plupart de ses cheveux sont blancs ! »

La gorgée que Clint buvait faillit l'étranglée. Il reposa la tasse et toussota contre son poing. Un homme aux cheveux blancs ? La seule personne qu'il avait connue ayant des cheveux blancs malgré son jeune âge, c'était Pietro Maximoff. Celui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour la sienne et l'enfant durant la bataille contre Ultron.

« Ouh là… C'est un punk ou quoi ? » rit son amie.

« Tu rigoles, mais il est canon… »

Clint tapota nerveusement la table du bout des doigts. Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent alors à parler de leur style de mec et de petit copain, ce qui n'intéressait plus du tout le tireur. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Non, pas après ce qu'il avait entendu. Ainsi, il se leva, et quitta la terrasse, retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

 _Ce n'est qu'une putain de coïncidence…_ tenta de se convaincre Clint en commençant sa marche dans le centre commercial.

Pourtant, l'archer ne quitta pas le bâtiment, et commença à marcher, son cerveau lui donnant de multiples interprétations de la conversation des deux jeunes filles. Il ne regardait pas les vitrines, non, mais fixait un à un les clients et passant. Peut-être un peu trop fixement, car certaines personnes lui firent la remarque tout en le défiant du regard.

Cependant, le centre commercial était grand. Bien trop grand pour que Clint puisse retrouver cet homme à travers toute la foule. Si bien qu'à un moment, il se laissa tomber contre un des bancs, vidé d'énergie. Puis, il se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce que je cherche au juste…? » lâcha-t-il pour lui-même en plaquant une main contre sa tempe.

En effet, cette situation était finalement comique pour Clint. Ainsi, il resta plusieurs minutes à observer les passants, ses coudes contre ses genoux, ses poings soutenant son menton. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Etait-il désespéré à ce point ?

Puis, il se décida enfin à bouger. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Sinon, il le regretterait, il le savait.

Une fois debout, il entrevit un vieil homme assis sur un banc dans l'allée d'en face. Lui aussi fixait les passants. Mais ce qui raviva Clint, ce fut que cet homme dessinait. Il dessinait ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. Peut-être avait-il aperçu cet homme.

« Allez Clint… Après je pourrais oublier toute cette histoire… » se dit-il pour s'encourager.

Inutile de sortir sa carte du S.H.I.E.L.D., il sentait en ce vieil homme une aura de bonté. Il pourrait ainsi lui parler en étant loin du professionnalisme.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? » demanda soudain le vieil homme avant même que Clint ne puisse lui adresser la parole.

Ce qui surprit Clint, ce fut que cet homme continuait de dessiner tout en lui parlant.

« Vous êtes drôlement bien renseigné, » avoua Clint une fois face à lui, lui lançant pourtant un peu de place pour voir le monde autour.

« Vous n'êtes pas le premier à venir me demander de retrouver quelqu'un… Je viens ici tous les jours, et les gens sont habitués à ma présence. »

Puis, le vieil homme leva les yeux vers Clint, pour ensuite tapoter sa tempe du bout de son index.

« De plus, sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai une bonne mémoire, » continua l'homme sage.

« Eh bien… Je recherche un jeune homme. Qui est ici depuis une semaine déjà d'après certains témoignages. »

« Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ? » le coupa l'homme qui paraissait surpris.

Clint fut pourtant plus surpris que lui, et hocha alors lentement la tête. Son cœur battait plus vite. Cette histoire n'était donc pas qu'une connerie sans nom.

« Cette âme en peine ? » demanda ensuite le dessinateur en reposant son crayon contre sa feuille.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il n'a plus l'air de savoir qui il est ni ce qu'il veut… »

Le doute s'installait de plus en plus chez Clint. Il plissa les yeux, avides d'en savoir davantage.

« Vous qui êtes là depuis tout ce temps… Vous ne pouvez rien me dire à son propos ? Son parcours… S'il parle à des gens… »

Le vieil homme tira alors une pochette de dessin sur ses genoux, et l'ouvrit. Il chercha l'un de ses dessins frénétiquement puis en sortit un tout en le tapotant du doigt. Clint prit place alors aux côtés du vieil homme, tout en fixant la feuille.

« Il y a deux jours, cet homme était avec une femme assis sur le banc d'en face. Elle vient parfois, » expliqua le vieil homme qui semblait observer le banc avec nostalgie. « Ils semblent se parler. Et elle repart. »

Clint resta figé de stupeur. Le dessin était rapide mais clair. Il ne pouvait pas reconnaître le visage, mais l'homme à gauche avait bien les cheveux blancs. Et la jeune femme à droite possédait de longs cheveux, ainsi qu'une robe ample et des chaussettes qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux.

« Cette jeune femme avait un style très particulier, » appuya le vieil homme en voyant que Clint détailla le dessin de l'inconnue.

« Elle était habillée de noir et de rouge… ? » demanda alors Clint le cœur battant.

« Oh, vous semblez la connaître, » fit l'homme âgé, intrigué.

 _Wanda_ … ! pensa le tireur en se levant derechef, les yeux écarquillés. Il se retourna vers le banc en question et resta sans voix.

« Vous êtes ici pour lui venir en aide ? » lui demanda le dessinateur d'une voix douce, voyant que Clint semblait perdu.

Clint chercha des yeux le moindre indice, son cœur battant à la chamade, et hocha alors la tête en réponse au vieil homme.

« J'espère que vous pourrez lui apporter votre aide… »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Wanda Maximoff semblait anxieuse, jouant nerveusement avec une balle de ping-pong qu'elle avait emprunté de la salle de sport. Elle la perçait, et la regonflait à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Mais quiconque entrait dans sa chambre pouvait clairement voir que son esprit était en plein trouble.

Soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et tous les objets qui étaient en lévitation dans sa chambre tombèrent avec fracas au sol. La lampe se brisa et la balle de ping-pong disparue dans un nuage rougeâtre.

Wanda qui était assise à genoux sur son lit se retourna brusquement vers la porte de sa chambre pourtant fermée à clé. C'était Steve qui semblait ne pas vouloir rire. Il montra à Wanda la clé dans sa main. Une carte rouge. La clé universelle que possédait Fury pour ouvrir toutes les portes du QG.

« Je n'aurais pas fait ça si la situation n'était pas si inquiétante, » expliqua le soldat en entrant doucement dans la chambre de Wanda.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, le cœur battant. Elle ne se soucia pas du bazar provoqué par sa perte de contrôle mais recula pourtant au bout de son lit, comme un animal apeuré, mais pourtant, prêt à se défendre.

« Wanda… Tu sais donc pourquoi je suis là… » fit Steve en se stoppant un peu avant le lit.

« Parle, et je te dirais, » lâcha la jeune femme sans lâcher Steve des yeux.

Le soldat hocha alors la tête et croisa alors les bras, soutenant le regard de la Maximoff.

« Tu nous avais demandé de garder le corps de ton frère dans une des cellules réfrigérantes. Tu voulais attendre un certain jour pour les funérailles… Cependant, aujourd'hui, il y a eu l'inventaire entier de la base… »

Wanda ne disait rien, semblant attendre la fin du discours de Steve. Pourtant, le blond ne continua pas pendant bien longtemps.

« Depuis combien de temps l'as-tu sorti… ? » demanda enfin le blond en plissant les yeux.

« Personne ne doit se mettre entre mon frère et moi. Personne… Personne ne peut comprendre notre lien. »

La voix de la jeune femme semblait brisée. Steve voyait que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre.

« Personne, je te l'assure Wanda, ne se mettra entre vous… Mais je te pose une seule question. Une seule et unique… Qu'as-tu fait de son corps… ? »

Cependant, le soldat n'eut pas de réponse. Non. Wanda se contenta de se lever et d'un geste de la main, propulsa Captain America en arrière à l'aide de son pouvoir, ouvrant la porte au passage pour l'éjecter hors de la chambre.

Steve roula au sol, et la porte se ferma derrière lui. Celle-ci prit une couleur rouge, signe que Wanda devait l'avoir fermé à double tour à l'aide ses pouvoirs.

« Euh… Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ? » fit Tony qui attendait Steve adossé au mur, tout en fixant le soldat. « Vous lui avez fait des avances ou quoi ? »

Steve se releva douloureusement et se massa la nuque.

« Je crois que nous avons un autre problème… »

« Quoi ? Wanda a peut-être enterré son frère dans un lieu qu'elle veut garder secret. C'est pas nos oignons, » répliqua le milliardaire en haussant les épaules.

« Sa réponse me prouve le contraire… » répliqua le blond en fixant la porte de la chambre.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant devant la porte. Qu'avait fait Wanda ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le vieil homme avait indiqué à Clint le lieu possible où pourrait se trouver l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Ainsi, Clint marchait d'un pas rapide, fouillant le second étage du centre commercial, le cœur battant.

Qu'avait fait Wanda ? Etait-ce un clone de Pietro ? Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas le récupérer pour de bon ? Trop de questions tambourinaient le crâne du tireur.

Soudain, alors qu'il trottinait pour gagner du temps, il se figea, manquant de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Son regard était fixé vers une personne un peu plus loin. Un homme de dos. Aux cheveux à moitié blancs. Un gilet noir, un jean, des converses. En toute banalité. Clint fit un pas en avant, mais douta. Des converses. Ce n'était pas des chaussures de sport.

Que ferait-il s'il ne s'agissait pas de Pietro. Ou que ferait-il si justement, c'était lui ? Puis, pousser par son adrénaline, Clint fit un second pas. Il n'entendait que le son de son cœur qui battait fort contre sa poitrine.

Et comme dans son rêve, il attrapa le bras de cet homme, qui, pourtant, ne réagit pas. Clint le tira alors vers lui pour qu'il se retourne. Et enfin, il put voir son visage. Son cœur rata un battement.

C'était lui. C'était Pietro Maximoff qui le fixait droit dans les yeux, dévoilant ses pupilles d'un bleu très pâle.

« Pietro… » murmura Clint en lâchant doucement le bras du mutant, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Il croyait être en plein rêve. Cependant, jamais l'un de ses rêves n'avait été aussi calme. Aussi serein. Il n'y avait pas de sang. Rien.

« Vous devez confondre, » répondit la voix lasse de Pietro. « Je suis Adrian Miller. »

Clint n'en revint pas. Il secoua lentement la tête. Mensonge. C'était Pietro Maximoff alias Quicksilver. Il reconnaissait son accent entre mille, et sa voix un peu plus aigüe que la normale. Il reconnaissait aussi ce regard parfois étrangement profond suite à cette couleur provoqué par les expériences de l'Hydra. Mais aussi ses cheveux blancs aux racines brunes, ainsi que sa barbe naissante.

« Bordel, dit pas de connerie, Pietro… T'es en _vie_ … » lâcha Clint qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Je suis Adrian Miller, » répéta le mutant en tournant les talons, prêt à continuer sa marche.

Cependant, Clint l'attrapa par l'épaule et le fit reculer à nouveau, cette fois-ci, sans le lâcher.

« A quoi tu joues ?! » s'exclama Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudain, les paroles du vieil homme lui revinrent en mémoire. _Une âme en peine qui semblait ne pas savoir qui il était ni ce qu'il devait faire_.

« Tu… Tu te souviens de ta sœur jumelle… Wanda ? » tenta alors Clint en enserrant un peu plus sa main autour de son épaule.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de sœur. »

Les réponses du mutant semblaient être comme programmer. De plus, jamais Pietro n'aurait nié l'existence de sa sœur, même pour une petite blague, ça Clint l'avait compris. Il y avait un problème.

C'était le corps de Pietro. Mais pas ces souvenirs. _Qu'a fait Wanda, merde ?!_

« Et qu'est ce que tu fous là depuis une semaine ? » tenta alors Clint qui voulait avoir des réponses.

« Je ne sais pas. »

La réponse fut nette et précise. Et pourtant, l'expression de son visage ne changea pas. Il était comme robotique. Non. Impossible. On ne pouvait pas créer une telle copie. Il fallait qu'il aille parler à Wanda.

« Bon, tu vas venir avec moi, » fit Clint dont la voix trahissait son angoisse, en tentant le tirer avec lui.

« Si vous tentez de m'emmener avec vous, je crie, » répondit Pietro en ne bougeant pas d'un iota.

Clint l'observa d'un air effaré. Ces paroles n'allaient pas du tout avec son expression et le ton de ses phrases. S'en était presque comique.

« Je suis sérieux, » compléta la copie conforme de Pietro. « Allez-vous-en. »

Et il se dépêtra de la main de Clint pour continuer sa marche solitaire. Clint resta déboussolé à le fixer partir.

« Il est complètement perdu… » murmura le tireur prit d'un haut-le-cœur.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

De leur point de vue, Tony et Steve pouvaient entrevoir les buildings de New-York derrière les arbres. La balustrade faisait le tour complet du QG, et était si grande qu'elle permettait à Steve et aux autres de faire leur petit jogging habituel lorsque la pluie avait sali le chemin des forêts. Cependant, les deux hommes n'étaient pas ici pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Bon, on fait quoi… Elle n'est pas sortie de la journée, » fit Tony qui était accoudé à la rambarde en fer.

« Il faudrait commencer un dialogue avec elle. Mais la seule personne capable de le faire n'est plus de ce monde, » fit remarquer Steve.

En effet, la jeune femme, malgré sa présence dans l'équipe, n'était pas très bavarde et ne participait pas souvent aux fêtes organisées. Elle se mélangeait peu avec le groupe.

« C'est sûr, vous c'est mort, » fit Tony en soupirant. « Vu comment elle vous a viré de chez elle. Et moi, j'en parle même pas. Elle m'évite comme la peste. »

« Il faut lui laisser du temps. En l'espace de quelque temps ils ont perdu leur refuge, se sont battu à nos côtés, elle a perdu son frère, et fait maintenant partie des Avengers. Il faut plus que quelques mois pour pouvoir faire le tri… »

« N'empêche c'est drôlement flippant. Elle a gardé le corps de son frère… Pour en faire quoi ? L'empailler ? »

« Tony… On ne plaisante pas sur ce genre de chose… »

Steve lui lança un regard sévère, et Tony haussa les épaules.

« Plus sérieusement, » continua le brun dans lâcher des yeux le paysage en face de lui. « La Maximoff a des pouvoirs vraiment étrange. Qui sait ce qu'elle veut faire… »

Steve fronça les sourcils, comprenant soudain où voulait en venir le milliardaire.

« Non… On ne peut pas faire revivre les morts… » répliqua le soldat qui lâcha un rire neveux.

Pour toute réponse, Tony haussa à nouveau les épaules. Qui sait, le monde était devenu fou depuis un petit moment déjà.

Puis, le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre. Tony baissa la tête vers le petit chemin sablonneux qui menait au garage et Steve se rapprocha de la balustrade.

« C'est la voiture de Clint, » sourit Steve heureux de le voir revenir.

Tony esquissa un sourire, et Steve le quitta pour venir accueillir le tireur. De son côté, Tony resta un instant seul, à se remémorer des souvenirs douloureux. Quand il revoyait Clint, il le revoyait en train de serrer fort Laura dans ses bras. Sa femme était morte. Et finalement, Tony était l'un des coupables. Indirectement, mais il avait _mis au monde_ Ultron.

Puis, après une longue inspiration, Tony se redressa, plaquant d'un coup ses mains contre la rambarde, tentant de respirer correctement. Enfin, il quitta le balcon du QG pour suivre Steve, et aller à la rencontre de Clint.

* * *

 _Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir, et ça me donne envie de continuer ! :D_

 _Bon pour le moment, peu de Pietro, mais je me rattraperai, promis ;)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre à été à la hauteur de vos attentes, et à très bientôt pour la suite !_

 _N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis :3 !_


	3. Cette petite lueur d'espoir

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Cette petite lueur d'espoir**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Clint sortit de sa voiture, Steve venait de pénétrer dans l'énorme garage du S. .L.D. Ce ne fut pas difficile de le trouver. Cependant, le soldat perdit son sourire lorsqu'il fut face au tireur. Il était pâle et semblait en réelle panique.

« Où est Wanda ? » lâcha Clint en se dirigeant rapidement vers Steve.

Le soldat put percevoir de grosses gouttes de sueur contre le front de son ami. Ces lèvres tremblaient, et il semblait proche du malaise.

« Clint… Assieds-toi… » lui conseilla Steve en voyant la réelle panique émaner de l'archer.

Clint recula d'un pas, le souffle court. Il avait couru depuis le centre commercial jusqu'à sa voiture pour ensuite prendre le volant, roulant toujours plus vite. Il finit par heurter le capot d'une voiture derrière lui et il s'y adossa, une main contre son cœur. Il était exténué.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tony rejoint les deux hommes. Et lui aussi fut surpris par l'état de l'archer.

« Barton… » tenta Tony en s'approchant de lui, plaçant une main contre son épaule. « Vous nous faites peur… »

Clint était penché en avant, ses mains contre ses cuisses, tentant de reprendre un souffle régulier. Tony lança un regard alarmé à Steve.

« On l'emmène à l'infirmerie, » fit le milliardaire à voix basse.

Cependant, Clint l'eut entendu, et leva une main devant lui, leur faisant signe d'attendre. C'est ce qu'ils firent. Puis, l'archer se redressa lentement, toujours aussi pâle.

« Il faut… Que je vois Wanda à tout prix, » répéta Clint un peu plus distinctement.

« Eumh… Je crois que ça va être difficile… » répondit Tony. « Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle est hyper susceptible quand il s'agit de son frère. »

« Justement, je dois lui parler de lui ! »

Clint observa un à un ses deux amis qui semblaient surpris par son comportement. De ce fait, le tireur continua pour éclairer leur lanterne.

« Je l'ai vu. J'ai vu son frère vivant. Au centre commercial de Manhattan… »

Son souffle était toujours aussi saccadé, et Clint compris aussitôt que Steve et Tony n'allaient pas le croire et le prendre pour un fou. Et Tony confirma ses doutes.

« Clint, t'es le premier à faire des cauchemars horribles concernant les événements présents. Rappelles-toi des derniers mois. »

« Je sais, ça paraît dingue, mais il faut me croire… ! » répliqua Clint en agrippant le bras du blond. « Depuis une semaine, un gars aux cheveux blancs se balade dans le centre comme un zombie. Tout le monde en parle là-bas ! Et un homme l'a vu discuter avec une fille ressemblant énormément à Wanda ! Je vous répète ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! »

« Bien… Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas ici avec toi ? » demanda Tony en croisant les bras, qui pourtant, n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

« Parce que ses souvenirs ont disparu ! Il ne se rappelle pas être un Maximoff. Ni même d'avoir une sœur ! »

Cette fois-ci, Steve jeta un coup d'œil appuyé vers Tony. Steve avait confiance en Clint. Il ne serait pas venu jusqu'ici pour un simple rêve. Non. Clint était un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D., et donc, plus fort mentalement que d'autres. Il ne pouvait pas être venu jusqu'ici pour rien, et alerter tout le monde. Non, Clint était un professionnel.

« Ce n'est pas vous qui parliez des pouvoirs étranges de Wanda… ? » demanda alors Cap à l'adresse de Tony.

Le milliardaire se racla la gorge et lança un sourire ironique à Steve.

« Généralement, après avoir lancé une hypothèse de ce genre… Il me faut un peu plus de temps avant que ça devienne réel, sinon je ne peux pas me préparer psychologiquement à ce qui va arriver… » expliqua le brun.

« Alors vous n'y croyiez pas quand vous en avez parlé tout à l'heure ? »

« Il me faut du temps, » répéta Tony. « Mes recherches auraient pu m'aider à voir plus clair. Là, je suis devant le fait accompli ! »

Puis, les trois hommes se questionnèrent du regard. Un silence plein de questions s'installa alors. Enfin, Tony brisa ce calme :

« Si tu dis vrai, et qu'il s'agit vraiment du gamin, et que la petite sorcière est au courant… Il faut _vraiment_ que l'on aille lui parler. »

« _On_ … ? » répéta Steve qui voyait mal Stark aller discuter tranquillement avec Wanda.

« _Vous_ … » rectifia Tony dans un soupire.

« Moi, » termina Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

« Euh… On pourrait arrêter quelques instants nos discussions passionnantes composées uniquement de pronoms… Car je crois qu'on a du pain sur la planche, » coupa Tony.

« J'irais la voir, » compléta Clint en se redressant de la carrosserie contre laquelle il était adossé jusque-là. « J'ai vu ce qu'il reste de Pietro de mes propres yeux. J'ai besoin de savoir… Et de lui expliquer une chose claire. »

« Laquelle ? » glissa Tony en haussant un sourcil.

« On ne peut pas retrouver le Maximoff que nous avons tous connu… »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

L'anxiété de Wanda se lisait dans toute la pièce. A nouveau, tous les objets voletaient dans la pièce, même les morceaux de la lampe brisée. Ses genoux étaient repliés contre elle-même, et sa tête était plongée dans ses bras.

Combien de temps était-elle restée dans le coin de cette pièce, recroquevillée à ressasser ses souvenirs et à réfléchir ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse.

La bonne chose fut que personne n'osa s'approcher de sa chambre. Elle pouvait penser tranquillement. Cependant, en début de soirée, elle sentit une aura passer près de la sienne. Mais celle-ci ne continua pas son chemin comme toutes les autres. Non. Elle se stoppa devant la porte de sa chambre.

Wanda leva alors la tête et dévoila ses yeux rougis. Elle fixa sa porte. C'était Clint Barton. Et d'après ce qu'elle ressentait, son aura était semblable à la sienne. La jeune femme sentait une anxiété profonde et un doute énorme chez le tireur.

« Wanda… » fit la voix de Clint après avoir toqué à la porte. « Je sais que tu as ressenti ma présence. Laisse-moi entrer. »

Pourtant, Wanda ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Mais elle ne quitta pas la porte des yeux, se demandant quelle était la raison de l'étrange état de l'archer.

« Wanda… » répéta Clint pourtant toujours aussi calme. « C'est à propos de ton frère. Je l'ai vu dans ce centre commercial. »

Et cette fois-ci, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Clint eut seulement le temps d'entendre le fracas des objets qui tombait au sol. Puis, nullement intimidé, étant surement celui-ci qui connaissait le mieux Wanda, après Pietro, bien sûr, il entra dans la chambre.

Wanda s'était levée et semblait l'attendre, debout au milieu de la pièce, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle paraissait sur ses gardes. Clint ne se soucia pas du désordre occasionné par le pouvoir étrange de la jeune femme. Il se contenta de refermer la porte derrière lui s'approcher doucement de la Maximoff.

« Lui as-tu parlé ? » demanda Wanda en plissant les yeux.

« D'abord, j'aurais une seule petite question… » commença Clint doucement comme s'il parlait à une enfant, ou comme s'il pesait tous ses mots. « Est-ce toi… ? »

La jeune femme le détailla quelques instants et finit par hocher la tête. Ses yeux reprenaient une teinte plus foncée, ce qui était bon signe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait _exactement_ ? » continua Clint aussi calmement qu'il pouvait.

« Si tu veux une réponse, oui, il était bien mort. Cependant, même si son corps ne répondait plus, le métabolisme accru de mon frère se battait toujours pour survivre… J'ai simplement aidé son cœur à battre. »

« Wanda… Dis-moi la vérité. Ce que j'ai vu, ce n'est pas Pietro. »

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, et Clint reprit d'une voix plus dure :

« Ce que j'ai vu, c'est la coquille vide de ton frère. Pourquoi dit-il se nommer Adrian ? Pourquoi ne se souvient-il pas de nous ? »

Les yeux de Wanda brillèrent alors soudain, et la jeune femme détourna quelques secondes le regard. Elle semblait chercher ses mots.

« Son esprit était mort, » expliqua-t-elle, la voix brisée. « J'ai donc transvasé l'esprit d'une personne encore en vie dans son corps pour lui insuffler ce qu'il manquait à faire battre son cœur. »

« Qu-… Quoi ? » lâcha Clint stupéfait.

« Je te rassure, l'âme de cet Adrian allait elle aussi s'éteindre. Ce jeune homme s'est fait renverser par une voiture et ses chances étaient nulles. »

Clint cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Incapable de rester debout plus longtemps face aux réponses plus que loufoques de la fille Maximoff, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit de Wanda.

« Si je comprends bien… » commença le tireur qui tenta de faire le tri dans ses pensées, plaquant le bout de ses doigts contre ses tempes. « Ton frère est mort… Son esprit aussi. Seul son… Métabolisme semblait encore vivre… Et tu as, je ne sais comment, réussi à implanter une âme… Prête à mourir, dans le corps… De ton propre frère ? »

« Il est facile de se jouer des caméras de surveillance ici… »

« Je ne te parle pas de ça. Bordel, Wanda… Ce n'est pas lui. »

« Si, ça l'est. Je peux… Nous pouvons si tu me laisses faire. Cette âme est en train de s'éteindre pour je ne sais quelle raison, et derrière, il y a celle de Pietro, de nouveau présente grâce à ce souffle de vie apporté par cet Adrian. »

La jeune femme semblait pourtant ne pas hésiter. Mais Clint était déboussolé par cette action. Puis, le tireur se leva et plaqua ses deux mains contre les épaules de Wanda pour être sûr que ces mots aient l'impact nécessaire sur elle.

« Ton frère est mort. Son âme _aussi_. Ce que tu as fait est de la pure folie ! »

« C'était une chance inespérée ! Son métabolisme était toujours en train de vivre ! Un peu plus et jamais nous n'aurions pu voir Pietro marcher ! »

« Ce n'est pas _Pietro_ ! » s'énerva Clint en lâchant la jeune femme. « Ton frère est un Avenger, mort à la guerre, et un putain d'arrogant qui ne cesse de me faire chier et te protéger. Est-ce que l'homme que tu as réanimé a l'air d'avoir fait une seule de ces actions ?! »

« Pourquoi tant de rage ?! » s'exclama Wanda en reculant d'un pas, ses yeux devenant soudain d'un rouge opaque. « J'ai entendu tes cauchemars lorsque tu couchais ici. J'ai ressenti la même chose que je ressens ! Tu aimerais le voir en vie ! Tout comme moi ! Alors pourquoi ne pas se réjouir ?! »

Si Clint fut surpris du fait que Wanda pouvait ressentir les cauchemars des personnes du QG, il ne le montra pas.

« J'aimerais, Wanda. J'aimerais ! Cependant l'homme que j'ai vu est un fantôme ! »

« On avait une chance de le sauver. Alors je l'ai fait. N'est-ce pas Rogers qui nous a demandé de nous relever si jamais l'un de nous venait à mourir. »

Clint resta silencieux et méfiant. A vrai dire, les paroles de la Maximoff ne le rassuraient en rien.

« Fais-moi confiance, Clint… » reprit Wanda un peu plus bas. « Pietro est quelque part. »

« Pourquoi n'avoir pas averti les autres de son retour… » finit par demander Clint en plissant les yeux.

Wanda jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte.

« Ils allaient l'enfermer s'il le savait. Et m'aurait sermonné bien plus que tu ne le fais là. »

Clint passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, faisant quelques pas dans la chambre, évitant les vêtements et objets éparpillés un peu partout.

« Je t'en supplie, Clint. Fais-moi confiance… Je le _sens_ … »

Clint stoppa alors sa marche nerveuse, et fixa la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« Alors montre-moi, » lui fit-il.

« Seulement si tu me promets d'éviter son incarcération ou sa capture. C'est notre histoire. _Notre_ combat. »

« Je suis conscient que c'est votre combat, mais les autres ont besoin d'être au courant. Ils pourront aider. »

« C'est ton combat aussi. »

Clint haussa les sourcils. Wanda paraissait pourtant très sérieuse.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, méfiant.

La jeune femme prit un air intrigué. « Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« Je pensais que tu avais remarqué… »

« Remarqué quoi ? »

Wanda laissa pourtant échapper un léger sourire et secoua la tête. Inutile de lui dire tout de suite. Clint n'avait donc pas remarqué le petit manège de Pietro à son égard, et toutes les fois où il tentait d'attirer son regard durant l'ère d'Ultron ?

« Laisse-tomber. Allons prévenir les autres. S'ils me laissent faire, les choses seront plus simples, » lui assura Wanda en ouvrant d'un geste de la main la porte de la chambre.

Clint sursauta. La magie de Wanda lui était toujours aussi étrange et imprévue. Puis, il suivit la jeune femme hors de la chambre. Il venait de voir en Wanda s'illuminer une petite lueur d'espoir. Une lueur d'espoir qu'il ne laisserait finalement pas tomber. C'était inespéré. Même pour Clint.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Soit je nage en plein délire, soit vous êtes tous devenu complètement fou, » finit par lâcher Nick Fury en plaquant une main contre son visage.

Les Avengers étaient presque tous réunis dans la salle de réunion du QG. Thor manquait à l'appel comme la plupart du temps, étant occupé à Asgard, ainsi Rhodes, ayant des choses à régler au tribunal. Vision non plus n'étais pas présent, et Fury fut déçu. En effet, l'androïde aurait pu l'aider à y voir plus clair.

« Et vous y croyez tous, à cette histoire ? » demanda alors le colonel du S.H.I.E.L.D. en interrogeant ses hommes du regard.

Pour toute réponse, il y eut quelques hochements de tête et des haussements d'épaules. Puis, Wanda prit la parole en se levant, d'une voix forte :

« Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Ce que j'ai fait n'est pas sorcier en soi. C'est surtout grâce au corps de Pietro dont le métabolisme est vingt fois plus rapide que Rogers. »

Fury jeta un coup d'œil vers Steve qui semblait écouter avec attention la Maximoff.

« Bien, » reprit l'homme à la peau noire. « J'aimerais tout de même avoir plus de détails. Ce n'est pas votre parole et celle de Barton qui me feront entendre raison… »

Wanda lança un regard froid vers Clint qui prit un air las tout en secouant la tête. Fury pouvait être têtu. Pourtant, depuis le temps, il devrait s'y être fait. Il avait fait face à des demi-dieux, des extraterrestres, de la magie, et on en passe. Mais Fury restait clair sur une chose. Il ne croyait qu'en ce qu'il voyait.

« Ca fait déjà quelques mois que le cœur de Pietro s'est remis à battre une fois l'âme de cet homme nommé Adrian implanté dans son corps… » commença Wanda pourtant calme tout en se rasseyant. « Lorsque j'allais le voir à la morgue, je brouillais les caméras et l'esprit des gens qui m'y croisaient… Et c'est l'unique fois où j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs contre les miens. »

La jeune femme avait rapidement rajouté sa dernière phrase, voyant l'œil unique de Fury s'agrandir de stupéfaction. Puis, elle reprit, tout en fixant les Avengers un à un.

« J'ai sauvé la vie de mon frère car je voyais cette unique petite chance de le revoir un jour, germer dans mon esprit. A quelques heures près, je l'aurais perdu pour toujours… Ainsi, il y a une petite semaine, Pietro s'est réveillé de son semi-coma, et ne possédait que les souvenirs de cet Adrian Miller. A vrai dire, j'étais un peu paniquée… Je pensais que l'esprit de Pietro aurait repoussé cette âme. Mais j'avais tort. Pietro s'est ensuite levé comme un automate, et à quitter le QG. Ma magie m'a aidé à nous faire sortir tous les deux sans être vu. »

Fury tapotait nerveusement la table du bout de ses doigts. Voilà un problème de plus. La Maximoff venait de prouver indirectement que leur système de sécurité n'était en rien infaillible. Il la convoquerait un peu plus tard pour en savoir davantage.

« Et il s'est rendu dans ce centre commercial… » compléta alors Tony qui semblait comprendre. « Et il y est resté toute une semaine… »

« Le soir, lorsque les portes se fermaient, je venais, et je le nourrissais. Si je ne tentais pas de l'emmener avec moi, il se laissait faire… Mais sinon, il criait, » expliqua Wanda. « J'étais incapable de le faire quitter ce centre. »

Clint se souvint alors de la même scène qui s'était produite en fin d'après-midi il y a quelques heures.

« Pourquoi reste-t-il dans ce centre commercial alors ? » demanda Sam Wilson en fronçant les sourcils.

« Surement un souvenir de cet Adrian… » proposa Clint en haussant les épaules.

« De plus, j'ai remarqué qu'au fil du temps qui passait, Pietro oubliait cet Adrian, » continua la Maximoff. « Maintenant, il ne se souvint que de son nom. Adrian Miller. Et c'est tout… Maintenant, je sens l'âme de mon frère derrière celle-ci. »

Voyant que Fury ne semblait pas convaincu, elle reprit, un peu énervé :

« J'ai ressenti la mort de mon frère comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Je pouvais le détecter à des kilomètres. Alors oui, je ressens la présence de l'esprit de mon frère ! »

« Eh ben, bonjour l'intimité… » glissa Tony en donnant un léger coup de coude à Natasha à sa gauche qui se retint de plaquer son crâne contre la table et lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

Si Wanda entendit la remarque, elle ne le montra pas, et continua son récit, cette fois-ci en se tournant vers Clint :

« Tu me crois n'est ce pas ? Tu me crois quand je te dis que Pietro est toujours-là ? »

Le silence se fit, et Clint sentit le regard de tous dirigé vers lui. Il savait que l'équipe attendait son approbation ou non pour faire un choix. L'archer fixa alors la jeune femme dans les yeux, et un léger sourire se dessina contre ses lèvres :

« Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Je te fais confiance. »

Wanda parut soulagée et lui offrit un sourire. Et Steve remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un réel sourire cette fois-ci.

Soudain, un éclair zébra le ciel, et la pièce fut éclairée d'une vive lumière pendant une infime seconde. Tous se retournèrent vers la fenêtre et entrevirent quelqu'un au milieu de l'herbe qui s'étendait face au QG.

« Bordel. La pelouse ! » cingla Tony en grimaçant. « Pas encore ! »

« Langage… » le titilla Steve, plus sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'autre chose.

Puis, la conversation se stoppa net. Qu'est-ce que Thor venait faire ici ? Sa présence était on ne peut plus rare en ce moment.

* * *

 _Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, elle me donnent la force de continuer youhou !_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, faites le moi savoir :D La suite très bientôt, avec plus de Pietro !_

 _Bisou, je vous aime !_


	4. Il est en train de s'éteindre

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Il est en train de s'éteindre**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Soudain, un éclair zébra le ciel, et la pièce fut éclairée d'une vive lumière pendant une infime seconde. Tous se retournèrent vers la fenêtre et entrevirent quelqu'un au milieu de l'herbe qui s'étendait face au QG._

 _« Bordel. La pelouse ! » cingla Tony en grimaçant. « Pas encore ! »_

 _« Langage… » le titilla Steve, plus sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'autre chose._

 _Puis, la conversation se stoppa net. Qu'est-ce que Thor venait faire ici ? Sa présence était on ne peut plus rare en ce moment._

« Nous allons reprendre plus tard notre sujet, » fit alors Fury en ouvrant la porte de la salle de réunion.

« Inutile, » répondit soudainement la voix grave de Thor.

En effet, celui-ci était déjà dans les couloirs en contrebas et fixait Fury droit dans les yeux.

« Il faut que je vous parle de l'homme à la vitesse foudroyante, » continua le Dieu de la foudre en grimpant les marches qui menaient à l'étage supérieur.

« Nous sommes donc tout ouïs, » reprit le colonel du S.H.I.E.L.D. en ouvrant un peu plus la porte pour laisser passer le Dieu du tonnerre.

Wanda avait souvent eut du mal à cerner le Dieu. Elle s'était déjà introduite dans son esprit par le passé lorsqu'ils étaient ennemis, mais jamais elle n'avait pu discerner réellement ses pensées et ses émotions. Ainsi, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, elle pria pour qu'il ne vienne pas avec de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Eh bien, je vois que vous m'attendiez déjà tous, » fit Thor assez surpris de voir presque toute la clique réunit.

« Sans vouloir vous vexer, nous étions réunis pour tout autre chose, » commença Tony. « Enfin, à la base, ce n'était pas pour vous… »

« Peu importe, » reprit le blond qui portait toujours Mjolnir entre les mains. « Wanda Maximoff, nous sommes au courant de vos actions envers votre frère. »

L'assemblée se retourna vers la jeune femme qui fut le centre de l'attention. Elle était debout au milieu de cette pièce presque sombre, le soleil se couchant juste derrière elle. Fury ferma alors la porte derrière lui.

« Nous aussi, » glissa Fury en s'approchant du Dieu.

« Que voulez-vous dire par _nous_ ? » demanda alors Wanda en plissant les yeux à l'adresse du Dieu.

« Heimdall. Asgard. Presque tous les royaumes. Une résurrection ça ne se produit pas ici. Pas sur Terre en tout cas. Ce fut une première pour Heimdall. »

Tony chuchota un « Heimdall c'est le gars qui garde les portes, » à Wanda qui était non loin de lui.

« Vous avez peut-être quelque chose de plus à nous apprendre ? » l'interrogea Fury.

Thor jeta un coup d'œil vers Wanda qui paraissait sur ses gardes, comme pour se protéger des futurs dires du Dieu.

« Pouvons-nous retrouver l'ancien Maximoff qu'était Pietro ? » insista Fury qui semblait vouloir à tout prix connaître la fin de l'histoire.

« Si je suis ici, » commença le blond un peu plus haut pour s'adresser à tous ses amis. « C'est pour vous aider. »

Il finit sa phrase en portant un regard presque réconfortant à la Maximoff.

« L'âme qui se trouve dans le corps de mutant est en train de s'éteindre, » continua le Dieu en déposant le marteau contre la table. « Cette âme encore vivante a pu faire battre le cœur de Maximoff. Et faire revivre son âme. Mais une âme ne peut pas vivre dans le corps d'un autre. C'est pour ceci qu'elle s'éteint petit à petit et que les résurrections sont rares. »

Tony fixa quelques instants le marteau. Il se demanda soudain si Natasha pouvait le soulever. Natasha quant à elle, se demanda si les réincarnations existaient alors belles et bien. Mais ce n'était décidément pas le moment de demander.

« Cependant, » reprit Thor en marchant lentement dans la pièce, mains derrière le dos. « Une fois que l'âme de l'inconnu aura rejoint les cieux, il ne restera qu'une coquille vide de l'homme que nous connaissions tous. »

« Tu mens, » s'exclama Wanda, la gorge serrée. « Je sens l'âme de Pietro ! Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Il est vivant ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. Mais je n'ai pas dit dans quel état son âme allait se trouver… »

Cette simple phrase glaça le sang de toute l'assemblée. Clint s'en doutait. Ca ne pouvait pas être si simple.

« Son âme, » expliqua Thor en passant doucement ses doigts le long du manche de son arme, « est comme endormie. Et pour raviver cette flamme, vous aurez besoin de lui faire voir des choses… Des souvenirs. En particulier les derniers souvenirs. C'est ce qui le réveillera. »

« Alors quoi ? On se déguise en Ultron et on tente une mini-invasion dans le garage sous ses yeux pour voir s'il se souvint de quelque chose ? » ironisa Tony qui avait toujours trouvé les légendes des Dieux totalement loufoques.

« Il faudrait le ramener en Sokovie… » fit Wanda en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais il n'y reste quasiment plus rien… »

« Salvage Yard, » proposa Steve. « Il me semble qu'il y était. »

« Il y a toujours la forêt avec les bunkers en Sokovie, » compléta Clint qui se souvint avoir rencontré Pietro pour la première fois à cet endroit précis.

« Ne peux-tu pas recréer des souvenirs dans sa tête ? » demanda alors Tony en faisant pivoter son siège vers Wanda.

« Il est trop faible, » répliqua la jeune femme, figée. « Son esprit ne le supportera pas. »

« Elle a raison, » renchérit Thor. « L'esprit de votre frère est trop instable, et un bloc de souvenir aussi conséquent pourrait le détruire. »

Puis, commençant à avoir mal à la tête, Fury se leva et se racla la gorge. Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Quel était donc le verdict du S.H.I.E.L.D. ?

« Bien, alors dans ce cas, allons le retrouver, et faites en sorte que son âme puisse être sauvée. »

Wanda ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta la pièce le plus rapidement possible, après avoir lâché un sourire très discret de remercîment à Fury. Clint fut le second à sortir de la pièce, suivant Wanda à travers les couloirs. Personne ne fut surpris que ça soit ces deux là les plus impatients.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Thor fut le premier arrivé au centre commercial qui allait bientôt fermer, grâce à la voie aérienne et Mjonlir. Fury n'était pas loin derrière, ayant emmené une petite troupe au cas où Pietro tenterait d'alerter la police et crier à l'enlèvement. Qui vu sa carrure serait un peu idiot, mais sait-on jamais. Wanda n'avait pas risqué ça en tout cas.

De ce fait, Clint et Wanda furent les seconds à arriver dans la voiture du tireur. Et Thor les attendait à l'entrer. Il dut refuser les derniers autographes des mamans et enfant en adorations d'un air désolé.

« Bon Dieu, fallait-il vraiment que tu restes habillé comme ça dans un lieu public… » grommela Clint qui ne voulait pas que les paparazzis viennent jusqu'ici et les interrogent sur leur venue.

« Le temps nous est compté, » répliqua Thor en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers l'entrée.

« L'âme de Pietro peut s'éteindre elle aussi, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Wanda en rattrapant le Dieu.

« En effet. Si elle reste trop longtemps vide et sans souvenirs, elle disparaîtra elle aussi. Et cela, pour toujours… »

Ce n'était absolument pas rassurant, et Clint pressa le pas.

« Et pourquoi un centre commercial ? » demanda le tireur en pénétrant dans la galerie. « Toutes les âmes en peine on rendez-vous dans ce genre d'endroit ? Y'avait un cimetière construit à l'époque ici, juste sous nos pieds ? »

« Non, ceci est en rapport avec l'âme de cet Adrian, » répondit Thor en ignorant les appels autour de lui des jeunes femmes et enfants qui le reconnaissaient. « Heimdall m'a raconté que ce jeune homme s'était rendu dans une galerie marchande pour offrir un cadeau à sa demoiselle. Et n'ayant pas pu trouver, il est rentré. Et s'est fait tuer par un chauffard. »

Tout ceci était donc plus clair. Ainsi, l'âme de cet Adrian éprouvait des regrets et restait dans ce centre commercial. Soudain, Clint entrevit au loin le vieil homme de tout à l'heure toujours en train de dessiner.

« Cet homme nous aidera à le retrouver ! » s'exclama le tireur en partant en sa direction.

Accourant derrière lui, Wanda le suivit, le cœur battant. Le vieil homme n'avait pas bougé au grand bonheur de Clint. Peut-être l'avait-il vu à nouveau passer.

« Je ne sens pas sa présence, » lâcha Wanda avec méfiance une fois que le tireur se fut arrêté devant le dessinateur.

Clint ne prit pas en compte les dires de la jeune femme, ou peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas entendu à cause du brouhaha des passants.

« J'aurais encore besoin de votre aide, » se permit-il de dire à l'adresse de l'homme âgé en face de lui.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers l'archer tandis que Wanda se retourna, fixant la foule avec anxiété.

« Si vous cherchez le garçon aux cheveux blancs, sachez qu'il n'est plus ici, » répondit l'homme apparemment dépité.

A ces mots, Wanda se retourna vivement.

« Impossible, » fit-elle d'un ton catégorique. « Il ne peut pas quitter le centre commercial. »

« Vous l'avez vu quitter les lieux ? » insista le tireur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il y a une petite heure, le jeune homme s'est évanoui au milieu de la foule à l'étage du dessus. L'ambulance est venue. Demandez aux passants, certains étaient sur les lieux. »

Clint et Wanda se lancèrent un regard paniqué. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? S'était-il fait attaquer. Puis, Thor prit alors la parole en fixant un point invisible au fond de la galerie.

« Ce n'est donc plus l'âme de ce défunt Adrian qui se trouve dorénavant dans le corps du frère Maximoff… Mais c'est belle et bien la sienne. »

« Il faut alors à tout prix le retrouver ! » s'exclama la seule femme de l'équipe. « Si l'âme d'Adrian a disparu, ça veut dire que celle de mon frère est libre ! Si on ne fait rien, il va s'éteindre lui aussi ! »

« Votre frère doit être une coquille vide à l'heure qu'il est, » reprit Thor gravement. « Ne tardons pas à le retrouver. »

Le vieil homme écoutait la conversation attentivement, et ne paraissant pourtant pas le moins du monde choqué. Il semblait avoir vu de nombreuses histoires tout au long de sa vie. Mais avant de partir, Clint se tourna vers le dessinateur.

« Cette fois-ci, on s'occupe de lui, tout ira bien, » lui assura-t-il.

Puis, après un ultime sourire entendu de la part du vieil homme, Clint courut au sens inverse afin de rejoindre Wanda et Thor déjà loin. Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Clint voulait vomir. Oh oui il le voulait. Mais il n'avait décidément pas le temps. Et c'est ce qui a poussé Thor à prendre la voie aérienne de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, avec Barton et Maximoff.

Clint avait cru mourir et s'attachait comme il pouvait au bras musclé du Dieu, tandis que Wanda semblait bien plus à l'aise, calée contre le dos de Thor. Et une fois l'atterrissage passé, le brun avait mis un genou à terre, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Mais c'était sans compter l'impatience de Wanda.

« Tu vomiras une fois Pietro retrouvé ! Allez ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant vers l'hôpital à quelques mètres d'elle suivit par Thor.

Plus jamais Clint ne prendrait la voie aérienne avec Thor. Plus _jamais_. Ainsi, il se mit à courir à petits pas, une main contre son cœur, espérant que la sensation de vide disparaitrait rapidement. Mais la vision d'un Pietro en vie et en bonne santé revigora sa flamme.

Wanda fut la première à pénétrer dans l'hôpital et à pousser les éventuelles personnes qui lui bloquaient la route jusqu'aux secrétaires. Puis, une fois devant le comptoir, elle plaqua ses deux mains contre la table, le souffle court.

« Il y a urgence ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en voyant avec horreur que la secrétaire était au téléphone avec quelqu'un.

Elle était à deux doigts d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et faire valser le combiné téléphonique et peut-être la secrétaire avec. Cependant, Thor l'en dissuada ayant remarqué ses pupilles rouges, en plaçant une main contre son épaule. Puis arriva Clint, lui aussi, essoufflé pour ensuite déclarer d'une voix saccadée :

« Un gars aux cheveux blancs, racines noires, pupilles hyper bleues, assez costaud et pourtant jeune, pâle et barbe naissante. Dans les 1m80, portant un gilet noir et des converses. »

Wanda resta quelques instants étonnée par cette description on ne peut plus claire de son frère. Quant à la secrétaire, elle avait placé le téléphone contre sa poitrine pour empêcher la personne à l'autre bout du fil de l'entendre, et fixait Thor avec admiration, sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Avez-vous vu l'homme de la description ? » demanda alors le Dieu voyant que la jeune femme ne le lâchait pas des yeux. « Il s'y est fait transférer il y a moins d'une heure. »

« Oh oui, un jeune homme comateux aux cheveux blancs, on n'en voit pas tous les jours, » reprit la secrétaire en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour remettre quelques mèches en place. « Hum… A l'étage numéro 3. Chambre 36... Vous êtes bien le vrai Thor ? »

Ni une ni deux, Clint et Wanda se ruèrent en direction de l'ascenseur tandis que Thor lâcha un sourire charmeur tout en hochant la tête, tout de même quelque peu gêné. Il n'était pas célibataire voyons.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent derrière Clint, il remarqua qu'ils avaient eu de la chance. En général, on ne pouvait pas savoir le lieu d'une chambre aussi rapidement, surtout sans avoir prouvé son identité. Heureusement que Thor et son charisme étaient au rendez-vous.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Où suis-je ?_

Il faisait sombre. Tellement sombre qu'il ne distinguait absolument rien.

 _Et puis… Qui suis-je… ?_

Il n'entendait rien non plus. Et depuis une bonne heure, les deux mêmes questions étaient là, dans son esprit. Son esprit aussi vide que cette place toute noire.

 _Où suis-je… ?_

C'était effrayant. Cette voix qui devait surement être la sienne devenait de plus en plus faible. Il devenait de moins en moins conscient du mal-être qui l'entourait.

Il était en train de s'éteindre.

« Il ne se réveille pas. Pourtant, aucun traumatisme crânien, ni rien. Il semble être… Comme endormi. »

C'était une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus. Une voix qui avait suivi le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un peu de temps avec lui… ? » fit une voix féminine.

 _Cette voix…_

« Absolument. Je vous laisse tous les deux. »

« Nous ne sommes pas en couple, » reprit durement la voix de femme.

Un silence. La grosse voix reprit alors d'un air déboussolé.

« Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel. »

« Vous le pensiez. »

 _Mais oui ! Cette voix. Je la connais !_

« Wanda… Laisse-le faire son travail. Excusez-la, elle est sur les nerfs… »

 _Et celle-ci... ?_

« Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra, » reprit la voix de l'inconnu qui semblait un peu tendue.

Puis le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme.

« Fais gaffe avec ton pouvoir. Les autres ne comprennent pas. »

 _Bon sang. Je les connais. Je connais ces voix._

Il y eut un silence. Surement un regard noir lancé par la prénommée Wanda. Puis, la jeune femme reprit un peu plus proche de son esprit.

« Pietro… Pietro ? C'est moi, Wanda. S'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux. Nous sommes là. »

 _J'aime cette voix. Elle me berce_.

Puis, il y eut une sensation. Pourtant jusqu'ici, il ne sentait pas son corps. Et maintenant, il ressentait une pression contre ce qui s'avérait être sa main. Un contact chaud.

« Je t'en supplie, Pietro. Ouvre les yeux ! »

La voix de Wanda était éplorée.

 _Il faut que je me réveille. Il faut que je me réveille !_

« Gamin, ne nous fait pas ce faux espoir, et donne nous un signe de vie, merde ! »

 _Il faut que je les voie ! Je les connais !_

La pression contre sa main se fit plus forte. Et un mal de crâne arriva enfin. Il sentait petit à petit les parties de son corps. Et il se souvint de cette chaleur. La main de Wanda contre la sienne. Un contact qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout.

« Il ouvre les yeux ! » s'exclama Wanda dans un souffle.

Une lumière vive brûla presque ses pupilles bleutées. Il sentit ensuite une seconde pression contre son bras droit cette fois-ci. Une seconde chaleur qui l'aida à y voir plus clair. Qui l'aida à entrouvrir les lèvres :

« Où suis-je… ? »

Sa voix était en miettes, rauque et grave. Sa vision était encore quelque peu brouillée, et le plafond paraissait flou pour lui. La pression contre son bras droit et sa main gauche fut soudain plus vive.

« Dans un hôpital, on vient te récupérer. »

Il sentit un sourire dans la voix de Wanda. Il aimait tellement cette sonorité.

« Oh Bordel, c'est à ne pas y croire, » fit la voix de l'homme qui était avec elle.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. C'était nouveau. Ce fut comme s'il n'avait pas vu la lumière depuis si longtemps. Il tenta alors de bouger ses bras et ses jambes, sentant maintenant entièrement les membres de ce corps presque inconnu pour lui.

« Prends-ton temps, » fit Wanda en déposant une main contre son épaule. « Vas-y _doucement_. »

Il entendit un rire pousser dans un souffle de la part de l'homme. Apparemment, la phrase de Wanda était drôle. Mais il ne sut pourquoi. Puis, il poussa sur ses coudes, voulant se redresser et voir qui se tenait devant lui. Voir leur visage. Mettre une image sur ces voix.

Il sentit alors des mains se poser contre ses épaules et le bas de son dos. Ils l'aidaient à se redresser pour ensuite l'adosser contre un coussin moelleux derrière lui. Puis, il put enfin voir le visage de ses sauveurs.

Il tourna la tête à gauche et croisa le regard de Wanda qui semblait le fixer avec inquiétude sans lâcher ses épaules. Enfin, il tourna la tête à droite et fit face à un homme de taille moyenne qui semblait lui aussi anxieux. Il venait de le lâcher et le détaillait du regard.

« Sais-tu qui tu es ? » demanda alors Wanda en s'asseyant au bord du lit pour être face à son frère.

Le mutant lâcha le regard du tireur et fixa la jeune femme. Il resta un instant dans le silence complet à réfléchir à la question. _Qui était-il ?_

« Je suis-… » commença-t-il avant de se couper, étant incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Il fouillait dans son esprit mais rien n'indiquait quelque chose sur sa propre personne. Il ne connaissait même pas son visage. Clint remarqua le regard perdu de Pietro et leva les yeux vers Wanda.

« Un miroir, » fit le tireur le plus sérieusement du monde à l'adresse de la Maximoff.

Wanda lâcha des yeux son frère jumeau et lui lança un regard dérouté.

« Il lui faut un miroir, » répéta Clint en montrant Pietro d'un geste vague de la main.

La jeune femme compris alors. Il fallait que Pietro ait une image visuelle de lui-même afin de retrouver les souvenirs de sa propre vie. Elle se leva alors rapidement, balayant la pièce des yeux, à la recherche de l'objet ou de quelque chose pouvant faire l'affaire.

« T'en un pas un sur toi ? » lâcha Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurais ? » demanda Wanda en ouvrant des tiroirs au hasard.

Pietro fixait sa sœur d'un air éteint. Il semblait si loin de ce monde.

« Les filles ont souvent ça sur elle, » expliqua le tireur sans lâcher des yeux le mutant pour essayer de retrouver le vrai Pietro en lui.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir un sac à main sur moi ? » s'énerva la jeune femme.

Certains objets se mirent à léviter sous l'anxiété et l'irritation de Wanda, comme le portable de Clint posé initialement sur le lit. Clint le rattrapa alors entre ses deux mains, ayant alors une idée.

« Wanda, j'ai-… »

Mais il se coupa net à la vue d'un Pietro émerveillé. En effet, celui-ci fixait avec étonnement et une certaine béatitude le verre d'eau vide qui volait tout seul à quelques mètres de lui. C'était alors ça le sourire non arrogant d'un Pietro heureux ?

« Quoi ? » insista Wanda en voyant alors Clint perdu dans la contemplation de son frère. « Oh, réveilles-toi. »

« Euh… Oui, j'ai une idée. La caméra faciale de mon portable. »

Wanda fronça les sourcils à cette entente. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment possédé de portable durant sa vie. Même jamais. Alors cette technologie entre les mains de civils restait pour elle un mystère. Pourtant elle hocha la tête en se rapprochant du lit. Pietro reposa alors son regard sur elle.

« C'est toi qui fais ça ? » lui demanda-t-il, sourire enfantin gravé sur les lèvres.

Wanda se rassit doucement en lui souriant. Le verre d'eau se posa tout seul contre la table, dans une douceur extrême.

« En effet. Quand tes souvenirs reviendront, tu verras que je peux faire bien mieux. »

Clint déverrouilla son portable et enclencha l'appareil photo. Puis il le tendit au mutant.

« Prends déjà conscience de ce que tu es, » fit-il alors.

Pietro observa l'objet étrangement. Son mal de tête empirait encore, et des images rapides ravivaient son cerveau. Il se souvint que cette chose était appelé communément un « portable ». Ainsi, il le prit délicatement entre ses mains, frôlant les doigts du tireur. Clint frissonna à ce toucher. Ces doigts étaient chauds. Il était en _vie_.

Cependant, Wanda sembla avoir remarqué le léger spasme du tireur et fronça les sourcils en le fixant. Mais elle oublia bien rapidement ce qu'elle venait de voir, ou tout du moins pour le moment, car Pietro venait de lâcher un hoquet de surprise. Fixant son reflet, il passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

« Tes cheveux ne sont pas initialement blancs, tu sauras bientôt pourquoi, » lui assura Wanda en observant la moindre expression de son visage. « De même pour tes yeux, ils n'étaient pas si clairs à l'époque… »

Clint quitta Pietro des yeux pour interroger la jeune femme du regard. Mais elle l'ignora. Il est vrai que Clint ne s'était jamais posé la question –ou plutôt, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de se la poser-, mais d'où venait l'étrange couleur des cheveux de Pietro. Cette étrange couleur qui semblait se répéter un peu moins intensément sur ses sourcils. Surement Strucker.

« C'est… Moi… » lâcha Pietro à voix basse.

Il était presque aussi pâle que ses cheveux, ses yeux étaient aussi rougis et presque cernés de noir. Son mal de tête s'intensifia encore. Et de nouvelles images apparaissaient dans son esprit. Clint et Wanda attendaient en silence, le cœur battant.

« Je suis… Pietro. Pietro Maximoff. »

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé :D_

 _Merci Yume pour ta review, et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas si je ferais d'autres couples. Surement un très léger Steve/Tony, si tu as des idées, n'hésite pas à me les dires !_

 _A la prochaine et merci à tous :')_


	5. Une guérison lente

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Une guérison lente**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Je suis… Pietro. Pietro Maximoff. »_

Il avait dit ceci en levant les yeux vers Clint et Wanda comme pour avoir une confirmation. Clint laissa alors échapper un soupir de soulagement tandis que Wanda ne put s'empêcher de lui attraper la main et la serrer fort. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

« C'est ça Pietro… C'est ça… » fit-elle doucement.

Clint sentit son cœur se serrer sous cette scène. Wanda semblait si heureuse. Pietro sourit alors doucement.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? » tenta tout de même Wanda, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Pietro leva son bras vers la jeune femme et déposa doucement sa main contre sa joue. Wanda la prit délicatement et y déposa un baiser mouillé de larmes. En effet, la jeune femme pleurait.

« Tu es ma sœur… » fit Pietro en plissant les yeux. « Ma sœur jumelle. »

Wanda laissa échapper un sanglot tout en serrant fort la main de son frère. Elle hocha alors la tête, et tenta d'essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

« Et lui, tu t'en rappelle ? » demanda la jeune femme après un reniflement en montrant du doigt Clint.

Clint sentit son cœur rater un battement quand les yeux de Pietro se posèrent sur lui. C'était un regard profond. Et il reconnut Pietro à travers ses yeux.

« Je-… »

Mais Pietro se coupa net, et plaqua une main contre son crâne. Une douleur infernale venait de lui perforer le crâne. Wanda se leva du lit et vint passer un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

« Il doit avoir trop d'information à traiter, » fit Wanda assez bas à l'adresse de Clint. « Il… Il se souvint de ton visage. Lorsque tu tenais l'enfant. Surement un souvenir douloureux… Je peux le sentir. »

La jeune femme entrevoyait quelques visions qui échappaient à Pietro, bien trop fortes pour que son esprit puisse l'encaisser correctement. Clint voyait de quoi voulait parler Wanda. La fois ou Pietro s'était sacrifié pour lui. Il hocha alors lentement la tête, et la jeune femme plaça un baiser contre le crâne de son frère jumeau.

« Chut… Ça va aller. Cette douleur va finir par s'effacer… C'est normal… »

Pietro hocha alors la tête en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, les lèvres tremblantes. Il semblait souffrir et le cœur de Clint se serra.

« Peut-être faut-il que j'attende dehors, » fit Clint en se levant à contrecœur.

Oui, il voyait que Pietro avait grandement besoin de temps. Mais tout n'était pas perdu, et cette pensée était réconfortante.

« Non, reste. »

La voix de Pietro était enraillée, et le cœur de Clint rata un battement. Pietro leva les yeux vers lui et Wanda le lâcha doucement, elle aussi surprise.

« Restez tous les deux… Cette _pénombre_ s'évapore grâce à vous deux… » expliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Soudain on toqua à la porte de chambres. Ils tournèrent tous les trois la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrit timidement sur Natasha Romanoff qui ne voulait pas les déranger. Elle passa simplement la tête et Clint leva le pouce pour lui dire que tout allait bien. La rousse hocha donc la tête :

« Une voiture arrive, on le ramène au Q.G. » fit-elle en lançant un regard vers Pietro pour le voir de ses propres yeux.

Pietro quant à lui, n'avait aucun souvenir du visage de Natasha.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro avait été transporté jusqu'au QG des Avengers au nord de New York. Wanda était restée assise près de lui pendant tout le voyage, tenant fermement sa main. Le jeune homme avait finit par s'endormir, et Wanda fut apaisée par son visage calme et serein. Il semblait rêver.

« De quoi peut-il bien rêver ? » demanda Clint à voix basse une fois que Pietro ait été déposé dans une des chambres en face de celle de Wanda.

Wanda haussa les épaules tout en caressant doucement la main de son frère. Il semblait paisible et c'était ce qui comptait. Malgré le peu de souvenir qu'il possédait, il avait réussi à s'endormir.

« Je serais dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de moi, » fit alors Clint en ouvrant la porte tout en fixant Wanda toujours de dos.

A nouveau, la jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête. Clint quitta alors la pièce après un ultime regard vers le bel endormi. Ça faisait si longtemps que Clint n'avait pas ressenti cette petite lueur de bonheur et d'apaisement au fond de son cœur.

Si bien que cette nuit-là, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il avait l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve désespéré. Tout s'était déroulé si vite. En une petite après-midi il avait croisé la copie conforme de Pietro, avait appris que Wanda avait transféré l'âme d'un autre dans le corps de son propre frère, et qu'ils pouvaient faire revenir le vrai Maximoff en lui remémorant ses derniers souvenirs qui déverrouilleraient entièrement son esprit.

Ainsi, Clint se redressa dans le noir, incapable de dormir. Pietro était dans une chambre non loin de lui. Il dormait. Il était en vie après s'être sacrifié pour lui et l'enfant. L'homme qui lui avait permis de retrouver sa famille était en vie. Lui qui pensait avoir tout perdu après la mort de sa femme, venait de se réveiller. Ses trois enfants étaient toujours en vie, sain et sauf, et Pietro était là.

Mais c'était trop tôt. Il fallait qu'il ait du temps pour réfléchir. C'était trop rapide. Trop _Pietro_ justement. Clint avait pourtant besoin de dormir.

Instinctivement, il alluma son portable caché sous on oreiller en cas d'alerte et s'introduit dans ses fichiers dans le but de regarder quelques photos de sa famille, ce qu'il faisait souvent les nuits où il ne pouvait pas dormir. Cependant, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

La première photo, qui était donc, la dernière photographiée, n'était plus celle que Natasha avait prise de lui et Nathaniel. Non. C'était une photo de Pietro. Un Pietro pâle comme la mort aux yeux rougis qui semblait fixer avec étonnement l'écran. Clint comprit qu'il s'agissait de la fois où il avait prêté son portable à Pietro un peu plus tôt dans la mâtiné pour qu'il puisse être conscient du visage qu'il portait. Le mutant avant surement dû appuyer par inadvertance sur la touche « photo » en bas de l'écran.

Clint resta un instant à observer le regard cristallin du mutant qui semblait presque vide. Une multitude d'image lui revinrent en mémoire, comme les regards arrogants que Pietro lui lançait, qui était un signe de défi pour le tireur. Mais Pietro se souvenait-il de lui ? Peut-être pas finalement. Ce que Clint voyait, c'était un regard _vide_.

Clint reposa son portable sous son oreiller en poussant un long soupir. Il avait hâte que le soleil se lève pour voir comment avancerait la guérison du Maximoff.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le soir même, Pietro eut de la visite. Tony et Steve voulaient tout de même voir de leurs propres yeux le Maximoff toujours en vie. Pas de chance pour eux, il dormait. Wanda aussi mais avait été alerté par leur présence près de la porte et s'était redressée avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la chambre.

Tony remarqua que la poitrine du mutant se soulevait doucement, signe qu'il respirait. Il se promit de se pencher sur cette histoire par la suite.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Clint ouvrit les yeux, le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis un petit moment, et il se surprit lui-même à être resté si longtemps au lit. Ainsi, il repoussa les draps, se prépara rapidement, le cœur battant. Il avait faim mais son esprit était plus focalisé sur Pietro Maximoff.

Il quitta sa chambre d'un pas rapide en direction de celle de Pietro. Mais il entendit soudain deux voix à l'accent Sokovien.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… ? C'est n'importe quoi. »

« Si, je t'assure ! Essaie juste de courir. Tente de fouiller ton esprit et cherche cette vitesse qui fait de toi l'homme le plus rapide du monde. »

Clint s'approcha de la rambarde du couloir et vit en contrebas dans le hall, Wanda face à Pietro. Steve et Natasha étaient dans un coin, et semblaient eux aussi observer d'un œil attentif les jumeaux.

Cependant, Pietro lâcha des yeux sa sœur pour croiser le regard de Clint par-dessus l'épaule de Wanda. Clint vit un léger sourire se dessiner contre les lèvres du mutant, et son cœur se serra. Wanda se retourna et suivit le regard de Pietro pour découvrir Clint en hauteur, mains contre la rambarde.

« Je ne fais que suivre le cours, » se justifia Clint à l'adresse de la Maximoff en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

« Allez, Pietro, concentres-toi, » lui ordonna la jeune femme en se retournant vers son frère tout en lui donnant un léger coup contre l'épaule pour le faire redescendre sur terre.

« Ouais, ouais, » répondit Pietro de sa voix habituellement lasse.

Clint vit clairement Natasha chuchoter quelque chose à Steve après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers lui, sourire sournois gravé sur les lèvres. Clint aurait payé cher pour entendre leurs paroles. Mais il reporta rapidement son regard vers Pietro qui s'était mis à courir. Cependant, ce fut plutôt court. Même très court. Car le mutant avait déjà presque disparu dans un filet de lumière bleu.

Wanda lança une exclamation de joie comme l'aurait fait une petite fille.

« Il a repris rapidement du poil de la bête, » fit Natasha en tentant de suivre la poussière bleutée qui semblait accompagner la course de Pietro.

Cependant, le bruit d'une masse lourde se percutant contre une surface dure résonna dans tout le hall. Les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. qui s'y baladaient se stoppèrent net, croyant à une attaque. Tous les regards étaiement rivés vers Pietro. En effet, le jeune homme était assis à même le sol, une main contre la partie supérieure de son visage. Il venait de se prendre la grande baie vitrée du hall.

Clint ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire clair tandis que Natasha fit un rapide « j'ai parlé trop vite » à l'adresse de Steve. Wanda quant à elle n'avait pas perdu une minute pour courir jusqu'à son frère qui lança une exclamation en sa langue maternelle tout en plaquant une seconde main contre son visage.

Inutile d'être très intelligent pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Wanda se pencha à la hauteur de Pietro tout en lui disant quelque chose dans la même langue, qui semblait être doux.

Apparemment, Pietro n'avait rien perdu en termes de mémoire initiale. Il savait marcher, courir, parler, dont l'anglais et le Sokovien.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Steve en s'approchant des Maximoff.

Pietro avait retiré sa main tachée de sang tandis que Wanda inspectait son visage le tirant en arrière.

« Maintiens ta tête en arrière, » lui ordonna-t-elle. « J'aurais besoin de mouchoirs et serviettes. »

Natasha était déjà partie chercher la trousse de soin ou un médecin. Ce n'est pas ce qui manquait ici.

« Ce n'est pas drôle… » fit Pietro qui jeta un regard vers Clint toujours en hauteur, celui-ci ayant un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme gardait la tête en arrière, mains plaquées derrière lui pour le soutenir comme s'il tentait de bronzer. La situation était trop comique pour Clint qui avait passé les derniers moi dans une pénombre totale.

« T'as décidé de refaire la décoration du Q.G. ? » l'embêta Clint en montrant du bout de son menton la grande baie vitrée.

Wanda, Pietro et Steve observèrent alors la vitre. Un petit filet de sang y coulait. Pourtant, la vitre était saine et sauve, elle. Aucune rayure ne la marquait. Steve se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détournant les yeux pour ne pas sourire, mais pourtant, c'est ce que fit Wanda. La jeune femme sourit doucement, et rit dans un souffle. Elle ne pensait plus jamais être témoin de ce genre de moment avec son frère.

« C'est ça, riez tous… » grogna Pietro quand Natasha arrivait avec un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. « Quand j'aurais repris le contrôle de mon don, c'est vous qui en baverez ! »

Clint ne lâcha pourtant pas son sourire serein. Il en avait hâte. Puis, pendant que l'agent vérifiait les dégâts chez Pietro qui n'était pourtant pas grave dû à son métabolisme plus rapide, Tony vint se placer près de Clint, fixant la petite équipe en contrebas.

« Le gosse ne se rappelle pas de nous. Il faudrait qu'il soit face à des souvenirs plus percutants mais pas trop violent… » avoua Tony en poussant un soupir.

Clint hocha lentement la tête. Il n'était pas encore allé retrouver le mutant. Parce qu'il avait peur. Oui, il avait peur que Pietro ne se souvienne vraiment pas de lui.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer dans la forêt de Sokovie, là où nous cherchions le sceptre, » finit par proposer Clint. « Elle est toujours intacte, et c'est là que nous les avons rencontrés pour la première fois. »

« De toute manière, nous n'avons plus rien à perdre, alors essayons. Cependant ça sera sans moi, j'ai peur qu'il se souvienne de moi comme étant un ennemi. Souviens-toi avant la guerre, ils voulaient ma peau… Wanda est d'accord avec moi sur ce point-là. »

Oui, il valait mieux que Tony se tienne loin. On ne savait pas quel flash de souvenir pouvait apparaître dans l'esprit du Maximoff.

« Tu vas rester encore des heures dans le labo à la recherche des codes d'Ultron… ? C'est ça qui va te tuer, Stark. »

Le milliardaire poussa un long soupir en reculant.

« C'est la moindre des choses… A cause de moi, vous-… Enfin, on en a déjà discuté. Amusez-vous bien avec le gamin. »

Puis il quitta Clint pour se diriger vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres. Le tireur quant à lui resta à fixer quelque temps la silhouette de Tony disparaître pour ensuite descendre les marches qui le séparait des Maximoff.

Son cœur était battant. Qu'allait-il faire ? Pietro avait plus besoin de sa sœur que de lui. Ou tout du moins pour le moment. Clint avait remarqué qu'il ne savait rien de Pietro. Absolument rien. De même pour Wanda. Pourtant, il avait partagé de nombreuses missions avec elle.

L'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. quitta le petit groupe, tandis que Pietro se levait en se massant la nuque. Wanda discutait avec Natasha de quelque chose. Et Clint s'avançait lentement vers eux, le cœur battant.

« Où est ton arc, l'archer ? » sourit Pietro sournoisement. « Essaie de me toucher avec tes flèches pour voir ! »

 _Quoi ?_

Clint se figea. Wanda se retourna vivement vers Pietro, elle aussi surprise. Les trois Avengers fixaient avec étonnement le jeune homme qui fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » lâcha Pietro. « Faut bien que je m'entraine pour être à nouveau maître de mon pouvoir. »

« Tu te souviens de mon arc, » fit le tireur en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

« Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas ce qui te caractérise ? » lui demanda Pietro.

Clint laissa échapper un sourire tout en hochant la tête. Il se souvenait de lui. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou de le savoir.

« Pietro, avant d'essayer ce genre de chose dangereuse, tu devrais essayer de courir encore une fois, dehors, » lui proposa Wanda en lui montrant d'un geste de la tête l'herbe verte derrière la baie vitrée.

Pietro haussa les épaules tout en frottant inconsciemment son nez endolori, et disparu dans un filet de lumière pour courir à l'extérieur.

« Espérons qu'il ne se prenne pas la porte… » se moqua gentiment Natasha.

Mais pas un des deux ne répondit. Clint et Wanda restèrent tous deux face à la grande vitre, à fixer le faisceau bleuté qui passait et repassait derrière le verre, semblant les provoquer. C'était bien le Pietro Maximoff qu'ils connaissaient.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Quand Natasha eut terminé ses pompes, elle se redressa en position assise contre le tapis de sport. Elle était seule avec Clint dans la salle d'entrainement, et le tireur n'avait pas lâché un mot depuis le début de leur entrainement. Il faisait des tractions, ses mains enserrées contre la barre suspendue juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Certes Clint n'avait jamais été très bavard, mais il semblait qu'il était plus perdu dans ses pensées qu'autre chose. Natasha se décida enfin à parler, voulant éclaircir la situation.

« C'est fou, » fit-elle en étirant ses jambes devant elle pour attraper ses pieds, « Le gamin se rappelle seulement de toi et Wanda. Mais pas de moi. Ni même de Stark. Ni même d'aucun souvenir de sa propre enfance… »

« Peut-être parce que j'ai été la dernière personne qu'il a vue avant de mourir… » proposa Clint en se laissant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd, le souffle court.

Natasha étira son dos, et resta dans la même position tandis que Clint tira une serviette vers lui pour essuyer son visage en sueur.

« Il ne se souvint pourtant même pas du nom de son assassin… » compléta la jeune femme après une minute de silence.

Elle changea écarta les jambes toujours tendue devant elle et se pencha vers la droite pour attraper son pied.

« Vous lui avez parlé d'Ultron ? » s'étonna Clint qui avait commencé lui aussi des pompes près du tapis de la russe.

« On l'a mentionné deux fois, puis montré une photo. Mais rien. C'est peut-être une bonne chose finalement. Si jamais il se souvenait de son tueur, peut-être que ça serait trop violent pour son esprit déjà assez vide et instable selon sa sœur… »

Natasha se redressa et se massa la nuque.

« Est-ce qu'il est au courant qu'il a été _tué_ ? » demanda soudainement Clint en se figeant après une seconde pompe, tout en fixant la jeune femme, sourcil haussé.

« Aucune idée… Je n'en suis pas sûr vu son comportement… »

La jeune femme tira le bras pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau et boire quelques gorgées.

« En tout cas, mieux vaut ne pas trop interférer dans leur histoire, » reprit Clint tout en continuant son sport le souffle court, parlant à chaque poussé. « On ne sait pas ce qu'on peut déclencher chez lui… Wanda est la seule à pouvoir maîtriser la situation. »

« Mais tu n'es pas revenu à la base exprès pour l'aider ? »

« Non. J'avais déjà choisi de retourner vous aider lorsque je suis tombé sur le gosse dans ce foutu centre commercial… »

« Profites-en pour l'aider. Je suis sûr qu'il a besoin de toi. »

Clint ne répondit pas, et ne continua pas ses pompes, ayant perdu le fil de son comptage. Il se laissa tomber contre le tapis en tournant sur le dos, plaquant son avant-bras contre son front en sueur.

« Même avec l'esprit totalement vide, il reste le même envers toi, » reprit Natasha en enroulant son tapis de sport.

Clint retira son bras pour jeter un coup d'œil vers Natasha qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » lui demanda-t-il ce qui l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Toujours à chercher ton regard ou à te fixer. Je ne l'ai connu que très peu, mais je sais décrypter les gestes et paroles. »

Il est vrai que Natasha avait été entrainée aussi pour ça. Clint ne s'était jamais lassé de ses déductions. Jamais il n'avait réussi à lui cacher quelque chose très longtemps.

« C'était un jeu, Nat', » lui répondit Clint en se redressant difficilement. « Il tentait de me mettre hors de mes gonds, et, vulgairement, faisait tout pour me faire chier… »

A cette description, Clint fonça les sourcils. Finalement, le Pietro qui était dans le Q.G. ne s'y éloignait pas énormément.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas exactement la seule chose que je voyais, » fit mystérieusement Natasha en haussant les épaules.

« Si tu parles d'une jalousie ou je ne sais quoi, tu fais fausse route pour une fois. »

« Un jour, je te donnerai des cours particuliers sur l'Homme en général. Maintenant, viens manger, je meurs de faim. »

Avant que Clint n'ait pu répondre à Natasha, elle eut disparu de la pièce en un coup de vent. Il soupira. Combien de fois Natasha avait-elle souligné chez lui sa naïveté ? Même Laura lui en parlait parfois. Pourtant Clint était loin d'être bête. Quand c'était professionnel bien sûr.

Puis, Clint se leva, rangea ses affaires, et sortit de la salle, prêt à assouvir sa faim, espérant que Pietro soit de la partie lui aussi.

* * *

 _Désolée du petit retard, mais le boulot a tout fait retarder...!_

 _Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci de me lire et merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime !_

 _Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine avec un peu plus de Clint/Pietro._

 _Voilàààààà, bonne vacances à tout ceux qui sont en vacances, et bon courage à ceux qui ont encore leur brevet/BAC/partiels ou autre._

 _Bisous :)_


	6. Une tour sans fondation

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 6  
 **Une tour sans fondation**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro mangeait comme si cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Certes, c'était en partie vrai, mais ceci était presque effrayant. Surtout pour Tony qui se tenait juste en face de lui, dont l'assiette était toujours à moitié remplie. Pietro en était à sa troisième.

Steve était aussi à table. C'était un test. Mais Pietro ne semblait pas s'attarder sur les deux hommes. Ni sur Tony dont le visage était gravé dans sa mémoire après l'explosion de leur appartement, ni Steve contre qui il s'était souvent battu. Rien. Absolument rien. Pietro mangeait et c'était tout.

Le visage de Wanda assise à côté de lui s'illumina soudain lorsqu'elle vit Natasha et Clint entrer dans leur salon privé. Ils semblaient tous deux sortir de la douche, leurs cheveux étaient encore mouillés.

« Pietro maîtrise de nouveau son pouvoir, » fit-t-elle avec un grand sourire à l'adresse des deux nouveaux arrivants.

Steve était affirmatif. Jamais il n'avait vu Wanda aussi heureuse depuis les mois passés ensemble au Q.G. ou en mission. Et s'en était plaisant.

« Oh, tu oublies peut-être sa légère collision avec ma Bugatti qui sortait à peine du garage… » ironisa Tony en lançant un sourire faux à Wanda.

« C'était juste la portière, » répliqua Wanda en fronçant les sourcils, ayant déjà eu une longue discussion sur le sort de la voiture.

« La portière est _défoncée_ , » insista Tony en lançant un regard vers Natasha et Clint toujours debout devant la table à écouter leur conversation, comme pour avoir du soutien.

« La portière est _abimée_ , » répliqua Wanda en copiant le geste de Tony.

« Vous allez garder un souvenir de moi comme ceci, » fit Pietro après avoir déposé son verre d'eau vide, défiant le milliardaire du regard. « C'est la trace de mon épaule. »

« Je ne me baladerai jamais avec _la trace de ton épaule, soi-dit en passant, aussi grande que la portière elle-même_ à l'extérieur. Mes armures, OK. Mes voitures, non. »

Steve et Natasha ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher un rire qui exaspéra Tony.

« Hey, y 'a rien de drôle, elle sortait du garage ! » s'exclama le brun en fusillant Steve du regard qui leva ses mains en signe de reddition.

« Elle n'était pas si belle de toute manière, » rétorqua Pietro en haussant les épaules.

« Tu veux que je t'en montre des jolies, gamin ? T'as encore rien vue, t'es bien trop jeune ! »

Et Tony alluma son portable à la recherche de photos, prêt à lui en mettre plein la vue. Pietro plaça ses avant-bras contre la table en se redressant pour tenter de voir la recherche de Tony.

Natasha quant à elle s'assit au bout de la table, et attrapa le saladier de l'entrée tandis que Clint se dirigea vers le bar au bout de la pièce pour chercher de quoi boire et un plat à réchauffer rapidement.

Il entendit Tony s'éclaffer, Steve grogner suite à une erreur de langage et Pietro rire. C'était bon à entendre. Clint mit alors un plat de lasagne dans le micro-onde et le mis en route, se délectant de l'aura de bienveillance derrière lui.

Wanda était juste à côté de lui, et mettait son assiette et ses couverts dans l'évier.

« Où ça en est pour ses souvenirs ? » lui demanda Clint en se tournant vers elle, bras croisés.

Wanda plaqua ses deux mains contre le rebord de l'évier, et secoua la tête négativement.

« J'ai demandé à Stark de me trouver des photos de notre contrée encore intacte. J'ai retrouvé des images de notre première maison. Même du lieu de notre naissance. Mais rien ne se passe dans sa tête. Ce n'est pas percutant. Il a besoin de _vivre_ ses souvenirs. Comme ce qu'il fait avec nous. »

« Il ne se souvient pourtant pas de Tony. Ni de Steve ou même Ultron. _Ultron qui l'a tué_. »

Il avait dit la dernière phrase un peu plus bas au cas où le Maximoff déciderait de tendre l'oreille. Wanda ne répondit pas et fixait avec insistance le mur face à elle.

« Est-ce qu'il le sait ? » demanda Clint en plissant les yeux.

Wanda semblait redouter sa question. Mais elle finit par secouer la tête en poussant un soupir.

« Je n'ai rien dit. Absolument rien sur sa mort ou son sacrifice. J'ai peur que ça fasse trop. Je sens son esprit Clint. Je n'ai jamais vu un esprit aussi fragile. Pire que celui d'un nouveau-né. Je lui ai juste dit qu'il avait été assommé… »

« Comment ça se fait ? Que son esprit soit si faible ? »

« Parce qu'il possède des souvenirs un peu éclatés. Il se souvient de moi sans connaitre notre passé par exemple. Avons-nous déjà bâtit une tour sans fondation ? Non. Elle s'effondrerait. Et je sens que l'esprit de Pietro suit ce chemin… »

Le micro-onde bipa, et Clint sursauta contre son gré. Même Wanda sourcilla, étant plongée dans ses pensées. Pourtant, le tireur ne récupéra pas son plat.

« Et si tu tentes de lui insuffler des souvenirs petit à petit ? » proposa Clint.

Wanda secoua la tête négativement.

« Tu te souviens de la douleur qu'il à ressentie dans son crâne lorsqu'il a été face à trop de souvenirs à l'hôpital ? Tu imagines si j'étais intervenue dans sa tête ? C'est trop dangereux. »

Clint poussa un juron tout en ouvrant le micro-onde. Il souffla alors sur les pâtes fumantes avant de prendre le plat entre ses mains.

« Stark m'a dit que tu avais proposé d'aller dans la forêt de Sokovie, » fit Wanda avant que Clint ne tourne les talons. « Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. »

Elle lui lança un léger sourire. Sourire que Steve trouverait vrai s'il était face à la jeune femme.

« Ton aide nous serait inestenable, » continua Wanda en fixant Clint dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Euh, _inestimable_ , » se corrigea Wanda en se raclant la gorge, ayant un peu de mal à prononcer ce mot suite à son accent. « J'ai toujours eu du mal avec ce terme. »

Clint trouva cela presque mignon. Oui, Wanda pouvait être mignonne. Elle pouvait ressembler à une enfant. Tout comme Pietro. Deux gosses. Deux gosses qui n'avaient rien à faire ici. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce que s'était tué à dire Clint à leur propos durant la bataille contre Ultron.

« Wanda, c'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est mis à avoir une douleur infernale dans la tête, ce n'est pas raisonnable… »

« Il se souvient de toi… Il s'en est rappelé si vite. Il faut que tu restes avec moi. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît. Il a besoin de toi, tout comme de moi. »

Clint resta silencieux. Il en oublia même la chaleur de la barquette en carton qui brûlait ses doigts.

« Ok, » finit par soupirer Clint en hochant la tête.

Mais avant que Wanda ne puisse répondre, un cri s'éleva derrière eux :

« Oh ! Repose ça, tu veux ! »

Ils se tournèrent vivement vers la source du bruit. Pietro était debout, couteau à la main, pointant l'arme vers Tony debout lui aussi, ses deux mains devant lui en signe de capitulation. Seule la table les séparait. Natasha et Steve quant à eux étaient encore assis, observant étrangement leur échange.

« Toi… » lâcha Pietro sombrement sans lâcher le milliardaire des yeux.

« Oui… Oui moi, le type à qui tu as détruit la portière de sa voiture-… » commença Tony sans baisser les mains.

Natasha se leva lentement et attrapa le portable de Tony qui était toujours sur la table. Elle se tourna vers Wanda qui s'approchait rapidement de son frère.

« Il a vu l'insigne de Stark Industrie, » fit-elle à voix basse en montrant du doigt le logo inscrit à l'arrière du téléphone.

« Tu m'as brisé. Ma sœur et moi, »reprit Pietro en serrant les poings.

Wanda lut en son frère une réelle rage. Rage qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis une dizaine d'années. Pietro s'était souvenu de l'incident qui tua ses parents.

« J'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je joue à ce jeu là, » maugréa Tony en lançant un regard approbateur vers Steve toujours assis.

« Wanda, pourquoi restes-tu si sereine face à l'homme qui a détruit notre vie ?! » s'écria Pietro en se tournant vers sa sœur.

Clint voulu s'approcher mais Wanda le stoppa d'un bras. Elle s'avança doucement vers son frère qui ne lâchait pas son arme. Tous savaient qu'il fallait laisser faire Wanda.

« Il y a quatorze ans, » commença Wanda en mettant une main devant elle comme s'il elle s'approchait d'un animal effrayé. « Je me sentais tout comme toi. Nous partageons la même vision… Mais c'était il y a plus de dix ans maintenant, Pietro ! »

La fin de sa phrase était plus aigüe, et plus brisée.

« Il a tué notre famille ! » cria Pietro en reculant d'un pas.

« Oui. Cette bombe l'a fait… Mais le temps est passé. Nous avons tous changé… Nous avons combattu main dans la main… Nous ne sommes plus ennemis. Nous avions besoin de mettre la faute sur quelqu'un pour pouvoir avancer et pour que notre vie ait un sens… Notre réel ennemi n'est pas Stark… C'est toi-même qui finiras par me le dire… »

Pietro fixait Wanda dans les yeux. Il respirait fort et rapidement. Personne n'osait dire quoique se soit. Puis, le mutant leva les yeux vers Clint et le tireur croisa ses yeux brouillés de larmes. Clint resta incrédule.

« Je ne comprends pas… » commença Pietro en laissant tomber le couteau à terre.

Tony baissa alors lentement ses mains, plissant les yeux. Wanda s'approcha alors de son frère et le serra dans ses bras, déterminée. Pietro ferma alors les yeux et entoura le corps de sa sœur à l'aide de ses bras.

« Expliquez-moi… » murmura Pietro dont les larmes coulaient maintenant le long de ses joues.

Le cœur de Clint se serra. Pietro était perdu. Voilà l'une des fondations qui venait de s'ajouter à la tour incomplète. Une fondation qui fit vibrer la tour inachevée.

Inutile de réfléchir pour comprendre rapidement que Pietro venait de se souvenir de la souffrance qu'il avait endurée comme étant un orphelin en Sokovie. Clint ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient enduré tous les deux, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la joie.

« C'est un mauvais moment à passer, » lui murmura Wanda en caressant ses cheveux blancs. « Mais il le fallait… »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro passa l'après-midi dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elle voulait parler de son passé avec lui. Elle voulait être seule, et s'excusa auprès de Clint qui comprit totalement.

« Ça ne sert à rien de partir, je sais que tu attendais devant la porte depuis un bout de temps déjà, » fit Natasha avant que Clint ne puisse disparaitre à l'embranchement du couloir.

Au loin, la rouquine put entendre Clint soupirer longuement. Le tireur se retourna mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il était resté tel un automate figé devant la prote de la chambre de Wanda avant l'arrivée inopinée de la rousse.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel et marcha rapidement en direction de son ami.

« Du moment que tu n'entends pas Wanda hurler, c'est que tout va bien, » lui assura Natasha en se postant devant lui, bras croisés.

« Merci pour cette information très utile. »

« Plus sérieusement, t'en fais pas. Tout va aller pour le mieux. Il est en vie. N'est-ce pas une très bonne chose. »

Natasha lui sourit doucement. Mais Clint ne la suivit pas et secoua la tête.

« Il est vulnérable, » fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de la russe pour voir si personne ne les épiait. « Il ne saurait pas distinguer Ultron d'une épave de Stark. »

« On ne le quitte pas d'une semelle, ça va aller… »

« Ultron peut être n' importe où… Peut-être même à nous épier, là, tout de suite, » s'exclama Clint en montrant d'un geste de la main une caméra de surveillance accrochée dans l'angle du mur. « Et souviens-toi, il ne vit que pour la vengeance. Pietro n'est-il pas une cible parfaite ? »

Clint avait raison, Natasha le savait. Tout le monde le savait.

« C'est pour ceci que nous devons nous dépêcher de retrouver sa mémoire. Ainsi, il pourra devenir un Avengers à part entière. »

« Nat'… Lui et Wanda sont des gosses. Vraiment, ils sont jeunes. Trop jeunes. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Wanda ne quittera pas son poste, et Pietro la rejoindra forcément. Ici, ils ont trouvé comme une famille. Un refuge. Tu auras du mal à leur faire entendre raison. »

« Ecoute… Ultron m'a déjà pris Laura… Il était à deux doigts de prendre aussi mes enfants. Je ne veux pas qu'il en fasse de même… Pour vous. »

Natasha allait lui répondre, mais la venue de Sam Wilson derrière lui la coupa.

« Hey, les gars, si vous avez faim, c'est tout de suite, » fit-il en montrant du bout du pouce le couloir derrière lui. « Notre bon vieux Steve a préparé un bœuf bourguignon qui m'a l'air exquis ! »

La tension disparue rapidement, mais pourtant Sam sentit comme une gêne et se racla la gorge.

« J'ai coupé quelque chose… ? » fit-il en regardant un à un les deux tireurs d'élite.

« Non, tu arrives à point nommé, cette bonne odeur m'a donné faim, » répondit Natasha en jetant un regard lourd à Clint qui détourna rapidement les yeux.

Cependant, au dîner, les Maximoff ne s'y présentèrent pas. Tony était absent lui aussi, surement en train de chercher les codes d'Ultron, comme toujours. Natasha remarqua que Steve avait l'air déçu de voir que Tony ne viendrait pas. Même Vision qui ne mangeait jamais était présent à table pour discuter avec les Avengers.

Le repas se passa relativement calmement, dû surement à l'absence de Tony et Thor. Steve finit par apporter une part du bœuf à Tony dans un plateau, et Natasha trouva ça mignon de sa part, mais n'en dit rien, sachant que Steve n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Clint finit par regagner sa chambre, exténué. Peut-être dû à l'entrainement qu'il n'avait plus eu l'habitude de pratiquer. Ou peut-être à cause de toute la tension qu'apportait la présence de Pietro ici.

La seule chose que savait Clint, s'était qu'il voulait dormir. Ainsi, à peine entra-t-il dans sa chambre qu'il se laissa tomber sur son lit, tout habillé.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, encore comateux. Il s'était endormi. Depuis combien de temps ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son radio-réveil qui clignotait sur sa table de nuit. Il indiquait vingt trois heures sept.

« C'est ouvert, » grommela Clint en replongea son visage contre la couette, s'attendant à voir Natasha ou Steve.

La porte s'ouvrit alors presque timidement. Puis un léger silence. Clint fronça les sourcils contre le matelas, à l'affut. Ce n'était pas Natasha, ni Steve. Ni même Tony.

« Euh… Je te dérange ? »

Clint fit un bon titanesque suite à l'accent Sokovien qui s'était dégagé de cette phrase. Il manqua de tomber en arrière en se redressant, et jeta un regard incrédule vers le mutant qui paraissait lui aussi surpris.

« Tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici, » lâcha Clint en se remettant de sa frayeur.

Décidément, il devait se reposer. Jamais il n'était pris par surprise. Enfin, pas souvent.

« Excuse-moi. »

Clint haussa un sourcil. Est-ce que le réel Pietro s'excuserait lui ? Non. Il s'en moquerait. Pourtant, Clint remarqua quelque chose qui réchauffa son cœur. Le sourire de Pietro. Un sourire presque espiègle.

« Ça te fait rire, hein ? » lâcha Clint en plissant les yeux, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est, en effet, assez drôle… » avoua le mutant en hochant lentement la tête.

Clint quitta alors son lit tout en s'étirant pour faire face à Pietro.

« Ta sœur sait que tu es ici ? » demanda Clint en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Pietro pour analyser le couloir.

Pietro se tourna et referma la porte tout en secouant la tête.

« Elle ne veut pas que je sorte de ma chambre. Cependant, c'est moi le plus grand des deux. Je ne suis donc pas en droit de lui obéir… » sourit sournoisement Pietro en haussant les épaules.

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? » demanda Clint qui doutait sur le comportement à adopter.

En effet, que devait-il faire ? Aller chercher Wanda ? Lui parler comme si de rien n'était ? L'aider à se souvenir ?

« Je me souviens être né douze minutes avant elle. »

Puis, Pietro balaya la pièce du regard, et semblait comme fuir le regard du tireur.

« Wanda m'a rappelle mon passé. »

« C'est une bonne chose… » fit Clint qui pensait aux fondations dont parlait Wanda un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« C'est plus des mots que des images. »

Cette fois-ci, Pietro fixa le tireur dans les yeux. Et Clint se surprit à revoir le regard initial de Pietro.

Clint aurait aimé une chose. Il aurait aimé pouvoir remercier Pietro pour son geste. Pour son sacrifice. Mais il ne devait pas en parler. Ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Wanda avait raison sur ce point.

De plus, d'après les dires du Maximoff, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de son passé malgré les heures de Wanda utilisée pour lui décrire leur histoire. Pour Pietro, ça ressemblait plus à un conte qu'à de réels souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » le questionna alors le plus âgé en détaillant enfin le mutant des yeux.

Il portait un simple t-shirt blanc manche trois-quarts, moulant et un pantalon un peu plus évasé de couleur noire. Surement était-il dans son lit dernièrement. Ses cheveux blancs encore ébouriffés en étaient un indice.

« Une question trottait dans ma tête… » répondit le plus jeune d'une voix lasse, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon ample.

Clint croisa les bras d'un air entendu. « Je t'écoute, Sonic… »

C'était la première conversation qu'avait Clint avec Pietro depuis son « retour à la vie ». Et Clint n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça aurait pu être aussi dur. Il voulait lui dire tant de choses, mais c'était dangereux pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais pour toi ? Avant ma perte de mémoire. »

Les pensées de Clint se brisèrent instantanément et il regarda le mutant comme s'il venait de dire une idiote plus grosse que lui.

* * *

 _Alors verdict ? Comment va réagir Clint d'après vous ? :D_

 _Dans le prochaine chapitre, de nouvelles visions et d'autre scène Clint/Pietro, gros bisous et merci :)_

 _Et bon courage pour ceux qui ont encore des partiels/épreuves, et ceux qui attendent les résultats !_


	7. C'est pourtant vraiment moi

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 7  
 **C'est pourtant vraiment moi**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'étais pour toi ? Avant ma perte de mémoire. »_

 _Les pensées de Clint se brisèrent instantanément et il regarda le mutant comme s'il venait de dire une idiote plus grosse que lui._

« Pourquoi tu poses cette question… ? » demanda Clint peut-être un peu trop rapidement.

Pietro haussa les épaules tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il paraissait nerveux.

« Il n'y a qu'avec toi et Wanda que je me sens… _Bien_ , » expliqua Pietro sans regarder l'archer. « J'ai… Confiance. Pour Wanda, j'en déduis que c'est normal, il s'agit de ma sœur. » Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers le visage incrédule du tireur. « Mais pour ce qui est de toi. J'en sais trop rien. »

Clint paniquait intérieurement. Quelle était la démarche à prendre ? Si Wanda était là, elle aurait su quoi faire.

« Quel sont les souvenirs que tu as de moi ? » finit par demander le tireur.

Et puis, de toute façon, qu'étaient-ils tous les deux ? Ils n'étaient plus ennemis depuis un paquet de temps, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient réellement adressé la parole. A part pour se lancer quelques piques. Clint s'amusait à lui répondre. Ironisant même sur sa mort future, empalé par l'une de ses flèches. Mais il aimait bien ce gamin.

Pourtant, après son sacrifice, la place de Pietro avait changé dans le cœur de l'archer. Mais Clint ne sut pas en quoi ça s'était transformé. Car ses sentiments étaient brouillés par l'action de Pietro qui l'avait conduit à une mort certaine. Et la mort de Laura n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Et puis, est-ce que Pietro se souvenait, au fond de lui, de cet acte de courage ? Clint doutait.

« Je me souviens de flèches qui volent, » commença Pietro qui sembla réfléchir pour ensuite disparaître dans un éclair bleuté pour réapparaître juste devant Clint, l'une de ses flèches en main qui était initialement posée dans le carquois sur son lit. « Je me souviens aussi avoir essayé de les chopper plusieurs fois. »

Clint ne put cacher son sourire. En effet. Même durant la bataille, parfois, Pietro accourait juste devant Clint pour arrêter sa flèche et foncer dans le robot qui était la cible de l'archer. Il en prenait un malin plaisir.

« Ta sœur t'a dit que nous étions ennemis au début de toute cette merde ? » se méfia tout de même Clint en plissant les yeux.

Pietro joua avec la flèche, la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts. « Ouais. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'Ultron était le méchant de l'histoire. Elle me l'a dit. »

« Ce ne sont pas des visions, encore une fois ? »

« Que des mots. »

Clint poussa un long soupir. Ça n'allait pas être si simple de lui faire rappeler tous ces souvenirs. Puisque c'était ainsi, et sachant que Pietro ne partirait surement pas de cette pièce sans avoir eu une réponse, le connaissant, Clint se décida enfin à lui raconter quelque petite chose à son propos.

Et à se souvenir, Clint se mit à rire tout seul, en silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » l'interrogea Pietro un peu perdu tout en arrêtant net le mouvement de rotation de la flèche entre ses doigts.

« Je me souviens de quelque chose qui m'avait fait bien rire… »

Pietro semblait plus attentif, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Ça s'est déroulé dans l'un des paquebots qui transportait le vibranium. Vous étiez venu avec Ultron pour jouer les fils de pute. Je dois dire que vous nous aviez bien emmerdés sur ce coup-là. Surtout ta sœur. »

« Elle a des pouvoirs déments. »

Une certaine fascination se lit dans le regard du mutant, et Clint trouva cela presque mignon. Puis, il reprit, léger sourire narquois gravé au visage.

« Tu allais vite. Tu nous prenais par surprise. Puis, Thor a lancé son marteau… Tu es au courant pour son pouvoir ? »

Pietro se remémorait le visage du Dieu du Tonnerre qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs le matin même. Sa sœur lui avait raconté une histoire étrange sur ce marteau.

« Il n'y a que lui qui peut le porter, » fit Pietro en haussant un sourcil, faisant à nouveau tournoyer la flèche avec une précision d'exprès.

« Seulement ceux qui sont dignes, selon lui. Je te rassure, aucun de nous ne l'est. Sauf Vision. Peut-être Nat et ta sœur aussi j'en sais trop rien… Mais toi, tu ne pouvais pas. J'ai vu la scène en _live_. »

Clint sourit à nouveau, prêt à rire à nouveau face aux images qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux.

« Il a lancé son marteau, et toi, tu as tenté de l'attraper, l'ayant vu arriver lentement grâce à ta rapidité… Mais tu as fait une grossière erreur. »

« Non… » lâcha Pietro qui comprit alors ce qui avait dû se produire.

Clint explosa alors de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit comme ça. Et Pietro finit par sourire tout en secouant la tête, se grattant nerveusement le crâne.

« J'imagine que ça a dû être très drôle à voir, » ironisa Pietro en tentant un regard presque embrassé vers l'archer.

« Tu as roulé sur quelques bons mètres en lâchant un cri… Assez distingué, » ricana Clint en hochant la tête d'un air amusé.

Pietro plaqua une main contre son visage en lâchant un rire tout en marmonnant quelques mots, surement Sokovien, que Clint ne compris pas. Il aimait par-dessus tout, les « r » que roulait le plus jeune.

« Mais je ne perçois rien. C'est comme si tu inventais une histoire pour moi, » fit Pietro une fois l'atmosphère attrayante disparue.

Clint comprit qu'il fallait des images. Des choses percutantes. Comme l'insigne de Stark Industries. L'archer n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps car il s'approcha du plus jeune et lui attrapa le bras.

Pris de court, Pietro lâcha la flèche qui roula au sol. Au toucher du tireur, il sentit son cœur battre très vite. En effet, pour lui, la sensation du toucher, comme le goût ou la vue, était comme nouveaux. Et la main chaude de Clint contre son avant-bras était quelque chose de bon et nouveau.

Clint remarqua surement la légère crainte et surprise chez le Maximoff car il ne fit plus aucun geste et capta le regard inquiet de Pietro.

« Comme tu l'as dit plutôt, aie confiance, » lui fit Clint à voix basse.

« J'ai confiance, » lui répliqua pourtant Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je peux… ? »

Clint fit mine de relever la manche du mutant pour lui montrer ce qu'il allait faire, et Pietro hocha seulement la tête, le cœur battant toujours plus vite. Et Clint le sentait. Il le sentait rien qu'en ayant sa paume autour du bras musclé du plus jeune.

« Durant la bataille, tu t'es pris une balle alliée dans le bras, » expliqua Clint sans lâcher Pietro des yeux. « Si la cicatrice y est toujours, peut-être que tu t'en souviendras. »

Pietro hocha à nouveau la tête et Clint prit cela comme un accord. Ainsi, il enroula doucement la manche pour dévoiler le bras musclé du mutant. Et ça ne fut pas long. Car en effet, une petite cicatrice était encrée contre le biceps de Pietro. Clint passa instinctivement son pouce contre cette minuscule marque.

Il se souvenait de cette scène comme si c'était hier. Il avait vu du coin des yeux un policier tirer et Pietro se matérialiser un peu plus loin, semblant observer avec irritation son bras douloureux. A ce moment-là, Clint était sûr que Pietro se serait fait une joie d'exploser la figure de ce pauvre policier.

« Euh… Regarde un peu, » lâcha Clint après s'être raclé la gorge, lâchant le bras de Pietro.

Pietro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme réveillé et regarda l'endroit indiqué en tournant son bras vers l'intérieur.

A la vue de cette cicatrice, des images vinrent se graver dans sa tête. Une ville volante. Un homme dans une église. Wanda et ses éclairs rouges. Clint de dos. Une balle qui part. Une douleur. Et une seconde douleur dans son crâne.

Il plaqua brutalement une main contre son crâne et ses jambes lâchèrent. Mais avant qu'il ne touche le sol, Clint le rattrapa, un bras contre son dos, soudain inquiet.

« Hey, hey… Ça va ? » fit Clint aussi doucement que possible. « C'est une vision… C'est normal. Wanda te l'a dit… Ça va passer. »

Clint l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et Pietro grinça ses dents, plaquant cette fois-ci ses deux mains contre son visage, comme pour cacher ses yeux.

Il vit des balles. Des balles et encore des balles.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je vois toujours des balles… ? » gémit Pietro plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Le cœur de Clint rata un battement et il s'assit près de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules comme pour le calmer.

« Ça va aller… Calme-toi… »

Clint frotta doucement son dos, le cœur lourd. Il savait d'où venaient ses visions. Ces visions de balles. C'était surement celles d'Ultron qu'il avait reçu en pleine poitrine. Il aimerait pourvoir tout lui raconter, mais comme disait Wanda, la tour était trop grande. Il manquait des fondations. C'était trop tôt.

« Merde, » lâcha Clint en voulant se lever pour aller chercher Wanda ou éventuellement quelque chose pour calmer la douleur.

Cependant, Pietro l'empêcha de quitter le lit, une main contre son poignet. « Non, c'est bon. Ça va passer… »

Clint resta silencieux à observer le plus jeune, le doute incruster dans ses yeux. Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur en lui rappelant cette scène.

« Je m'en rappelle maintenant. Ce connard m'avait tiré dessus alors que nous les aidions, » fit le mutant en lâchant son crâne, comme pour vérifier si la douleur était bel et bien partie.

« C'était une erreur, je te rasures. Tu as foncé tête baissée dans la fusillade. »

« C'est vous qui étiez trop lent, » répliqua Pietro, un leur de malice brillant dans ses yeux.

Là aussi il retrouvait le Pietro Maximoff espiègle et joueur. Clint tapota alors l'épaule du plus jeune tout en se levant.

« Bon, tu devrais aller te reposer. Tes pâle comme la mort. Et je doute que Wanda soit heureuse d'apprendre ta venue ici si elle t'a forcé à rester dans ta chambre. »

Surement voulait-elle éviter une seconde crise comme celle avec Stark au repas.

« Elle a peur que je fasse une connerie comme la dernière fois, » sourit ironiquement Pietro en fixant le plancher.

Même Pietro n'était pas dupe. Clint se racla la gorge et secoua la tête :

« Elle te protège aussi. Regarde ce que tes souvenirs te font endurer. Ton cerveau, même petit, ne peut pas enregistrer autant de chose à la fois. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il donna une légère pichenette contre la tempe de Pietro. Quelques mèches de cheveux blancs lui tombèrent ainsi devant les yeux, et Pietro lâcha un petit rire.

« Tais-toi, vieil homme. »

« De nous deux, tu es celui qui en a plus la carrure, » le taquina Clint en lui montrant d'un geste de la main les cheveux du jeune homme.

« Etrange couleur, n'est ce pas ? Ma sœur m'a dit que c'était à cause d'un gars nommé Strucker. »

« Tu te souviens-… ? »

« Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus. »

Clint était au courant pour les expériences menées sur les jumeaux. Et l'archer redoutait le jour où il découvrirait tout cela. Où il se rappellerait de tous ses souvenirs. Wanda lui avait dit qu'ils avaient grandement souffert. Et qu'être orphelin en Sokovie était une réelle torture.

« Qui est-ce que j'étais pour toi ? » répéta soudain Pietro en levant les yeux vers Clint debout face à lui.

A nouveau, Clint resta sans voix. Pourtant, Pietro voulait une réponse.

« Tu étais pour moi un gamin arrogant qui faisait tout pour me faire chier en toutes circonstances, » commença le tireur en poussant un profond soupir. « Nous étions… Coéquipier peut-être. Je ne t'ai pas connu très longtemps, tu sais… »

« Pourtant j'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours connu… »

« Erreur. Entre la première fois où l'on s'est rencontrés et la fois où… Tu as perdu tes souvenirs, il s'est déroulé même pas une semaine. »

Pietro hocha lentement la tête tout en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Le pauvre semblait à nouveau perdu.

« Ainsi donc nous étions… Rivaux ? » continua le plus jeune à voix basse.

Clint sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se souvint de toutes les fois où il avait espéré pouvoir tuer Pietro. Il disait cela en rigolant bien sûr, mais ça restait tout de même présent. Combien de fois s'en était-il voulu pour ces pensées.

« J'ai souhaité ta mort, bordel… » murmura Clint en plaquant une main contre son visage, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Quoi ? »

Cependant, ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte de la chambre de Clint s'ouvrit brutalement. Intitule de réfléchir longtemps, c'était Wanda. Pietro se leva rapidement et Clint se retourna vers la jeune femme. Pourtant, elle ne paraissait pas en colère malgré la force qu'elle avait mis pour ouvrir la porte.

« J'ai eu quelques visions. La Sokovie qui vole, » expliqua Pietro avant que sa sœur ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Grâce à la cicatrice de la balle qu'il a reçue par un flic, » compléta Clint qui vit le regard surpris de Wanda.

Wanda observa étrangement les deux hommes. Ils étaient comme deux gamins pris en faute. Clint qui avait maintenant les mains derrière le dos se racla la gorge.

« C'est bon je te rends ton frère, » fit-il simplement.

« Je venais t'avertir que demain matin nous partions pour la Sokovie… Ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste… Et c'est en venant devant ta chambre que j'ai ressenti la présence de mon très cher frère. »

Wanda lança un regard lourd à Pietro qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne veux que ton bien, » insista Wanda. « Regarde-toi. Il faut que tu te reposes le plus possible. Ce que tu subis est un lourd effort mental. Tu ne tiendras pas comme ça. »

Pietro leva les mains en signe de reddition et fit quelques pas vers la porte, passant près de sa sœur. Puis, avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers Wanda et Clint.

« A demain alors, pour la suite de nos aventures, » lâcha-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée derrière le Maximoff, Wanda se tourna derechef vers Clint, et le tireur poussa un soupir.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit à propos de sa mort, » fit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Il est venu seul jusqu'à toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Clint hocha lentement la tête, et perçut un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Wanda.

« Il m'a posé beaucoup de questions à ton propos, » fit Wanda le regard perdu dans le vide. « Ce que je lui raconte, ce ne sont que des histoires pour lui… Il me connaît aussi peu que toi. »

La jeune femme paraissait bien triste. Elle avait pourtant passé tout l'après-midi avec Pietro, et apparemment, il n'y avait pas de nouveauté. Hormis l'affaire de la cicatrice. Clint s'approcha d'elle et plaça ses mains contre ses bras pour les frotter doucement du bout de ses pouces. Intriguée par ce geste, Wanda leva des yeux brillants de larmes vers le tireur.

« Demain, nous allons avancer à nouveau. Rien n'est perdu. Si Thor a raison, ses plus récents souvenirs nous aideront, » la rassura Clint. « Garde espoir. Toi aussi il faut que tu te reposes. Tu as l'air exténuée. »

Wanda hocha la tête en souriant tristement.

« C'est toute cette pression. Tout va si vite. »

« Comme ce qu'est ton frère, » ricana Clint en lâchant la Maximoff.

Wanda acquiesça. « Je sais que c'est dur, je le sens. Mais évite de lui parler de son sacrifice… »

« Je l'avais compris. »

Puis, après un ultime regard entendu, Wanda tourna les talons, et quitta la chambre, laissant Clint seule au milieu de la pièce sombre. Arriverait-il vraiment à retrouver Pietro ?

Pietro quant à lui avait regagné sa chambre, mais à peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'il avait ressenti une peine immense. Une peine étrangère. C'était sa sœur, il le sentait. Comme il avait senti cet élan de joie lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux.

Il se laissa tomber dos à la porte, une main contre son cœur. Il savait pourquoi sa sœur était triste. Il l'avait sentit durant l'après-midi.

« C'est moi… Wanda… » murmura Pietro en fermant les yeux, le cœur lourd. « Oui… C'est moi, je le sens. »

Il aimerait tant pouvoir se souvenir de tout. Il aimerait tant.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Wanda ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre de Pietro. Décidément, c'était une habitude pour elle.

Cependant, l'heure n'était pas aux plaisanteries. Elle avait ressenti une frayeur titanesque chez son frère durant la nuit, et n'avait pas hésité à sauter de son lit pour accourir dans la chambre de Pietro.

Celui-ci était déjà réveillé, assis entre ses draps, une main plaquée contre son crâne. Le reflet de la lune entre les rideaux se reflétait contre la peau pâle du Maximoff. Il était en sueur.

« Pietro, ce ne sont que des cauchemars ! » s'exclama Wanda en s'agenouillant sur le matelas, tendant une main tremblante vers Pietro.

Elle avait ressenti toute sa frayeur. Mais ce fut la première fois que Wanda ne rentra pas dans sa tête pour y voir ce qu'il s'y cachait et l'aider à surmonter cette peur. Tout simplement car il ne le supporterait peut-être pas.

« Explique-moi... » fit doucement Wanda en plaçant sa main contre l'épaule de Pietro.

A ce toucher, il sursauta, et Wanda lui chuchota que tout allait bien.

« Tu étais toujours si prévenante avec moi… ? » demanda Pietro sans regarder sa sœur.

« Toujours. Surtout tes nuits de cauchemars… Et je serais toujours là la nuit. »

Pietro lâcha son crâne et hocha la tête légèrement. Il tremblait. C'était bien plus violent que n'importe quel autre cauchemar qu'il avait pu avoir jusque-là, même durant leur vagabondage étant jeune dans les rues sales de Sokovie.

« Raconte-moi, » lui chuchota Wanda en caressant doucement son épaule.

Pietro prit alors la main d Wanda dans la sienne et la serra fort.

« Il y avait un bruit horrible… Quelque chose qui me transperce… »

Wanda tressaillit.

« Il y avait l'archer qui me regardait comme si… Comme si j'avais fait une canonnerie… »

Il leva enfin les yeux vers Wanda qui hocha lentement la tête tout en caressant la paume de Pietro à l'aide de son pouce, le poussant à continuer même si elle savait de quoi il s'agissait.

« Et toi qui hurles encore et encore, » compléta Pietro d'une voix un peu plus forte. « C'était si douloureux. »

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve… Bientôt, tu pourras faire la différence entre ce qui s'est réellement passé et les cauchemars. »

Wanda s'en voulu énormément de mentir à son propre frère. Ce n'était surement pas un rêve. Mais ce qui s'était réellement produit. Pietro voyait sa propre mort. Mais Wanda le sentait, Pietro n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Son esprit était si faible.

Elle passa instinctivement le bout de ses doigts contre le front de son frère, poussant quelques mèches de cheveux blancs, comme pour ressentir plus l'esprit du jeune homme. Pietro se laissa faire, sans lâcher la seconde main de sa sœur.

« De toute manière, je suis plus rapide que les balles, » fit soudainement Pietro en brisant le silence, léger sourire gravé sur les lèvres.

« Tu vas plus vite que la mort elle-même, crois-moi… » lui sourit Wanda.

Puis, ce fut dans cette chambre que les jumeaux finirent leur nuit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en toute sérénité.

* * *

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous, comme ça quand vous allez vous réveiller (si vous êtes couchez bien sûr), vous aurez ce chapitre en surprise !_

 _Alors verdict :) ?_

 _Prochain chapitre : **Un moment familiale**_

 _Gros bisous et merci ! C'est grâce à vous que cette fanfic continue de perdurer sur ce site !_


	8. Un moment familiale

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 8  
 **Un moment familiale**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Il a vu sa mort… »

A ses mots, Clint se figea. Il venait de pénétrer dans le Quinjet, et pensait être seul. Cependant, Wanda était déjà là, assise, à fixer la carte mondiale incrustée dans l'écran de la table.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda Clint en déposant son carquois de flèche dans un coin.

« Il a fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Je pensais que c'était comme toutes les autres fois, mais non. Il m'a raconté de quoi il s'agissait. Et c'était sa _mort_. »

Wanda ne lâchait pas la carte des yeux. Elle paraissait tout aussi exténuée que son frère. Si ce n'est pus.

« Il a dû ressentir toute cette douleur… » reprit Wanda dont la voix trahissait sa peine, tout en plaquant une main contre son cœur. « Ce genre de souvenirs est en train de le détruire. Il faut faire vite… »

« Nous allons faire tous les lieux que nous avons dû traverser durant l'ère d'Ultron, s'il le faut. Dès que ton frère se pointe, on part sans attendre. »

Wanda leva enfin les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête, surprise par la détermination de l'archer. Puis, Clint traversa le jet pour préparer l'engin au décollage. Mais à peine eut-il appuyé sur un bouton qu'il entendit le son d'une corde qu'on tirait et qu'on relâchait. C'était le son de son arc, ça, on ne lui faisait pas !

Il se retourna derechef et vit Pietro à l'entrée du jet, son arc entre les mains, semblant viser l'archer. Wanda resta silencieuse à observer son frère avec amusement.

« Repose ça, gamin, c'est pour les grands, » fit Clint en remarquant le sourire espiègle de Pietro.

« Oh, je suis sûr que tu as déjà dû vouloir m'en planter des flèches, vieil homme, » ricana Pietro en abaissant l'arc, d'un air joueur.

 _Vieil homme_. Eh bien, Pietro restait tout de même bien Pietro. Clint laissa échapper un sourire tout en s'asseyant sur le siège du pilote.

« Je suis sérieux, tu pourrais te tuer avec, » se moqua Clint en vérifiant les données de pilotage.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'apprendras à l'utiliser correctement, et moi, j'entrainerais ton corps d'homme âgé. »

Il l'avait cherché, et Clint laissa échapper un rire clair tout en appuyant sur la commande pour fermer la porte du jet. Apparemment, seule Wanda, quelque peu surprise, semblait remarquer l'étrange arrière pensée de la phrase de son frère.

« Allez, va déposer ton royal postérieur quelque part avant que tu ne t'étales par terre ou t'assommes tout seul ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Clint enclencha les moteurs du jet. La porte du hangar s'ouvrir alors et le soleil se refléta dans les yeux de l'archer. Il souriait doucement. Il avait la foi. Il avait l'espoir.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Ils avaient raison, il ne restait plus rien.

Clint avait déjà vu quelques reportages et des news dans le journal du soir sur la ville détruite.

Le jet s'était posé dans une clairière juste à côté de la forêt, et il suffisait de faire quelques pas pour arriver au bord d'une falaise, et y apercevoir les décombres d'une ville qui avait fait une chute libre pour ensuite y rencontrer le sol. Même le fort avait été recouvert. On aurait dit que la terre avait été brassée par une vague géante.

Au loin, ils pouvaient y distinguer des grues jaunes et des campements temporaires.

Wanda et Clint fixèrent cet étrange paysage, nostalgique. La jeune femme paraissait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait vécu durant toute son enfance d'après ce qu'avait compris Clint. Mais jamais Pietro ne pourrait se rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait plus rien. Le vent macabre fouettait leur visage et il faisait maintenant presque froid.

« C'est ici… » fit Clint en jetant un coup d'œil vers sa sœur.

Wanda hocha lentement la tête sans quitter des yeux ce spectacle. Elle n'y était jamais retournée depuis et avait refusé catégoriquement de regarder des images de l'œuvre d'Ultron. Et elle ne reconnaissait absolument rien.

Doucement, Pietro attrapa la main de sa sœur pour la serrer dans la sienne, sentant la déstresse dans son regard. Wanda la serra un peu plus, voulant ressentir la chaleur corporelle de son frère. Clint les regarda faire, le cœur lourd.

« Essayons de descendre un peu, avec un peu de chance, tu te souviendras de certains de ces chemins forestiers, » finit par dire Clint.

Wanda lâcha la main de l'ainé et hocha alors la tête, semblant soudain se réveiller.

« Je passe devant ! » s'exclama Pietro en disparaissant, laissant derrière lui une trace bleutée.

« Vas-y doucement, » lui conseilla Clint, une main contre ses lèvres pour porter sa voix plus loin.

C'était inutile de lui dire cela, Clint le savait. Il soupira alors, et Wanda commença sa marche en laissant échapper un léger rire.

Ainsi, le petit groupe descendit le petit chemin à travers les arbres de la forêt. Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous leurs pieds, et ainsi, il pouvait entendre de loin la course effrénée de Pietro. Celui-ci se stoppait parfois, observant avec attention les alentours. Il était toujours devant, et finit par se stopper face à des ruines entre les arbres.

Clint remarqua immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un des bunkers de Strucker qu'avaient détruit lui et les Avengers. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Ils approchaient du lieu de _leur_ première rencontre. Mais pourtant, tout se ressemblait ici.

Wanda marchait non loin de Clint, et le tireur pouvait avoir un œil sur les jumeaux, arc en main. On ne savait jamais. Un des Ultron était toujours vivant quelque part sur cette planète.

« Stop ! »

A ces mots, Clint sursauta et leva son arc armé d'une flèche vers Pietro pour le protéger d'un éventuel danger. Même les mains de Wanda avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre, signe qu'elle aussi était prête à agir.

Cependant, Pietro se tenait seul à quelques mètres d'eux, touchant du bout des doigts l'un des arbres de la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lâcha Clint en abaissant son arc, prit de court.

« Ne bougez pas, » répéta Pietro en se tournant vers Wanda et Clint.

Puis, il montra du doigt quelque chose derrière lui.

« Tire une flèche dans cette direction, vieil homme, » lui intima ensuite le mutant avec pourtant un grand sérieux.

Déboussolé par l'étrange comportement de Pietro, Clint ne prit pas en compte le surnom et fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Tire dans cette direction. »

Wanda jeta un regard insistant à Clint, et le tireur finit par hocher la tête, s'exécutant.

Ainsi, la flèche qu'il avait armée quelques secondes plus tôt fila dans le vent. Mais celle-ci disparut soudain dans un éclat bleuté. Inutile de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre que c'était Pietro lui-même qui l'avait intercepté au vol.

 _Comme la première fois… !_

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Pietro apparut juste derrière lui, et le poussa en avant avec pourtant une certaine délicatesse. Clint se rattrapa à temps, manquant de glisser sur les feuilles mortes, et leva derechef la tête devant lui. Pietro s'était arrêté à quelques mètres, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« T'as rien vu venir… ? »

Cette simple et unique phrase déstabilisa le plus vieux qui enserra plus fort l'arc contre sa paume. Cette simple phrase qui était un jeu pour eux au début. Et qui avait finit par être les dernières paroles de Pietro.

Pietro venait de rejouer à la perfection leur première rencontre.

« C'est ça, n'est ce pas ? » continua le Maximoff en haussant un sourcil, intrigué par l'air incrédule du tireur.

« Euh… Ouais… Sauf que tu m'as littéralement envoyé valser… La rencontre avec le sol avait été rude. »

« Il me semble aussi que tu t'es fait avoir par un tir ennemi à ce moment-là, » reprit Pietro en pointant le bas-ventre de Clint du bout de la flèche qu'il avait interceptée plus tôt.

Wanda retenait son souffle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ça y est. Il se souvenait.

« Ça n'a pas fait du bien, » confirma Clint dans une grimace.

« Je m'en doute. Pardonne-moi d'avoir baissé ta garde. »

Et il disparut à nouveau pour apparaître quelques mètres derrière sa sœur.

« Il y avait le gars au bouclier ici… » compléta Pietro en marchant doucement, fixant le sol comme s'il cherchait le moindre indice. « Lui au moins il s'était mieux réceptionné. »

Il finit sa phrase dans un ricanement qui irrita quelque peu le tireur.

« Tais-toi si tu ne veux pas que je te colle une flèche dans les fesses, gamin. »

Pietro disparut à nouveau dans un éclat de rire. Wanda s'approcha alors de Clint, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Il s'en souvient. C'est formidable. Nous sommes sur la bonne voie, » lui assura la jeune femme. « Si seulement la ville était encore intacte… Nous aurions pu aller plus loin. »

« J'y toucherai deux mots à Stark. Je ne vais pas croire que je dis ça mais… Il a de souvent de bonne idée. Si on écarte Ultron du lot. »

Wanda hocha alors la tête, et continua sa marche, main derrière le dos. Elle paraissait bien plus rayonnante que l'habitude.

Une fois loin des regards, Pietro s'arrêta en glissant dans les feuilles, se rattrapant au tronc de l'arbre à sa droite. Il s'y adossa alors, le souffle court, tirant sa tête en arrière. Son crâne le faisait souffrir. De nouvelles images s'immisçaient dans son esprit les unes après les autres. Cette vision de la rencontre avec Clint avait été comme une petite brèche parmi celles qui arriveront plus tard.

Il plaqua une main contre son crâne, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il se souvint de Wanda si jeune, du visage de sa mère et son beau-père. De sa maison. De ses jouets lego. Des poupées étranges de sa sœur. De son salon. Et c'était tout. Des images étranges et rapides.

Son cœur se calma. Et la douleur s'apaisa. Pourtant, il resta perplexe. Et méfiant. Parmi ses souvenirs, il y avait toujours ces flashes étranges qui apparaissaient une milliseconde, montrant une pluie de balles, le visage choqué de Clint et les larmes de Wanda.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Ils avaient marché durant deux bonnes longues heures, et la fatigue commençait à naître pour Wanda et Pietro. Surtout Pietro dont la folle énergie commençait à ne plus le suivre.

Ils avaient tenté de s'approcher des ruines, mais rien à faire, ils avaient vu de loin des policiers empêcher quiconque d'y pénétrer. De plus, il y avait trop de journalistes qui y rodaient, et Clint n'avait pas envie de sacrifier son temps pour eux une fois assailli. De toute manière, rien n'était reconnaissable.

Ainsi, il avait continué à travers la forêt, car Wanda leur assurait que Pietro s'était souvent défoulé dans cette forêt, courant à vive allure. Parfois, ils s'enfuyaient ici tous les deux, voulant être un peu seuls et discutait sans être écouté. Mais Pietro ne se souvenait de rien.

Clint fut le premier à quitter le sentier de la forêt pour traverser une route goudronnée. Il aperçut au loin une petite ville qui n'appartenait pas à la Sokovie.

«Je vous invite à manger un morceau, » proposa Clint en montrant du bout du pouce les bâtiments à travers les arbres.

En effet, il était presque quatorze heures, et personne n'avait encore mangé. Wanda hocha vivement la tête, sourire aux lèvres et Pietro partit vers la ville telle une fusée.

« C'est surement sa façon de dire qu'il a faim, » ricana Clint en haussant un sourcil.

Wanda laissa échapper un rire. « Il devrait se ménager ! D'ici quelques minutes, il ne pourra même plus mettre un pied devant l'autre. »

Ceci semblait être du déjà vécu.

Wanda avait raison. Elle et Clint retrouvèrent Pietro assis sur le bord du trottoir face à un fast-food, la tête plongée en avant, semblant exténuée.

La ville n'était pas très animée, mais il y avait beaucoup de policier dans les rues, surement suite à l'attaque d'Ultron. Clint ne serait même pas surpris s'il croisait un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltré.

Lorsque Wanda s'approcha de son frère, Pietro leva une main vers elle. « Je vais bien. Juste besoin de souffler un peu. »

« Alors ramènes-toi, » fit Clint en poussant la porte du fast-food. « Avant que le resto ne décide de fermer les cuisines ! »

Ainsi, comme une famille unie, ils se placèrent à une table près de la fenêtre. Les jumeaux face à Clint qui dissimula son arc sous la table voyant les regards furtifs et étranges que lui lançaient certaines personnes du restaurant. Bien sûr, il fit en sorte de pouvoir l'intercepter n'importe quand.

« Merci, » fit alors Wanda à l'adresse de l'archer alors que son frère avait déjà intercepté le menu.

La jeune femme donna alors un coup de coude discret à Pietro qui leva les yeux avec un « Hum ? Ah oui ! Merci. Je meurs de faim, je te remercierai après vieil homme. »

Il replongea alors son regard dans le menu avec un sourire étrange gravé sur les lèvres et Clint hocha la tête lentement.

« Pas de quoi. J'allais pas vous laisser mourir de faim. Et puis, ça me fait plaisir. »

Clint prit ensuite l'une des cartes et remarqua que c'était écrit en croate, russe et une troisième langue qui était surement du sokovien. Heureusement, Clint connaissait un peu le russe grâce à Natasha.

Rapidement, une femme assez forte chaleureuse s'approcha du groupe, calepin en main. Clint s'apprêta alors à la saluer en russe, mais Wanda fut plus rapide :

« Zdravok*, » fit-elle en guise de _bonjour_ suivi de Pietro qui ne quittait pas des yeux la page des desserts.

Clint haussa un sourcil. Logique qu'ils utilisent leur langue natale ici.

« Zdravsvuyte, » fit Clint en russe.

Wanda et Pietro levèrent illico la tête vers Clint, l'observant étrangement. Mais avant que Clint n'ait pu comprendre leur réaction, la femme ronde reprit en sokovien :

« _Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?_ »

« _Les paninis aux trois fromages avec des légumes verts et seulement de l'eau en boisson, »_ fit Wanda qui semblait bien plus à l'aise en sokovien. « _En dessert je prendrais l'assiette gourmande. »_

La serveuse griffonna quelque chose et regarda ensuite Pietro qui se craqua la nuque et se racla la gorge :

« _Un burger au bacon avec l'œuf, le chief burger sans les chorizos, et les fajitas au poulet pour une personne. Avec des frites. Un smoothie aux fruits rouges et un cola en boisson. Assiette gourmande, crème brûlée française et Brownie en dessert. »_

Wanda se retint de rire et Clint le regard avec des gros yeux. OK, il ne comprenait pas un mot de cette langue, mais avait très bien compris qu'il avait commandé deux hamburgers et bien d'autre chose que Thor lui-même ne pourrait finir. Même la serveuse semblait surprise mais continuait d'écrire rapidement.

« Ton porte-monnaie risque d'en prendre un coup… » chuchota Wanda à l'archer en jetant un regard qui se voulait sévère vers son frère.

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je fasse une crise comme les fois où je ne mange pas assez ? » s'offusqua Pietro en haussant un sourcil.

« Au moins, y a des choses qui ne se perdent pas, » ricana la jeune femme.

Clint poussa un soupir. Tant pis pour son porte-monnaie. C'était la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps qu'il offrait quelque chose à quelqu'un. Au moins, la prochaine fois il saurait qu'il faut mieux éviter d'inviter Pietro au restaurant.

« _Et vous ?_ » demanda la serveuse toujours en sokovien à l'adresse de Clint.

L'archer comprit qu'elle attendait sa commande. Alors Clint tira la carte vers elle et lui montra du doigt le burger qu'il souhaitait en tentant de le prononcer à la sokovienne, ainsi que sa boisson et son dessert. Pietro ne put retenir un ricanement face à cet accent.

Puis, la serveuse partit après un « _merci bien_ ». Pietro ne perdit alors pas une seconde pour se moquer.

« Que ça soit en russe ou en sokovien, ton accent reste vraiment merdique ! »

« On en parle de ton accent quand tu me parles à ce moment même ? » répliqua Clint en lançant un regard de défi au mutant.

Avant que la conversation ne s'envenime, Wanda glissa :

« Alors tu ne connais pas le sokovien… ? »

Clint secoua négativement la tête en quittant Pietro des yeux. « C'est pas une langue très répandue, » se justifia-t-il.

Pietro se tourna alors vers Wanda, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça veut dire qu'on peut parler librement sous son nez, » ricana-t-il en passant un bras contre le dossier de la banquette.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel. Et pourtant, Wanda renchérit en sokovien, léger sourire gravé au visage.

« _En effet… T'es un vrai gamin Pietro !_ »

Puis, Pietro se tourna vers Clint, plaçant ses avant-bras contre la table, sourire sournois gravé au visage.

« _J'ai cassé l'une de tes flèches quand on était dans le jet_ , » fit Pietro toujours en sokovien.

Wanda haussa les sourcils, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Clint fronça les sourcils.

« _Tu, stronzetto**_ … » lâcha Clint en plissant les yeux.

« Italien, » fit Wanda en lançant un regard vers son frère qui semblait ne pas avoir compris ce qu'avait dit l'archer.

« Il a dit quoi ? » lui demanda Pietro.

« Tu l'as mérité. »

Ok, Wanda connaissait l'italien, et pas Pietro. C'était bon à savoir pour Clint. Clint ricana alors et Pietro lui lança des éclairs. Mais l'arrivée des boissons attira soudain leur attention. Pietro se jeta presque sur le smoothie, buvant presque le verre à moitié à l'aide d'une si petite paille, ce qui en était presque comique.

Clint le regarda faire presque ahuri. De plus, la serveuse amenait aussi les plats. Deux hamburgers, des fajitas et des frites pour Pietro. C'était à ne pas y croire.

« _Bon appétit !_ » fit la serveuse en sokovien.

« Merci, » répondirent les jumeaux qui commencèrent directement à manger.

Cependant, Clint resta quelques secondes à observer les jumeaux. Surtout Pietro.

« Quel genre de personne tu es pour boire un smoothie sous cette fraicheur, en plein milieu d'un repas aussi calorique que celui-ci ? » marmonna Clint en fixant un à un les plats de Pietro.

Le jeune homme avait déjà commencé à piquer dans ses frites comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. En fait, ce n'était pas parce que Pietro était resté mort plusieurs semaines, non, c'était une habitude chez lui.

« Mon métabolisme est rapide. Si je ne mange pas, je deviendrais anorexique sans même lever le petit doigt, » expliqua simplement Pietro en croquant à pleine dent dans son sandwich.

« N'exagérons pas non plus… » fit Wanda qui mangeait avec beaucoup plus de soins de son frère.

« Et toi, tu ferais mieux de prendre un peu de poids. T'es trop maigre ma sœur, j'ai peur pour ta santé. »

Clint les observa longuement, et finit par sourire doucement. Ça lui faisait du bien de voir Wanda et Pietro qui semblait si serein.

Le repas se déroula alors dans la joie. Ils en oubliaient presque que l'esprit de Pietro était pratiquement vide. Wanda racontait quelques histoires drôles à propos d'elle et son frère, et Pietro ne cessait de taquiner Clint. L'archer ne se faisait pas prier pour en faire de même, tout en racontant certaines anecdotes des missions qu'il avait achevées au S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

* Zdravok, _Bok_ en croate veut dire bonjour. Et _Zdravstvuyte_ veut dire aussi bonjour en russe. Puisque la langue Sokovienne n'existe pas en vrai, j'ai fait un mix des deux pour dire _bonjour_ en Sokovien, voilà !

**Tu, stronzetto (italien) : toi, petite merde

 _J'ai prévu environ 17 chapitres pour cette fiction, donc nous avons surement entamé la moitié de l'histoire._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera :_ **Instinct de Protection**

 _Merci pour vos reviews, je vous aime, et bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont enfin :D_


	9. Instinct de Protection

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 9  
 **Instinct de Protection**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le repas se déroula alors dans la joie. Ils en oubliaient presque que l'esprit de Pietro était pratiquement vide. Wanda racontait quelques histoires drôles à propos d'elle et son frère, et Pietro ne cessait de taquiner Clint. L'archer ne se faisait pas prier pour en faire de même, tout en racontant certaines anecdotes des missions qu'il avait achevées au S.H.I.E.L.D.

« Et là, Natasha lui a montré son dossier totalement vide ! » s'esclaffa Clint en reposant sa fourchette dans son assiette maintenant vide.

Wanda lâcha un rire et Pietro ne put s'empêcher de renchérir : « Oh mais quel idiot ! »

Les desserts étaient maintenant terminés. Les assiettes de Pietro semblaient toutes propres.

« Ça fait si longtemps que l'on a pas été invité dans un restaurant, en _famille_ , » fit Wanda en jetant un coup d'œil vers Pietro.

« Oh non, Wanda. C'est pas notre père, » fit son frère en prenant un air faussement dégouté, tout en pointant Clint du bout de sa cuillère.

« Non, ce n'était pas ma première pensée, » répliqua la jeune femme d'un air mystérieux tout en se retournant vers son frère. « _Un jour, peut-être rentrera-t-il tout de même dans notre famille_ , » finit-elle en sokovien.

Pietro haussa un sourcil incrédule et Clint râla :

« C'est vraiment pas du jeu votre truc. »

« Je disais juste que nous étions très reconnaissants, » continua Wanda sans prendre en compte le regard intrigué que lui lançait son frère.

« Ce fut un plaisir. Mais la prochaine fois, Pietro paie sa part, » plaisanta Clint en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de la banquette, une main contre son ventre.

Pietro lâcha un rire franc. Puis, Wanda se leva, leur annonçant qu'elle allait aux toilettes.

« Je vous laisse. _In coppia*_. »

Et elle quitta rapidement la table, sous l'incrédulité de Clint.

« Italien, encore ? » lâcha Pietro en fronçant les sourcils. « Ça veut dire quoi, _in coppia_ ? »

« Ça veut dire, _Occupes-toi bien de mon cher frère Pietro qui mérite de bonnes corrections_ , » ricana Clint en se grattant pourtant nerveusement le crâne.

Peut-être que Pietro remarqua sa gêne. Cependant, il poussa un soupir. Puis, Pietro positionna ses coudes contre la table, et fixa Clint droit dans les yeux.

« _Je devrais te haïr mais je n'y arrive pas,_ » marmonna-t-il en sokovien.

« Je suppose que je n'aurais pas de traduction. »

« C'est quoi ton nom… ? »

Clint perdit son sourire et haussa les sourcils. Il avait finit par comprendre que Pietro ne connaissait pas son nom, et le surnommait depuis le début, _l'archer_. D'ailleurs, l'avait-il sût au moins une fois avant sa mort ?

« Je doute que tu mérites de savoir une telle information ! » se moqua alors l'archer.

« Je n'aurais qu'à demander à Wanda… »

« Je lui demanderai de ne rien te dire, gamin. »

Puis, ce fut le silence. Pietro joue machinalement avec la paille de son smoothie vide, mélangeant les glaçons encore intacts entre eux.

« Je me dois de porter des excuses à ton porte-monnaie, » glissa Pietro sans regarder l'archer.

« Je présume que c'est une façon comme une autre de chercher mon pardon pour avoir ruiné ma paye ? »

Pietro laissa échapper un léger sourire tout en fixant les glaçons qui fondaient petit à petit.

« Plus sérieusement, je suis content de vous avoir fait plaisir, _Pietro_. »

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Wanda revint, prête à reprendre la route. Pietro se racla la gorge et en un coup de vent, sortit du fast-food.

« C'est vrai qu'il a un paquet de calorie à brûler, » fit Wanda en attendant Clint qui récupérera son arc et son carquois.

« Il devrait éviter de faire ce genre de chose en public… » répliqua Clint en voyant la serveuse rester bloquée dans son action, fixant la porte encore ouverte.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Salvage Yard, en côte africaine. C'était là où ils allaient passer leur après-midi. Là où Ultron avait récupéré le Vibranium. Tony leur avait conseillé la plage car dernièrement, suite au passage d'Ulltron, deux des bateaux s'était échoué. C'était le week-end, et aucun ouvrier n'était en train de démonter les bateaux. De plus, l'intérieur de ces usines sur l'eau étaient tous les mêmes selon Tony. Pietro pourrait ainsi peut-être se rappeler de son voyage jusqu'ici et la bataille qui avait réuni presque tout le monde.

« Quand vous m'aviez dit _plage_ … Je m'étais mis à penser à l'eau bleue et aux cocotiers… » lâcha Pietro en fixant avec dégout le sable visqueux et la mer grise du Salvage Yard.

« Un jour Pietro, on dorera sur une plage comme celle à laquelle tu penses, » lui assura Wanda en haussant le ton pour couvrir le son du vent.

Clint ne fit pas attention aux jumeaux qui commençaient à parler des éventuelles activités à faire à la plage, et continua sa marche dans le sable épais, en direction de l'énorme rafiot échoué au loin.

Soudain, un éclair bleuté passa près de lui, le frôlant presque. Puis, il vit au loin les silhouettes de Pietro et Wanda déjà arrivés au bateau, le coureur ayant porté sa sœur.

« Hey ! On se dépêche papy ! » s'exclama Pietro au loin en lui faisant signe de la main.

« Non, je ne lui tirerais pas une flèche… » maugréa Clint en commençant à trottiner dans le sable dense. « Je l'ai dit… Il me manquerait… »

Et bien sûr, Pietro ne daigna pas aider Clint à aller plus vite. De toute manière, l'archer n'avait aucune envie que le gamin le porte comme il le faisait avec sa sœur. Il avait sa fierté, bon sang.

Lorsqu'il arriva face aux jumeaux, Wanda avait placé l'une de ses mains contre la coque crasseuse du bateau, et fixant le vide de ses yeux rouges. Pietro était à quelques mètres d'elle, assis sur un rocher, à lancer des cailloux contre la coque qui résonnait bruyamment.

« Pas trop fatigué ? » lança Pietro en stoppant son action, sourire moqueur gravé au visage.

Clint stoppa sa respiration. En effet il haletait. Merde alors, il devenait vraiment _vieux_.

« La retraite approche ? » ricana Pietro qui semblait ne pas s'en lasser.

« Va faire des coloriages, gamin, » riposta Clint tout en dégainant son arc.

Pietro eut un geste de recul, mais Clint n'avait pas pour but de lui planter une flèche en plein cœur. Il s'approcha seulement de Wanda qui abaissa sa main, ses yeux reprenant une couleur normale.

« Il n'y a personne là-dedans. Stark avait raison, » affirma Wanda en regardant l'archer.

Clint hocha la tête, et arma une flèche à son arc. Puis il visa le pont supérieur du bateau et tira la flèche qui s'ouvrit pour prendre la forme d'un grappin afin de s'accrocher au barreau en fer de la rambarde.

L'archer tira alors sur la corde qui allait du bout de la flèche jusqu'au sol afin de voir si c'était bien accroché. Les jumeaux regardèrent faire Clint sans un mot.

« Bien… Stark m'a dit que vous aviez été entrainé. Alors montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable, » dit Clint en montrant d'un geste de la main la corde.

Wanda hocha la tête et attrapa la corde, ses mains prenant une lueur rougeâtre. Cependant, Pietro la stoppa, une main contre son épaule.

« Désolé de t'imposer ça Wanda, mais tu passeras après l'archer, » fit-il.

Wanda l'interrogea du regard, et Pietro continua, on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Tu portes une jupe, Wanda. Je ne laisserais personne se rincer les yeux. »

Sa sœur lui donna un léger coup contre l'épaule, tout en secouant la tête d'un air ironique. Clint quant à lui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Heureuse de voir que tu n'as pas changé non plus sur ce point-là, » fit-elle.

Cependant, elle ne lâcha pas la corde, prête à continuer son périple. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Pietro.

« Je suis sérieux, les personnes âgées d'abord. »

« Toi tu as le droit de te rincer l'œil, c'est ça ? » ironisa Clint en attrapant la corde que Wanda lui tendait en soupirant.

« Jamais de la vie. Je passe après toi. »

Puis, Clint commença son ascension, les pieds contre la coque du bateau pour s'aider à grimper. Wanda et Pietro attendaient sur le sable visqueux. Wanda remarqua alors le regard insistant de Pietro qui suivait l'avancée de Clint.

« C'est toi qui te rinces l'œil, finalement, » fit-elle simplement en tapotant doucement l'épaule de son frère.

« C'est vrai que ça moule bien son cul, » ricana Pietro en haussant les épaules.

« Tu peux parler avec tes hauts bien trop serrés. »

« C'est purement stratégique. »

« Quoi ? Pour attirer les regards ? » fit-elle sournoisement.

« Non. Pour courir, Wanda. Pour courir. »

Puis, Clint enjamba la barrière de sécurité et cria un vague « au suivant » emporté par le vent. Pietro attrapa donc la corde, et se tourna vers sa sœur.

« C'est quoi son nom ? » demanda-t-il en montrant d'un geste de la tête Clint qui se trouvait en hauteur.

« Tu ne le sais pas ? » s'étonna-t-elle en voyant son frère secouer la tête. « Tu finiras par t'en souvenir. Je te l'ai dit un peu avant l'attaque d'Ultron. »

Pietro plissa les yeux. Ça non plus il ne s'en souvenait pas. Voyant le regard insistant de son frère, Wanda secoua la tête :

« S'il ne te l'a pas dit, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Allez, grimpe avant qu'il ne te sermonne. »

« Sérieusement Wanda, tu préfères qui de nous deux ? » la taquina Pietro en plaçant un pied conte la coque du bateau.

« C'est toi mon très cher frère. »

« Allez, on se retrouve là-haut ! »

Et en l'espace d'une seconde, Pietro avait atteint la rambarde, mais n'avait pas fait attention à Clint. Pietro percuta de plein fouet l'archer en arrivant sur le pont supérieur. Clint reçut le crâne de Pietro en plein dans la poitrine et s'écrasa contre le sol, Pietro étalé contre lui, quelque peu assommé.

« Je crois… Que je vais te tuer… » lâcha Clint dans un souffle, une main contre son cœur.

La force et la vitesse avaient presque failli briser ses côtés. Pietro se redressa, une main contre son crâne, assis à califourchon contre les hanches du tireur.

« Je crois que mon crâne est fissuré… » marmonna Pietro en serrant les dents.

Lorsque Clint, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés dans la douleur, abaissa sa seconde main, elle frôla la cuisse de Pietro qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Enfin, Pietro remarqua dans quelle position ils se trouvaient. Son souffle se coupa, et son cœur s'accéléra. Il se leva bien vite, en se raclant la gorge. Fort heureusement, Clint semblait être encore trop assommé pour s'être rendu compte de sa gêne.

Wanda arriva à ce moment-là, s'étant aidé de son pouvoir.

« J'ai entendu un drôle de bruit, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en escaladant la rambarde, aidé par son frère.

« Ton frère est un tueur… » maugréa Clint en ouvrant les yeux doucement.

Pietro tendit alors rapidement sa main à Clint. « Acceptez mes excuses, mademoiselle. »

Clint grogna quelque chose tout en interceptant la main de Pietro qui l'aida à se redresser. Il tangua une fois debout et s'aida de la barrière pour rester debout. Wanda parut inquiète et lança un regard intrigué vers son frère qui leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Pas fait exprès. »

« Comme ça, t'as une belle bosse qui apparaît, » lâcha Clint dans une grimace accompagnée d'un léger sourire.

Pietro passa une main contre son front encore endolori. En effet, Wanda pouvait voir distinctement une petite bosse pointer le bout de son nez, sa peau ayant pris une teinte rouge.

« Bon… Essayons de rester professionnel, la recréation est terminée, » reprit Clint en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, lâchant timidement la rambarde.

« Ça va aller ? » l'interrogea Wanda en fixant Clint d'un air inquiet.

Clint hocha la tête.

« Hâte de pouvoir prendre une bonne douche… » fit-il simplement.

En effet, ils avaient tous les trois les chaussures salies par le sable gluant, et les baskets de Pietro avaient perdu leur couleur blanche. De plus, après avoir couru dans le sable, son pantalon était recouvert de marron. Enfin, la sueur était aussi au rendez-vous.

« Toi aussi tu as intérêt à prendre une bonne douche, » fit Wanda à l'adresse de son frère en le dépassant.

Pietro acquiesça, sentant l'eau qui s'était infiltré dans ses chaussures. Puis, Clint suivit Wanda, et Pietro l'intercepta en attrapant son bras.

« Sérieusement, je suis désolé. J'ai pas réfléchi avant de m'élancer, » fit Pietro en lâchant rapidement son bras.

« Ouais. T'en fais pas. J'ai vécu pire. Tu as dû souffrir drôlement plus quand-… »

Mais Clint se stoppa net. Oh là. Il avait failli laisser échapper quelque chose. – _quand tu t'es pris les balles d'Ultron dans tout le corps._

« Quand quoi ? » demanda Pietro en voyant le soudain l'archer mal à l'aise.

« Quand tu t'es pris la vitre au Q.G. »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Pietro n'était pas idiot. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce que voulait dire Clint.

« Allez, on y va, gamin, » reprit rapidement Clint en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers la porte qu'avait ouverte Wanda, donnant directement dans les cabines.

Pietro reçut un bref coup contre l'épaule de la part de Clint. Le plus jeune grogna quelque chose, mais l'archer était trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Ainsi, Pietro se retourna, et fixa le ciel bleu d'un air nostalgique. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux qui devenaient de plus en plus blancs.

Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui lui torturaient l'esprit. Il avait une hargne féroce contre Stark, une certaine admiration pour Steve Rogers, un imposant amour fraternel pour sa sœur, une légère crainte face aux photos d'Ultron et… Quelque chose d'étrange pour Clint. C'était comme une vive attirance que pourtant, son esprit tentait de nier en partie. C'était trop étrange. Pietro avait besoin de tous ses souvenirs intacts pour comprendre la réelle raison de tous ses sentiments si différents en fonction de la personne.

« Il faut que je te tire par l'oreille pour que tu viennes ! » s'exclama Clint à la porte de la cabine principale.

Pietro sursauta presque, étant perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il accourut telle une fusée à l'intérieur du bateau, poussant Clint au passage.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Tony avait raison. Le bateau était semblable à celui que l'équipe avait infiltré pour stopper Ultron il y a déjà quelques mois. A vrai dire, si Clint ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un autre rafiot, il se serait fait avoir. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était le bruit. Le bruit des moteurs avait été coupé.

Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur, et de l'eau s'écoulait lentement contre les plateformes rouillées. Wanda était la première. Elle avançait lentement, une main contre la rambarde, ses yeux balayant les pièces qu'ils traversaient. Elle semblait savoir où elle allait. Clint était juste derrière elle, arc en main au cas où ils auraient de la visite. Pietro était quelques mètres derrière, et cette fois-ci, ne courait pas. Il observait l'intérieur de ce bateau qui ressemblait en tout point à une usine.

Soudain, Wanda se stoppa au milieu d'une plateforme qui formait un petit pont. Clint reconnu l'endroit. Là où se tenait Wanda, c'était la place d'Ultron qui se tenait face à Tony, Thor et Steve.

Ainsi, elle se retourna pour faire face à son frère qui arrivait. « C'est ici que nous nous sommes battu contre les Avengers. »

Pietro leva la tête vers une petite cabine en hauteur, tout en plissant les yeux. « Il y avait un homme, non… ? Un homme qui s'est fait couper un bras. »

Clint et Wanda se lancèrent un regard rapide, et l'archer hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Ultron voulait sa réserve de Vibranium, » expliqua-t-il en montrant du bout du pouce un mur derrière lui.

D'après ses souvenirs, la plupart du Vibranium se trouvait derrière cette porte-ascenseur. Bien sûr, il ne devait plus en rester depuis le temps.

Pietro hocha ainsi la tête, en proie à des images étranges qui revenaient dans son esprit. Il marcha alors le long des plateformes rouillées, fixant avec attention les moindres recoins. Il vit quelques images de sa sœur. Il vit Tony Stark qui discutait avec quelqu'un. Il vit des lasers, des coups de feu, il entendit des cris, une voix lourde presque robotique. Puis, Pietro se mit à courir et il disparut aux yeux de Clint qui le fixait avec attention.

Pietro fit le tour de la pièce tout en suivant le chemin. Il suivait les images. Il donna un coup d'épaule dans le vide contre ce qui devait être le corps de Thor. Il fit mine de donner un coup de poing, qui était destiné à Steve Rogers accroupi ici. La bataille lui revenait petit à petit à l'esprit.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, et Clint put le voir à nouveau. Wanda restait silencieuse, réussissant à suivre des yeux l'ascension de son frère grâce à son pouvoir.

Pietro lâcha alors un rire clair qui résonna dans tout le bateau silencieux. L'archer et la Maximoff se lancèrent à nouveau un regard intrigué.

« Le marteau, » précisa Pietro au loin, voyant l'expression intriguée de sa sœur et Clint.

Clint ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à se souvenir. Même Wanda lâcha un rire dans un souffle. Elle aussi avait vu son frère être éjecté en arrière, et elle avait très vite compris qu'il s'agissait du marteau étrange du blond aux vêtements médiévaux qu'avait intercepté Pietro. Thor avait ainsi été sa prochaine cible.

« Ça m'a sonné à vrai dire, » fit Pietro en se massant le crâne comme s'il se souvenait de la douleur. « J'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qui m'était arrivé ! »

L'atmosphère jusqu'à maintenant tendue, devint plus sereine. Clint se décida enfin à bouger et grimpa une échelle pour monter d'un niveau supérieur. Il se plaça proche de la rambarde et plaça son arme devant lui comme pour tirer.

« Pendant la plupart de la bataille, j'étais ici, » fit Clint en balayant la pièce en contrebas du regard.

« Moi je vadrouillais un peu partout pour envouter les Avengers, » renchérit Wanda avant que son frère ne disparaisse à nouveau pour grimper lui aussi d'un étage.

Pietro s'arrêta juste derrière Clint, la douleur dans son crâne ayant pris une toute autre tournure. C'était une douleur qui se propageait dans son cœur. Clint se retourna alors, et vit la plus jeune plaquer une main contre le mur à sa gauche pour se soupeser, sa seconde main arrachant presque ses cheveux.

« Hey, ça va pas ? » lâcha Clint en voyant le visage crispé de Pietro caché par quelques mèches de cheveux.

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut à Clint d'avoir une vision. A la place de Pietro, il revit Wanda prête à le faire cauchemarder lui aussi. Et Clint avait mis la jeune femme hors de combat avec l'une de ses flèches.

Il écarquilla les yeux, comprenant soudain ce que voyait Pietro. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le poing du mutant s'écrasa contre la joue de l'archer.

« PIETRO ! »

* * *

*In coppia (italien) : en couple, en amoureux

 _Merci Cyble pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu ais laissé un trace de ton passage ! Et pour le moment je ne sais pas si je ferais d'autre couple, j'hésite :)_

 _Prochaine chapitre : **D'abominables souvenirs de jeunesse**_

 _J'espère que vous aimé toujours et à samedi prochain gros bisou et merci encore !_


	10. D'abominables souvenirs de jeunesse

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 10  
 **D'abominables souvenirs de jeunesse**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 **WARNING – Sujet dur**

 _ **Les deux prochains chapitres comportent des visions dures dues à la jeunesse de Pietro.  
Ce ne sont que des allusions, il n'y a pas de détails, mais ceci peut-être difficile pour certaine personnes, alors je préfère prévenir !  
Bonne lecture !**_

« PIETRO ! » cria Wanda toujours en contrebas, ayant vu son frère frapper l'archer en plein dans le visage.

Sous le choc, Clint s'était reculé, et son dos avait percuté la barre en fer derrière lui. Il plaqua une main contre sa joue, l'arc roulant sur le sol. Pietro était face à lui, le poing toujours serré, le souffle rapide. Son air perdu semblait être partagé par un sentiment de colère et de détresse.

Wanda qui arriva à leur hauteur repoussa Pietro avant qu'il ne décide de frapper à nouveau l'archer. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Il ne nous a rien fait ! »

« C'est bon, Wanda… » fit Clint en massant sa mâchoire d'une main. « Souviens-toi que c'est moi qui ai stoppé ton petit manège. »

Wanda fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers son frère et Pietro plaça une main à l'arrière du crâne de sa sœur, ses doigts touchant son front à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Wanda retira la main de Pietro, et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Pietro. Je n'ai pas senti grand-chose. »

« Tu mens. Je me souviens t'avoir tiré hors de ce vieux rafiot. Tu souffrais, Wanda. Je l'ai ressenti. Rappelles-toi ! »

Clint était au courant de la puissance de ses flèches électriques. Et en effet, ça n'a pas dû être indolore pour la jeune femme.

« Il n'a fait qu'aider ses amis. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, » répliqua sa sœur.

Pietro fit glisser ses mains le long des bras de sa sœur, tentant de percevoir la moindre trace de mensonge. Cependant, Wanda soutenait son regard et Pietro fini par la lâcher.

« Je voulais revenir te tuer, » reprit Pietro en jetant un bref regard vers Clint toujours contre la barre en fer.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? » demanda Clint en haussant un sourcil.

« Parce que-… Parce que j'ai quelques souvenirs plus récents qui m'empêchent de le faire, » avoua l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Clint voyait dans son regard une certaine colère, mais aussi, une profonde tristesse. L'archer coupa alors cet échange en se penchant pour récupérer son arc. Wanda passa une main contre l'épaule de son frère pour la frotter doucement.

« Ça va aller, Pietro. Je sais que tout ça peut être perturbant. Mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre passé ? »

Pietro quitta Clint des yeux et fixa le sol.

« Je me souviens de notre enfance. Dans une maison en Sokovie. »

« Tu ne te souviens pas de… Du fort de Strucker ? »

Pietro secoua négativement la tête. « Jamais entendu parler. »

Wanda lança un bref regard entendu vers Clint. Il manquait une partie très sombre de la vie de Pietro. C'était effrayant.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, » renchérit la jeune femme. « C'est beaucoup en une journée. Nous avons fait des progrès. »

Ainsi, sans un mot, la petite équipe se dirigea vers la sortie du bateau.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Ayant pris une forte altitude, Clint s'autorisa une petite pause et enclencha le pilote automatique. Il fit pivoter son siège en poussant un long soupir, et vint s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges, non loin de Wanda qui écrivait quelque chose dans un petit calepin qui lui permettait de se souvenir des visions de son frère.

Wanda avait d'ailleurs remarqué que Pietro ne se souvenait toujours pas du visage d'Ultron. Et dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal.

« J'ai pris cher aujourd'hui, » maugréa Clint en attrapant le sac de glace qu'avait sorti Wanda de la trousse de pharmacie durant le vol.

Pietro qui était assis à même le sol dans un coin du jet, jusque-là, dans ses pensées, tourna légèrement la tête vers sa sœur et Clint.

« Tu veux que je vérifie l'état de tes côtes ? » lui demanda Wanda en refermant son calepin.

« Pas la peine, merci. Si elles étaient cassées, je le saurais, crois-moi, » répondit l'archer en appuyant son coude contre la table, tout en maintenant le paquet de glace contre sa joue.

Clint aurait surement de gros bleu au torse et contre sa joue, mais ça n'allait pas le tuer. Il avait vécu bien pire.

« Excuse-moi, » s'éleva soudain la voix de Pietro.

Clint leva les yeux vers Pietro. Celui-ci c'était levé et était maintenant face à la table centrale, ses paumes contre la desserte.

« Ce sont tes souvenirs-… » répliqua Wanda avant de se faire couper par son frère.

« J'aurais dû me contenir. J'aurais pu. J'ai presque toujours réussi quand je vois des visions de mon passé. Mais là, c'était… Comme un sentiment qui me frappait de plein fouet. »

« Instinct protecteur, » compléta Clint en hochant lentement la tête. « Plus sérieusement, gamin, je ne t'en veux pas… J'aurais fait la même chose si tu avais fait du mal aux miens. »

Pietro lâcha alors un sourire timide, et Wanda reprit alors, stylo en main :

« Cet instinct protecteur… Tu l'as depuis le début, non ? »

« Il est devenu plus puissant qu'il ne l'était avant… Car je me suis souvenu d'une image. »

Pietro s'assit alors à côté de sa sœur, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Nous étions jeunes. Dans notre maison en Sokovie. J'avais fait quelque chose de méchant à ton égard, et tu t'es mise à pleurer… »

Wanda hocha lentement la tête, et passa sa main contre celle de Pietro placée contre le rebord de la table pour l'encourager à parler.

« Nous avions quatre ans, » compléta-t-elle. « Nos parents m'avaient acheté un poney rouge en peluche pour moi, et un crayon en forme de pistolet laser pour toi. Ils avaient peu de moyens. Pour nous, ces cadeaux étaient une dizaine de Noël condensés. »

Clint écoutait lui aussi attentivement. La Sokovie était un pays en crise, ou la guerre n'avait pas arrêté de faire rage.

« Cependant, un soir, tu voulais dessiner une voiture, mais notre mère t'a annoncé qu'il n'y avait plus de feuille vierge, » continua Wanda comme si elle contait une histoire. « Mais toi, tu voulais absolument dessiner la voiture rouge que tu avais vu passer un plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Alors tu as trouvé ma seule et unique peluche qui était encore intacte. Le poney rouge. »

« Et j'ai dessiné dessus… » compléta Pietro qui ne lâchait pas les yeux de sa sœur.

Clint laissa échapper un léger rire ainsi qu'un « sale gosse » que Pietro ne releva pas. Wanda hocha alors la tête.

« Et puis, tu as pleuré, » reprit Pietro qui en passant une main derrière le crâne de Wanda pour caresser doucement ses cheveux du bout du pouce. « Quand j'ai vu ton regard larmoyant, Wanda… J'ai juré de ne plus jamais revoir cette vision de toute ma vie. »

« C'est exactement les mots que tu disais lorsque tu me racontais la raison de ta protection envers moi, » sourit Wanda en hochant la tête.

« Jamais je ne te ferais pleurer, Wanda, » ironisa Clint en leva sans main libre en signe de reddition.

Wanda se tourna alors vers l'archer. « Je n'en doute pas. »

Puis, il y eut une petite alarme pour indiquer que le jet se rapprochait du Q.G. des Vengeur. Clint reposa la glace et se dirigea vers son siège pour prendre les commandes de l'engin. Pietro n'avait pas quitté l'archer des yeux, et Wanda le fit redescendre sur terre en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

« Il va finir par fondre, » fit-elle avec un petit sourire sournois.

Pietro ne lui répondit pas, et observa étrangement sa sœur.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent le soir même au Q.G., Tony et Steve n'étaient pas ici. Ils étaient partis avec Vision pour une mission de reconnaissance au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne. La salle à manger privée des Avengers était presque vide, et le repas du soir se fit rapide. Thor était à nouveau à Asgard, et Sam passait son temps à s'entrainer.

De toute manière, ni Clint, ni Pietro, ni Wanda n'avaient envie de discuter. Ils étaient fatigués. Exténués. Pour Pietro, c'était une fatigue psychologique.

Ainsi, Clin prit une bonne douche et mis toutes ses affaires à laver. Il attrapa ensuite sa brosse à dents, mais remarqua avec lassitude que son tube de dentifrice était vide. Il se souvint avoir déjà extirpé tout le dentifrice, ayant eu la paresse d'aller en chercher dans la réserve qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du bâtiment.

« Bordel, » lâcha Clint en laissant tomber le tube dans son lavabo.

Il n'allait surement pas se coucher sans se laver les dents, la sauce à l'ail était bien trop forte à son goût et restait encrée dans sa bouche.

Avec un long soupir, il enfila un t-shirt manches courtes d'un bleu foncé qui moulait à la perfection ses bras musclés, ainsi qu'un jogging gris pour ensuite nouer rapidement ses chaussures de ville qui trainaient dans un coin.

Ainsi, il sortit de la chambre les cheveux encore mouillés, brosse à dents rose –oui, Natasha avait préféré prendre la verte- à la main, habillé d'une façon bien étrange. Il toqua alors à la porte de Natasha qui se trouvait en face de la sienne. Cependant, personne ne répondit. Il était sûr de l'avoir vu discuter avec Fury en rentrant.

Jurant à nouveau, Clint se retourna. Et le visage de Pietro lui vint en esprit. Ça lui permettrait de voir comment va le mutant. Ou tout du moins, c'est l'excuse que se donna Clint lorsqu'il se mit à marcher lentement dans les couloirs. Certes, il passa devant la chambre de Maria Hill, et même de Sam. Mais c'était Pietro qu'il voulait voir.

Clint était trop fatigué pour réellement réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer. Mais il s'en fichait. Il arriva enfin devant la porte 42, et il toqua tout en se raclant la gorge.

La porte s'ouvrit alors rapidement, mais pas entièrement.

« Oh, c'est toi, » fit simplement Pietro en ouvrant alors entièrement la porte de sa chambre. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Euh… Dentifrice, » répondit alors l'archer en levant brièvement sa brosse à dents rose.

« Va te brosser les dents dans ma salle de bain, j'en aurais besoin ce soir. »

Pietro invita alors Clint à entrer, et l'archer remarqua que le plus jeune était en caleçon. Il portait bien sûr un t-shirt manches trois-quarts d'un bleu très clair, mais il était en _caleçon_. Clint se dirigea alors rapidement vers la salle de bain.

« Tu ne dormais pas, rassure-moi, » fit Clint en attrapant vivement le dentifrice de Pietro.

« Non, je faisais quelques pompes, » répondit-il de la chambre.

Puis, Clint se brossa les dents, tandis que Pietro reprit ses pompes. Avant même que Clint n'eut fini son activité, Pietro se stoppa, le souffle court. Il avait assez donné. Ainsi, il se leva, et se tourna vers le miroir de la chambre qui lui permettait de se voir en entier.

Ses mèches de cheveux étaient collées contre son front en sueur, et ses yeux étaient creusés. Il fixa son cuir chevelu et prit l'une des mèches entre ses doigts. La couleur blanche devenait plus intense, et s'attaquerait bientôt aux racines.

Cependant, il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le crachat plus que distingué de l'agent Barton dans le lavabo. Mais Pietro ne lâcha pas son reflet des yeux. Il entendait quelque chose.

« Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie, » fit Clint derrière. « Je te souhaite bo-… »

« Tu n'entends pas une voix ? » le coupa Pietro en lançant un regard vers le plafond, cherchant la source de ce bruit.

C'était comme des chuchotements. Des chuchotements qui devinrent plus fort, plus aigus.

« Je n'entends rien, Pietro. C'est peut-être l'écoulement de l'eau dans les conduits que tu perçois. »

Mais Pietro resta à l'affût, les sourcils froncés, balayant la pièce du regard. Puis, il fixa à nouveau son reflet dans la glace, et la voix se fit plus distincte.

« _Tu-… faire ça- !... Horrible !_ »

La voix était saccadée, et stridente. Pietro recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés. A travers le miroir, Clint vit le visage horrifié du plus jeune.

« Wanda… ! » s'écria Pietro en reconnaissant maintenant la voix.

« Pietro, Wanda est dans sa chambre ! »

Ses jambes étaient lourdes, il ne voyait plus correctement son reflet dans la glace et ses oreilles étaient comme bouchées. Il avait l'impression de couler. Mais la voix était bien présente.

« _Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Pietro ! C'est horrible !_ »

Cette fois-ci, la voix déchira ses tympans et Pietro plaqua ses deux mains contre ses oreilles, poussant un hurlement de douleur. Son crâne allait exploser.

Puis soudain, tout se tut autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant. Et il croisa à nouveau son propre reflet. Il portait presque les mêmes vêtements, un caleçon et un t–shirt, mais son visage était comme changé. Sa barbe était moins apparente, ses yeux moins clairs et ses cheveux étaient bruns foncés.

« _Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Pietro ! C'est horrible !_ » répéta la voix de Wanda qui semblait désespérée.

Pietro resta figé sa stupeur. Il voyait à travers le miroir que la pièce avait changé. Clint avait disparu. Il était dans une pièce sombre, en bois, qui sentait fort l'alcool et la transpiration. Une vision ?

« _Pietro, par pitié ! On trouvera une autre solution !_ »

Pietro recula d'un pas, le cœur battant. Il shoota accidentellement dans une bouteille de vin qui alla rouler jusqu'à une pile de canette de bière entamée.

« _Regarde-moi ! Promets-moi que tu n'y retourneras plus ! Promets-le-moi !_ »

Sa sœur souffrait. Son cœur souffrait, et Pietro le sentait. Ses membres tremblaient violemment d'une peur étrange. Il recula encore, et le vieux parquet grinça sous ses pieds nus.

« Pietro ? »

Pietro sursauta vivement. Cette voix était grasse et rauque. Il se retourna vivement vers la source de la voix et tomba face à un homme de forte carrure, à demi-nu, verre de vin à la main. Les draps du lit cachaient son bassin, et il se mit à sourire vilement.

« Nous n'avons pas toute la journée. Approche, » continua l'homme avec un fort accent allemand tout en tapotant une place près de lui.

Ce sourire. Pietro le connaissait. Il reconnaissait ces sourires vils et malsains. Le cœur de Pietro se mit à battre plus fort, et il fut pris de panique. Il hurla, et le miroir derrière lui se brisa.

Une multitude d'images lui vinrent à l'esprit. Des images horribles. Immondes. Tristes.

« PIETRO ! »

C'était du noir. Pietro voulait atteindre cette voix. C'était la voix de Clint. Il fallait qu'il l'atteigne. Il leva les bras, et s'accrocha à cette voix. Comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Puis, tout se calma. Les visions. Le bruit. Les cris. Il sentait une bonne odeur contre lui. Et deux bras puissants entourant son corps. Pietro ouvrit les yeux doucement, et remarqua qu'il voyait flou dû à des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Son visage était enfoui dans le cou de cette personne.

« Pietro… Ça va aller… Prends ton temps… » murmura la voix de Clint.

Il sentit la main calleuse de Clint se placer contre l'arrière de son crâne, et le souffle de Pietro se calma. Il se détendit doucement, et ses bras se détachèrent du cou de l'archer. Clint fit de même, tout aussi lentement pour ne pas le brusquer.

Soudain, l'esprit de Pietro se réveilla, ayant analysé toutes ses visions. Son cœur se retourna et il se leva brutalement, poussant Clint pour courir dans la salle de bain.

Pietro vomi le contenu de son estomac dans le lavabo. Mais avant que Clint n'ait pu suivre le plus jeune, Wanda pénétra dans la pièce telle une furie.

« Sors, » fit Wanda précipitamment à l'adresse de Clint.

« Qu-… Quoi ? »

« SORS ! » cria-t-elle en courant alors dans la salle de bain.

Wanda accourut vers son frère qui s'était laissé tomber par terre, sur les genoux, ses deux mains plaquées contre son visage. La jeune femme ne perdit pas une seconde et enserra son frère dans les bras.

Clint ne fut pas sûr, mais il crut comprendre que Pietro pleurait. Après un ultime regard vers la salle de bain, Clint quitta la pièce, le cœur lourd. Wanda avait raison, Pietro avait surement vécu des choses que seules sa sœur était apte à entendre et comprendre. Son passé lui appartenait. Alors sans un mot, Clint retourna dans sa chambre, avec sa petite brosse à dents rose.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Wanda retourna en direction sa chambre vers quatre heures du matin, elle fut surprise de voir que Clint l'attendait. Ou plutôt, il semblait s'être endormi à l'attendre. Il était contre le mur en face de la porte de Wanda, assis, sa tête enfuie dans ses bras.

La jeune femme se pencha à sa hauteur et le secoua doucement.

« Hey, l'archer, ce n'est pas un endroit pour dormir, » chuchota-t-elle.

Clint grogna quelque chose et leva la tête, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Tu attends ici depuis tout ce temps ? » demanda Wanda toujours accroupi à côté de lui.

Clint sembla se remémorer petit à petit les actions qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, poussant un soupir.

« Comment il va ? » finit-il par demander sans regarder la Maximoff.

« Il s'est rappelé d'une partie de notre enfance en tant qu'orphelin. Rien à propos de Strucker, non, mais de notre errance en Sokovie… »

« Bordel… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il est devenu fou, » se souvint Clint en jetant un regard fatigué vers Wanda. « Il s'est mis à hurler, il s'est effondré, s'est calmé, et a de nouveau hurlé. »

Wanda resta silencieuse, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Te sens pas obliger de me dire quoi que ce soit, mais assure-moi qu'il va bien. Que ça ne l'a pas détruit de revoir tout ça, » insista Clint qui paraissait anxieux.

« Je pense que nous étions à deux doigts de le perdre. Je pense que ta présence a été bénéfique. Malgré la torture que nous avons subie par Strucker pour être ce que nous sommes, je pense qu'il a passé le plus difficile… »

« Attends… Pire que ce que vous a fait subir ce salaud ? Wanda, tu me fais imaginer le pire… »

« Je ne peux rien te dire. Ça concerne mon frère. Son choix. Son sacrifice. Comme la fois où il a voulu donner sa vie pour la tienne. Je respecte ses choix. Mais il en subit toujours les conséquences. Si tu découvres le passé de mon frère, ça ne viendra pas de ma bouche. Ni de celle d'un autre. Ça viendra de Pietro lui-même. »

Clint suivit du regard la jeune femme qui se leva.

« Laisse le dormir. Il en a besoin. Je dois repenser à notre futur chemin. Bonne nuit. »

« Toi aussi couches-toi, Wanda. Tu en as tout autant besoin. »

Avec un petit sourire triste à l'adresse de l'archer, Wanda ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et s'y enferma. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, le cœur lourd. Ça faisait mal de ressasser des souvenirs que Pietro et elles s'étaient promis de ne jamais plus en parler.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le matin même, presque tout le monde était au courant de la crise de Pietro durant la nuit. Tony à même avoué que le vieil homme qu'il est avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

Et ce début de mâtiné, Clint, Wanda, Tony, Steve et Natasha s'étaient rassemblés dans la salle de réunions, autour des feuilles de notes de Wanda.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, il faut à tout prix éviter qu'il ne soit face à sa mort… » fit Tony, une main contre son menton.

« L'esprit est quelque chose de très instable, » expliqua Natasha. « Souvenez-vous de Barnes… »

Steve hocha gravement la tête.

« Nous avons donc deux choix. Sois Séoul, là où vous avez découvert qu'Ultron était le bad guy de l'histoire-… » commença le milliardaire.

« Soit ta tour, Tony, là où nous nous sommes tous alliés, » compléta Clint.

« Il serait plus logique de commencer par Séoul, » glissa Natasha en tapotant quelque chose sur la tablette tactile face à elle.

Elle ordonna à la tablette de projeter contre le mur les photos du laboratoire de la Corée du Nord.

« Je vais de ce pas vous trouver des passes pour le labo, » fit Tony en sortant son téléphone portable.

Soudain, Clint remarqua un éclair bleuté traverser l'herbe qui s'étendait derrière la vitre.

« Courir lui permet d'oublier, » lui glissa Wanda qui avait aperçu elle aussi le petit filet bleu.

* * *

 _Alors verdict ? Que pensez-vous du passé de Pietro ? Un peu plus de détails et de rapprochement entre Clint et Pietro dans le prochain chapitre._

 _J'ai posté ce chapitre en avance car ce week-end, ça sera difficile pour moi de publier !_

 _Gros bisous !_

 _Prochain chapitre : **Les réels sentiments de Pietro**_


	11. Les réels sentiments de Pietro

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 11  
 **Les réels sentiments de Pietro**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 **Warning – Sujet dur**

 **Il y'a un tout petit petit petit parallèle à _Jurassic Park_ haha en honneur à _Jurassic World_. Seriez-vous le trouver ?**

Le vent fouettait le visage de Clint Barton. Il était là, au milieu de l'herbe, à quelques mètres du Q.G. Il cherchait des yeux quelqu'un. Mais que faisait-il là finalement ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Ses pas l'avaient amené jusqu'ici.

Les mains dans les poches, il fixa avec attention la forêt qui se dressait face à lui.

Il allait tourner les talons en direction du Q.G., se sentant soudain bête d'être allé jusqu'ici, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Hey, vieil homme. »

Clint se retourna vivement et fit face à Pietro, le souffle court, léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ça te dit une petite marche ? » lui demanda Pietro en montrant du bout du pouce la forêt derrière lui.

« Si pour toi une marche équivaut à une disparition instantanée en laissant juste des reflets bleutés derrière toi, non merci, » ricana Clint, heureux de voir Pietro qui avait l'air en forme.

« Non, j'irai lentement, rien que pour toi. »

L'archer hocha ainsi la tête, et suivit alors Pietro.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Ils sont ensemble ? » demanda Tony qui était debout dans la salle de réunion, voyant Pietro et Clint se diriger vers la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, commère, » le taquina Natasha qui fixait elle aussi les deux hommes disparaitre à travers les arbres.

Natasha n'avait pas vu Clint aussi enjoué et serein depuis des lustres. Et ça, c'était un réel cadeau pour elle.

« Je suis sur que la Maximoff est au courant. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait toujours tout sur nos sentiments ! » s'exclama Tony qui se souvint de quelques paroles de la jeune femme qui avait souvent sous-entendu une certaine romance entre lui et Steve.

« Pourquoi, tu veux la questionner ? Tu vas te faire envoyer balader. »

« Non, je suis juste en train de remarquer que c'est à ton tour d'être heureuse, je repars de ce pas chercher une trace de notre homme vert. »

Natasha haussa un sourcil, intriguée. « Le principal serait de trouver Ultron. »

« Pour le moment, je dois attendre. J'ai un code qui est en train d'analyser tous les comptes bancaires. Y'en pour toute la journée ! »

Ainsi, Tony partit à la recherche du scientifique Bruce Banner.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Ils avaient marché en silence durant quelques bonnes minutes. Parfois, Pietro courait pour revenir illico. Il avait besoin de se défouler, partait-il. Ça, Clint l'avait remarqué. Il était comme un gosse hyperactif qui ne tenait pas en place.

« Merci, » fit soudainement Pietro en se stoppant au milieu des feuilles mortes.

Clint s'arrêta lui aussi. « T'en fais pas. »

« Non, laisse-moi finir, » coupa Pietro, une main devant lui. « Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Je sais que nous ne nous entendions pas vraiment très bien par le passé. Ça m'amusait. Je le sais. Je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais je sais que tu as une patience vraiment… A toutes épreuves. Alors merci de rester auprès de ma sœur. Et m'aider durant cette épreuve. »

Clint resta un instant abasourdi par les dires du plus jeune.

« Et désolé pour hier soir. J'ai pas su me contrôler. »

« OK, alors on va mettre les choses au point… Déjà, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tout ça n'est en rien ta faute. N'ai pas peur de te lâcher. Tu en as besoin. Je suis là si tu as besoin de… De parler. »

Il y a quelques mois, si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il serait aussi protecteur à l'égard du coureur, il aurait ri des mois et des mois s'en pouvoir s'arrêter. Pietro baissa la tête, et joua avec un caillou du bout de sa chaussure.

« Wanda joue très bien ce rôle, » fit-il à voix basse.

« Je sais. Elle est le meilleur remède pour toi. Mais je te préviens juste que je ne porte aucun jugement. »

Pietro se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le cœur serré.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, » répliqua le plus jeune d'un ton qui se voulut dur.

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi Pietro. Je suis juste _malade_ de te voir comme ça. Te voir souffrir intérieurement. Avec ces souvenirs qui reviennent comme un bloc de béton en pleine face. »

Pietro haussa seulement les épaules, et continua sa marche, tentant de ne pas croiser le regard de l'archer. Mais Clint ne bougea pas.

« Clint Barton, » fit-il assez haut pour que le mutant l'entende.

« Quoi ? » lâcha Pietro en se retournant.

« Mon nom est Clint Barton. »

 _Clint Barton_.

Une vision s'offrit au plus jeune. Il revit le visage de Wanda face à lui. Il la vit lui annoncer le nom de l'archer pour la première fois. Il se souvint avoir senti une légère hausse d'excitation à ce nom. _Clint Barton._

« Parce que je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu le mérites, » continua Clint en voyant la surprise du plus jeune.

Pietro finit par hocher la tête. « Je préfère, _vieil homme_. »

Clint donna une légère tape contre l'épaule de Pietro, sourire gravé sur les lèvres. « Comme tu le souhaites, gamin. »

Puis, ils continuèrent la route dans le silence. Cette fois-ci, c'était Clint qui dirigeait la marche, évitant de se rapprocher de la grande ville. Puis, en une dizaine de minutes, ils eurent rejoint une petite rivière qui s'écoulait doucement.

« Je suis venue ici plusieurs fois après le massacre d'Ultron, » avoua Clint en se laissant tomber sur les fesses dans l'herbe verte, ses jambes dépliées devant lui.

Pour réfléchir à toute cette histoire qui s'était passé trop vite. L'apparition d'Ultron, la destruction de la Sokovie, la mort de centaines de civils, la mort de Pietro, la mort de sa femme, l'apparition d'un second Ultron. Il avait pu trouver un havre de paix ici, loin du Q.G., loin de la ferme, loin de New-York.

« Tu méditais ici, tel un vieux sage, » se moqua gentiment Pietro en s'asseyant à côté de lui, s'allongeant ensuite pour fermer les yeux.

Clint observa quelques instants le plus jeune qui paraissait dormir. Puis, Pietro ouvrit à nouveau les yeux fixant le ciel à travers les feuilles d'arbre.

« A nos dix ans, avec Wanda, nous vivions dans les ruines d'un appart' au sud de la ville. On voulait être indépendants. Les familles d'accueil nous exploitaient… » dit alors Pietro d'un air nostalgique, croisant ses bras derrière son crâne pour le soupeser.

Clint écouta alors attentivement, ne voulant pas presser le plus jeune. Son esprit avait besoin de lenteur.

« On fuyait la guerre, les gens étranges, la famine, le froid, la peur… On était des épaves. »

Clint replia un genou contre son torse et y déposa son menton.

« Je n'ai pas dit à Wanda ce que j'ai ressenti face à mes visions l'autre soir. Mais je suppose qu'elle le sait. »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? Elle sait écouter. »

« Je me suis souvenu m'être promis de ne plus jamais lui en reparler pour ne pas lui faire de peine. »

La voix de Pietro se fit plus hésitante.

« Elle a tant fait pour moi, je ne voulais pas lui rappeler des choses qu'elle a mises des années à oublier. »

Pietro passa l'un de ses avant-bras contre ses yeux, comme pour se protéger du soleil. Mais Clint comprit que c'était pour autre chose.

« Pour gagner de l'argent nous faisions des tâches ingrates. Nous volions un peu. Et Wanda a toujours été réfléchie. Elle se débrouillait bien, elle a même été prise toute une année en tant que femme de chambre. Alors que moi, je me faisais virer la plupart du temps. J'étais grande gueule et je disais que je pensais. _Bordel, j'étais trop con_. »

La fin de la phrase était du sokovien, et Clint compris un peu le sens. Pietro se redressa alors lentement en position assise et Clint put remarquer son regard brillant de larmes que le plus jeune planta en direction de la rivière.

« On gagnait trop peu. Et je voulais que Wanda soit heureuse. En plus la découverte de nos pouvoirs n'a pas été facile. On nous fuyait. On nous critiquait. On était des bêtes de foires. Alors, lorsque j'ai eu dix-sept ans, je me suis dit, _Allez Pietro, ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi_. C'était l'hiver le plus froid en cinquante ans. Wanda était tombée malade. »

Inconsciemment, Clint retint son souffle. Il redoutait ce qu'allait lui annoncer Pietro.

« Jusqu'à ce que cet homme nommé Strucker nous sorte de là par je ne sais qu'elle manière, j'ai fait des choses dont j'ai honte. Des choses répugnantes. Mais je ne regrette pas. Car j'ai pu sauver la vie de ma _petite_ sœur, et on a eu un toit durant les hivers et les inondations… »

Avant que Pietro ne puisse en dire plus, Clint le tira vers lui, et plaqua une main à l'arrière de son crâne pour reposer sa tête contre son épaule.

« N'ais pas cette image de toi, Pietro. Tu es un héros. Tu es un Vengeur. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, » murmure Clint contre les cheveux du plus jeune.

Dire que Pietro était surpris du geste de Clint serrait un euphémisme. Son cœur se serra alors douloureusement, et il laissa échapper un sanglot. Inutile d'en dire plus, Clint avait compris. Pietro Maximoff avait vendu son corps durant son plus jeune âge pour apporter de l'argent à la maison. Pas étonnant que Wanda ait été contre.

Clint attrapa doucement la main de Pietro qui était enserré contre son genou, pour la serrer fort contre la sienne.

Cachée derrière un arbre à les observer, Wanda sécha ses larmes, et finit par sourire. Elle sentait la délivrance pure chez son frère, et l'état de bien-être dans les bras de l'archer. La jeune femme fut soulagée, et quitta son point d'observation pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Il y a eu quelque chose entre moi et Clint, avoue. »

Wanda était seule dans la salle à manger, et se servait de viandes et légumes à se faire réchauffer. Elle referma le frigidaire et se tourna vers son frère. Il y avait de l'amélioration, Pietro connaissait le nom de l'archer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _quelque chose_ ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Depuis son retour dans le Q.G., Pietro affichait un sourire béat. Sa sœur savait pourquoi. Même si rien ne s'était _réellement_ passé entre les deux hommes durant leur petite promenade.

« Je sais pas… Compagnons, frère d'armes, amant ? »

Wanda resta quelques instants, silencieuse. Très bien. Pietro avait admis son attirance pour l'archer, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas durant l'ère d'Ultron. Peut-être était-ce dû au temps passé avec Clint depuis son réveil. Elle espérait seulement que cela ne soit pas de faux sentiments produit par son esprit encore un peu perdu.

« Je ne peux rien te dire… » avoua-t-elle en sortant son assiette du micro-onde.

« Tu m'en dit déjà beaucoup avec tes sous-entendus… »

Se dirigeant vers la table, Wanda haussa les épaules et s'assit à une place.

« Tu ferais mieux de manger, on part d'ici une heure. »

« Wanda… » râla Pietro en s'installant en face d'elle.

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait comprendre quelque chose de travers… »

« Dis-moi. Et s'il te plaît, ne me dit pas qu'il s'agit d'une relation père-fils. »

La jeune femme secoua rapidement la tête et Pietro poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Pietro, tu finiras par t'en souvenir. »

Le plus âgé des jumeaux fronça les sourcils. Sa sœur ne lui dirait rien de plus, il le sentait.

« Il faut que tu t'en souviennes. Je ne veux pas créer quelque chose de faux chez toi, » finit par dire Wanda en commençant son repas.

« Mais c'est moi, Wanda. Je le sens ! Ces sentiments ne sont pas faux ! »

Wanda stoppa sa fourchette qui allait en direction de sa bouche, et prit un air désolé.

Pietro semblait en colère. Il donna un coup de poing contre la table, ce qui fit trembler la verrerie. Cependant, Wanda ne fut pas du tout impressionnée, connaissant son frère.

« Je sais tout de même décrypter ce que je ressens ! » insista Pietro. « C'est moi, je le sais ! Pour toi, je ressens un profond amour, un instinct de protection immense et démesuré ! C'est ça, n'est ce pas ? Une colère contre Stark ? Ça aussi c'est vrai ! Une terreur face à notre enfance ? Bingo ! Et ensuite, cette attirance pour cet homme alors que je m'étais juré de ne jamais être touché par un autre mec, eh ben, je sais que ça aussi c'est vrai ! »

Wanda hocha lentement la tête. Elle était au courant pour la femme de Clint, ainsi que pour ses enfants. Elle savait que ça ne serait pas facile de s'approcher vraiment de Clint. Etait-il même bi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Pourtant, ses regards sur Pietro laissaient à penser ça.

Mais elle avait peur que son frère fasse une idiotie en allant trop vite comme il le faisait toujours, et qu'il en souffre.

Elle ne voulait pas que Clint brise le cœur de Pietro. Et elle n'irait surement pas lui annoncer tout de suite l'histoire atroce de la famille de Clint.

« Ça concerne seulement tes sentiments, Pietro. Entre Clint et toi… Il n'y a rien eu, » finit-elle par avouer en tentant un regard doux vers lui.

Pietro parut se calmer et hocha lentement la tête. Il tenta de ne rien laisser transparaitre mais sa sœur sentit une profonde déception.

« Pietro, il te manque encore des pièces à ce puzzle géant qu'est ton âme. Bientôt, tu seras toi. Mais il faut patienter un petit peu. Je te l'assure. »

La jeune femme voyait l'irritation dans le regard de son frère. Il se leva pourtant avec résignation. Wanda se décida alors à en dévoiler un peu plus, n'aimant pas l'agacement qu'elle ressentait de la part de son frère.

« Durant l'ère d'Ultron, tu as beaucoup aimé essayer de flirter avec lui… »expliqua-t-elle sans le regarder, mélangeant machinalement sa viande avec les légumes. « Je m'en suis rendu compte très vite, je t'en ai touché un mot durant la bataille. Mais tu as tout nié. Alors que tu savais très bien qu'on ne me la faisait pas à moi. »

Pietro resta un moment à fixer sa sœur, comme s'il analysait ses paroles.

« Tu vois, ça aussi tu ne t'en rappelles pas, » reprit-elle en le fixant maintenant droit dans les yeux. « On ne se cachait rien Pietro, mais cette attirance… Tu la gardais au plus profond de toi. Si profondément que je n'ai pas remarqué l'ampleur que ça avait donnée. »

Si bien que la jeune femme était loin de se douter que Pietro aurait donné sa vie pour l'archer.

Pietro plaqua ses mains contre la table et dit d'une voix forte : « Très bien, alors perdons pas de temps pour partir. Mange bien tous tes légumes, je vais me changer. »

Ainsi, Pietro quitta rapidement la pièce, son esprit tout aussi perdu qu'à son arrivée. Wanda finit par enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. Elle avait toujours dit que les sentiments de Pietro étaient un vrai casse-tête, même pour elle. Mais là, ça battait tous les records. C'était comme si deux Pietro presque réels se battaient en duel.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Tony Stark avait fini par obtenir trois passes pour l'ancien laboratoire du Docteur Cho. Il avait déjà eu du mal à en obtenir deux, alors le troisième ça avait été l'anarchie totale au téléphone. L'armée avait décidé de garder le laboratoire sous haute surveillance depuis Ultron.

« Je suppose donc que c'est que nous trois, » fit Clint en fixant les trois passes avec leurs photos, identifiants et toutes autres informations capitales.

« Eh bien je me vois déjà très mal venir, » expliqua Tony en haussant les épaules. « Pas que je n'aime pas les Maximoff, mais je crois qu'Usain Bolt junior risque de ne pas apprécier. »

« Et puis, tu ne vas pas me dire que ça te dérange tant que ça, » glissa Natasha qui faisait mine de lire quelque chose sur sa tablette.

Clint lui lançant un regard lourd qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

« C'est vrai ça, faudrait qu'on t'apprenne la crédibilité pour que tu t'en sortes un peu mieux, » ricana Tony sournoisement.

L'archer haussa un sourcil. « La crédibilité ? C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Toi qui te déguises comme un terroriste pour aller faire les courses quand tu as besoin de choisir tes matériaux seul ! »

Tony prit un air faussement choqué en se tournant vers Natasha. « Moi ? »

La jeune femme haussa simplement les épaules, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Plus sérieusement, c'est quoi cette excuse vaseuse pour attraper le vif d'or ? » compléta Tony. « Dentifrice ? Tu vas lui demander du dentifrice alors que sa chambre est à l'autre bout de la tienne ? J'ai tout vu sur les caméras de surveillance tu sais. »

Clint resta étrangement neutre, fixant Tony droit dans les yeux. « Tacha' n'était pas là, toi tu faisais je ne sais quoi avec ton soldat, et puis merde, je vois pas pourquoi je me justifie. »

« Par soldat… J'ai peur de comprendre, » dit Tony en haussant un sourcil. « Ça peut vouloir dire pas mal de chose. »

« Le sens premier, Tony. Le sens premier, » glissa Natasha en se levant après avoir éteint sa tablette. « Avant que votre petite discussion ne s'envenime, Clint, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, je crois que les jumeaux t'attendent avec impatience. »

L'archer hocha seulement la tête tout en attrapant son arc placé sur la table et quitta la pièce dans un regard en arrière. Une fois que Clint eut claqué la porte derrière lui, le milliardaire se retourna vers Natasha.

« Il essayait de dire quoi là ? » insista Tony en montrant du bout du pouce la porte de la pièce.

« Inutile de nier, Tony. Tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant, » expliqua malicieusement Natasha en quittant elle aussi la pièce sous le regard stupéfait du milliardaire.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le vol se fit dans le plus profond silence. Wanda montrait quelques photos à Pietro qu'elle avait trouvé sur internet pour voir si ça avait de nouveau un effet sur lui, mais rien à faire. Les photos n'étaient pas aussi percutantes que la réalité.

Clint se posa à l'extérieur de la ville, et ils prirent tous les trois un taxi. Wanda était au milieu de la banquette, entre Clint et Pietro. Elle pensait que cette position était plus stratégique. Durant le voyage, Wanda murmurait quelques mots à son frère, lui montrait du bout du doigt certains endroits qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

Pietro suivait des yeux la ligne de chemin de fer qui lui semblait connue. Il était déjà venu ici aussi.

Puis, le taxi se stoppa à nouveau à un feu rouge, et l'impatience de Pietro était à son plus haut.

« J'irais plus vite à pied, » râla-t-il en ouvrant brusquement la portière de la voiture alors que celle-ci redémarrait.

Le chauffeur de taxi lança une exclamation en coréen, tandis que Wanda suivit son frère à l'extérieur. Clint poussa un long soupir, et passa quelques billets au chauffeur sans prendre la peine de compter. C'était plus que le compte, mais Clint n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Lorsqu'il rejoint Wanda sur le trottoir, Pietro avait disparu.

« Nous ne sommes jamais venu ici, » remarqua pourtant Clint.

« Mon frère si. Lorsque le train avait déraillé, il était sorti pour dégager les civils du passage. »

Clint se retourna et remarqua que le béton était comme neuf, dû à des travaux récents.

« Steve Rogers. Dans le train, » fit soudain Pietro qui apparut comme par magie devant Wanda, essoufflé.

Clint se rappela alors de ce que lui avait raconté Cap à propos du train en Corée. C'était à partir de ce moment-là que les jumeaux s'étaient retournés contre Ultron.

« C'est tout dont ce que tu te rappelles ? » lui demanda Wanda. « Rogers et le train… ? »

Pietro hocha simplement la tête en lançant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Wanda.

« Je me rappelle aussi de cet endroit. Le labo', n'est ce pas ? » fit Pietro dans un souffle en montrant d'un geste de la main le bâtiment que l'on voyait au loin.

Wanda et Clint se retournèrent pour ensuite acquiescer.

« On a passé un peu de temps là-dedans. C'est là où nous avons décidé de changer de camp, » lui expliqua sa sœur.

Pietro ne se souvenait toujours pas d'Ultron. Et Wanda trouva cela bizarre. Pietro disparut à nouveau, courant vers le laboratoire. Clint soupira à nouveau, ne pouvant pas suivre la cadence du plus jeune.

« Il n'a même pas le passe, » lâcha Clint en cherchant des yeux un nouveau taxi.

« Je crois que son esprit nie l'existence d'Ultron, » murmura soudain Wanda en regardant le bâtiment au loin.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange qu'il n'ait aucune vision d'Ultron ? Nous l'avons pourtant suivi au début. A Salvage Yard on s'est battu à ses côtés. Dans ce train, Pietro a aider Rogers en faisant reculer Ultron. Je crois que son esprit tente d' _oublier_. »

« Car c'est lui qui l'a tué… ? »

« Il a comme un blocage… Les souvenirs concernant Ultron doivent être… Trop violent pour lui. Car ça conduit à sa propre mort. »

A ce moment-là, Clint se demanda vraiment si c'était une bonne idée d'aller au laboratoire du docteur Cho.

* * *

 _Alors ? Ce rapprochement vous a-t-il plu ? La frustration de Pietro est à son comble haha !_

 _Un peu plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre samedi 7 ou dimanche 8 qui se nomme : **Une impression de déjà-vu**_

 _Gros bisous, et bon mois d'août !_


	12. Une impression de déjà-vu

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 12  
 **Une impression de déjà-vu**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro attendait sur un banc devant le laboratoire. Clint et Wanda arrivèrent en une dizaine de minutes après en taxi, et ils présentèrent leurs passes d'entrée aux militaires qui gardaient la porte principale.

Un scientifique vint les accueillir.

« Nous avons eu un appel de monsieur Stark, » dit-il en les conduisant à l'étage indiqué. « Nous avons eu bien des difficultés à vous réserver la zone. »

« C'est une mission d'urgence, » compléta Clint en se stoppant devant l'ascenseur.

« Je n'en doute pas. Monsieur Stark n'aurait pas fait venir des Avengers jusqu'ici pour rien ! »

Puis, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

« J'en suis un moi aussi, n'est ce pas ? » chuchota Pietro à l'adresse de sa sœur.

« Bien sûr, » lui répondit sa sœur comme si ceci était une évidence.

Mais ce n'en était pas une pour Clint. Bien sûr, il considérait le Maximoff comme un héros, mais il restait un gosse. Tout comme Wanda. Et encore Wanda était plus puissante. Oui, pour Clint, Pietro méritait d'être un Avengers, mais tout pendant que le code d'Ultron trainait dans les ordinateurs, il ne laisserait pas les Maximoff longtemps à découvert.

Une fois la mission « A la recherche de l'âme de Pietro Maximoff » terminée, Clint les amènerait dans un coin sûr. Sa ferme peut-être, maintenant que Fury avait aidé à reconstruire et placer des dispositifs de sécurité autour du bâtiment.

« Je vous laisse entrer. Venez me chercher lorsque vous aurez fini de fouiller la zone, » dit le scientifique en ouvrant la porte de l'étage bien connu pour Wanda.

Une fois que la lourde porte s'eut fermer juste derrière eux, Wanda sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il faisait sombre. C'était vide. Sans un bruit. C'était comme si Ultron s'y baladait encore.

Clint alluma les lumières, et la pièce entière fut éclairée. Pietro fit un pas en avant, fixant une petite porte au loin.

Le Maximoff s'avança alors doucement, le cœur battant. Il connaissait cet endroit. Il revoyait des robots étranges marcher par-ci, par-là. Il revoyait une femme asiatique. Des chercheurs. Une certaine peur. Une admiration.

Clint et Wanda restèrent derrière lui. Wanda espérait qu'ils n'aient pas fait une erreur en l'emmenant jusqu'ici. Pourtant, c'est là qu'a eu lieu le moment le plus important du périple. Là où ils avaient compris qu'Ultron était celui qui voulait exterminer la race humaine.

Pietro poussa les portes de la pièce qui l'attirait, et fit face à un second petit laboratoire, propre, futuriste et presque inquiétant. Il s'arrêta face à la table au centre de la pièce, et la frôla du bout des doigts. Il voyait un homme. Non, un robot. Qu'importe. Il voyait quelque chose de puissant.

« Wanda, tu étais là toi aussi, » fit Pietro en se tournant vers sa sœur.

La jeune femme était derrière son frère et hocha lentement la tête. Clint quant à lui resta stupéfait par toute cette technologie. C'était donc ici qu'Ultron avait pu créer une partie de Vision.

Soudain, le mal de crâne de Pietro s'amplifia et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Plaquant une main contre son crâne, et ferma les yeux. Il sentit son corps entier percuter une sensation forte. Une sensation de détresse qui ne venait pas de lui. Un sentiment d'horreur venant d'un inconnu. Non. C'était une déferle de terreur s'abattre chez Wanda par le passé.

La première chose que fit Pietro, ce fut d'attraper sa sœur, et la serrer fort dans ses bras puissants.

« Tu souffrais… » murmura Pietro en caressant doucement les cheveux de sa sœur.

Wanda ne dit rien, et cala son front contre l'épaule de son frère. Elle savait ce qu'avait vu Pietro. Elle l'avait senti en même temps que lui. La fois où elle avait découvert la véritable intention d'Ultron à travers Vision.

« Tu as découvert que nous bossions pour les mauvaises personnes… » compléta Pietro en serrant plus fort sa sœur comme pour la protéger de ses visions d'horreur.

« Nous avions alors rejoint les Avengers… Ce fut notre nouvelle vie, Pietro. »

Pietro lâcha doucement sa sœur. Des images lui revenaient en mémoire. Et une certaine colère envers une personne qui était encore inconnue pour lui.

« Ouais, on s'est enfui par là, » montra Pietro en se rappelant avoir attrapé sa sœur pour courir le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

« Toute cette colère, Pietro… Evacue-là… » murmura sa sœur en attrapant doucement son bras.

« Je ne peux pas… Notre ennemi s'est joué de nous, mais je ne vois toujours pas son visage… Je voudrais pouvoir connaître son visage. »

Ultron était toujours absent de son esprit.

« Nous allons bientôt remonter à la source, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, » lui assura sa sœur en le serrant rapidement dans ses bras.

« Partons d'ici. Je me sens pas à l'aise… »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« C'est bon, Tony est à New York, on peut passer à sa Tour, » déclara Clint en retirant son casque.

Il enclencha le pilote automatique jusqu'à New York, et se dirigea à l'arrière du jet pour s'asseoir à la table en face de Wanda. Un peu plus loin, Pietro faisait des pompes à une vitesse vertigineuse.

« Si vous voyez le frigo de Stark, vous allez baver… » se rappela Clint qui allait en profiter pour manger un morceau.

« C'est Stark, » compléta Wanda en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. « Que pouvons-nous attendre de plus ? »

Soudain, Pietro apparut comme par magie à côté de Clint qui sursauta, essoufflé et en sueur.

« Heureusement car je meurs de faim. Oh, et excuse-moi de t'avoir effrayé, vieil homme. »

« Je m'y ferais… » lâcha Clint en sortant l'une de ses flèches pour les examiner, et vérifier quelles étaient toutes intactes.

C'était plus une habitude qu'autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Tour de ce taré ? » demanda alors Pietro en s'asseyant sur le siège à coté de Clint.

« Tu as voulu faire ton numéro, et tu t'es pris une volée, » ricana Clint en fixant la pointe de sa flèche.

Oh oui, même Wanda se rappelait. Son frère tombant d'un étage après que la vitre sous ses pieds se soit brisée.

« J'espère que je ne me prendrais pas un coup de poing cette fois-ci, » compléta Clint en reposant sa flèche pour en prendre une autre.

« De ta part ? » s'étonna Pietro. « Nous n'étions pas alliés ? »

« Je ne le savais pas encore. Le seul au courant de votre retournement de veste était Steve. Vous vous êtes pointé dans la Tour comme une fleur et je suis resté discret. Je voyais que la conversation s'envenimait et je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'une bonne correction. »

« On a aussi vu Vision se réveiller, » reprit Wanda qui voyait son frère dépassé par les événements. « Et ensuite, nous sommes parti à nouveau pour la Sokovie. Comme une équipe. »

Pietro observa attentivement sa sœur puis Clint, et il finit par hocher la tête. Puis, il disparut dans coup de vent, son rire le suivant dans tout le jet. L'archer se retint de jurer. La flèche qui se trouvait initialement dans sa main avait disparu.

« Viens la chercher, » s'amusa Pietro en courant à l'envers autour de la table, faisant tournoyer la flèche entre ses doigts. « Montre-moi que t'es encore dans la fleur de l'âge ! »

Clint allait répondre quand il remarqua qu'un petit voyant s'était allumé juste au-dessus de la porte du jet. Il sourit alors malicieusement.

« Si j'étais vous, j'attacherais ma ceinture… »

Wanda lui lança un regard intriguée, et s'attacha sans lâcher l'archer des yeux. Pietro quant à lui ne sembla pas se soucier des dires du plus âgé, et ralentit seulement l'allure.

« C'est ton dernier mot ? » demanda alors Clint en haussant un sourcil.

« De quoi tu parles-… ? »

« De ceci. »

Pietro suivit la direction indiquée par l'index de l'archer, et entrevit de lourds nuages gris à travers la vitre du cockpit. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le jet tangua et il y eut une vive secousse.

Wanda serra les accoudoirs, surprise par ce brusque mouvement, et Pietro tomba en arrière, sur les fesses, la flèche roulant quelque part au sol.

« Perturbation ! » s'exclama Clint pour couvrir le son du vent, ne paraissant pourtant pas inquiet.

« C'est grave ?! » s'écria Wanda en jetant un vif regard vers les nuages gris presque noirs.

« Non, on traverse juste une petite tempête. Ça va juste secouer. Je n'ai même pas à bouger le petit doigt. »

Durant toute la perturbation, Pietro resta au sol, s'accrochant à la poignée de la porte arrière, non sans quelques injures en sokovien.

Puis tout finit par se calmer. La tempête était passée. Pietro se redressa, le dos en compote mais il ne le montra pas et Clint se détacha et se leva pour récupérer sa flèche qui avait roulé sous la table.

« Contre toi, j'utilise d'abord mon cerveau, » se moqua Clint en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

Mais avant que Pietro ne puisse répondre, un bruit sonore indiquant un appel se fit entendre. Clint ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança sur le siège avant pour enclencher la communication. C'était Tony Stark qui l'appelait.

« _Hey, Barton, on a un souci…_ » fit la voix du milliardaire. « _Une partie du code d'Ultron vient de se faire la malle sous mes yeux alors que je le détruisais. J'ai suivi sa trace et il vient de pirater un jet ou je sais pas trop quoi du Japon… On a perdu sa trace et la seule équipe en vole en ce moment c'est la vôtre._ »

« Tu crois qu'il veut nous abattre ? » demanda Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

Wanda s'était levé et écoutait attentivement les dires de Tony tandis que Pietro se laissa tomber dans un des sièges, visiblement vexé.

« _J'en sais rien… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il irait pirater un jet armé japonais, comme par hasard, pile le jour où vous survolez le pays ?_ »

Le sang de Clint se glaça. Ultron et sa vengeance n'était pas loin. Il le sentait.

« _Où êtes-vous ?_ » lui demanda Tony, la crainte bien présente dans sa voix.

« On survole l'Orégon… »

« _Bon Dieu, heureusement que vous n'êtes pas au-dessus d'un océan… Il faut que tu te poses, Barton. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Le calibre d'Ultron est énorme par rapport à celui du Quinjet._ »

« Ok, Ok, je me pose tout de suite ! » s'exclama Clint en faisant rouler les moteurs, le cœur battant. « Attachez vos ceintures ! »

« _Je vais essayer de le localiser plus précisément, il se cache ce bouffon ! Tu dois-…_ »

La communication avec Tony fut couper brutalement, et Clint se figea. Le calme se fit et personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, un très léger « bip » régulier commença à se faire entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit… ? » murmura Wanda en levant cherchant des yeux la source du bruit.

« Quelque chose approche… » murmura Clint en fixant l'écran de contrôle. « Un engin non autorisé… »

Le « bip » se fit plus présent. Le cœur de Clint battait à la chamade. Il vit à nouveau Ultron tuer sa femme juste sous ses yeux.

« Quelque chose nous suit ! » s'exclama Wanda en se retournant brusquement, ayant ressenti une présence.

Soudain, sur l'écran de contrôle apparu un petit point rouge presque invisible.

« Il est juste derrière nous ! » cria Clint en enclenchant les turbos.

Cependant, les commandes se brouillaient les unes après les autres. Et Clint remarqua avec horreur que les armes du jet avaient été désactivées par Ultron.

« MERDE ! » s'écria-t-il en abaissant les leviers.

« Il se rapproche ! » s'exclama Wanda.

Soudain, il y eut une explosion. L'aile droite était touchée. Puis ce fut l'arrière du Quinjet qui partit en fumée. Ils tombèrent.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« BORDEL ! » cria Tony en cherchant frénétiquement des yeux une quelconque information sur les écrans bleutés face à lui. « Où sont-ils ?! »

La balise du jet de Clint Barton venait de disparaître comme par magie. Seul le jet japonais était sur la carte, Tony venait de le débusquer.

« Je demande à Fury d'envoyer une troupe dans l'Oregon ! » s'exclama Steve en attrapant le téléphone portable de Tony.

« Ils doivent déjà être au courant ! Merde ! Ils ont dû se faire canarder ! »

Tony enfouit sa tête sans ses mains tremblantes. S'il avait été plus rapide il aurait pu neutraliser cette partie du code d'Ultron qui a disparu pour aller pirater l'un des engins armés du Japon.

« Faites qu'ils soient toujours en vie… ! » lâcha Tony en se levant pour aller enfiler son armure.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le champ de blé était presque brûlé. Des arbres avaient été arrachés. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de civil dans cette zone. Le Quinjet était en miettes dans un coin, encastrer contre un arbre encore debout. Mais apparemment, il y avait encore de la vie à l'intérieur de la carcasse.

La lueur rouge qui entourait Wanda disparut petit à petit. Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, épuisé.

« Wanda ! Ça va ?! » s'exclama Pietro en accourant vers elle.

Clint se redressa difficilement. Il aperçut à travers la fumée, Wanda un peu plus loin épaulé par son frère. Comment était-ce possible ? A cette vitesse, ils auraient dû tous y passer. Et pourtant, Clint souffrait seulement de quelques bleus et peut-être une ou deux côtes cassées.

« Wanda, d'où tu détiens une telle puissance ? » demanda Pietro en replaçant les mèches de ses cheveux bruns derrière les oreilles de la jeune femme.

« Parfois… Ça me prend… » fit-elle entre deux souffles.

Elle avait surtout remarqué cette puissance après avoir ressenti la mort de son frère en Sokovie.

Clint se souvint alors des dernières secondes passées. La jeune femme avait attrapé le bras de son frère et agrippé l'épaule de Clint pour ensuite créer un champ de force rougeâtre autour d'eux. C'était flou, mais l'archer se souvint de cette sensation de vide quand ils étaient tombés, et de ce sentiment de bien-être procuré par l'étrange pouvoir de Wanda.

« Ne restons pas là ! Cachons -nous dans la forêt ! » s'exclama Clint en sortant de la carcasse du vaisseau, arc en main, titubant encore un peu.

Pietro vit que sa sœur ne pourrait pas marcher et qu'elle était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Il l'a pris alors dans ses bras comme si la jeune femme était une mariée, et il suivit Clint à l'extérieur du jet.

Cependant, l'archer paraissait figé de stupeur. Le jet commandé par le code d'Ultron s'approchait d'eux à vive allure.

« C'est Ultron qu'il s'appelle… ? » lâcha Pietro en fixant l'appareil qui pour lui arrivait au ralenti.

Clint n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Pietro reposa sa sœur encore faible à terre.

« Occupe-toi d'elle, je te fais confiance, » fit Pietro en fixant l'archer dans les yeux.

« Ne dis pas de connerie. Cours avec elle dans la forêt, je m'occupe de lui ! » s'exclama Clint en pointant son arc armé d'une flèche explosive vers le jet volant.

« Tu vas te faire canarder ! » cria Pietro le cœur battant.

Cette situation. Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était déjà produite avant. Clint fronça les sourcils sans lâcher le jet des yeux.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse fait quoi que ce soit, Pietro avait placé sa sœur contre les épaules de l'archer et Clint dut lâcher sa flèche pour passer sa main sous ses cuisses –Pietro lui en toucherait deux mots après – afin qu'elle ne tombe pas en arrière.

« J'ai dit, courrez vers la forêt ! » s'exclama Pietro en montrant Clint du bout du doigt.

Puis, Pietro partit en direction du jet et Clint poussa un juron. Il fallait qu'il mette Wanda à l'abri.

De son côté, Pietro s'arrêta net au milieu de l'herbe de la plaine, et leva la tête vers le jet.

« Hey Ultron ! Serais-tu plus rapide que moi ! » cria Pietro dont le vent fouettait ses cheveux et son visage.

Le jet d'Ultron ne perdit pas de temps et lança une déferle de balles en direction du mutant qui fila comme un lapin. Super, il avait attiré son attention. Maintenant, il fallait l'emmener plus loin, et après il pourrait le semer.

Pietro fit des zigzags pour éviter les tirs du robot, sentant parfois le souffle chaud des explosions caressant lentement son visage. Il traversa la forêt une fois, deux fois. Mais le jet ne le lâchait pas. Malgré sa vitesse, il devait détecter la chaleur de son corps. Et Pietro commençait à fatiguer.

Il s'arrêta contre un arbre, une main contre son cœur. Cependant, les missiles se mirent à pleuvoir juste devant lui. Il partit alors en trombe, les feuilles mortes volant derrière lui.

Il traversa un petit chemin dégagé. Grave erreur. Et il s'en rendit compte trop tard. Le jet apparut juste en face de lui, et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas des balles qui défilèrent. Pietro dérapa dans le sable fin du sentier, et écarquilla les yeux.

Il tenta de reculer le plus loin possible et la détonation toucha le sol, explosant ses tympans. Pietro fut éjecté en arrière et tomba sur le dos, une pluie de gravats tombant tout autour de lui.

Il tenta de bouger ses jambes. Elles répondaient, mais son dos et sa cheville lui faisaient souffrir. Il serra les dents et tenta de redresser la tête pour voir où était le jet à travers la poussière et la fumée occasionnées.

Le jet était toujours là, faisait du surplace pas loin de Pietro. Et le canon de l'engin se mit à nouveau à briller, se reflétant dans les pupilles claires de Pietro.

« Merde… » murmura Pietro le cœur battant, ne pouvant pas bouger.

Cependant, l'une des ailes du jet explosa et Pietro sursauta. Il aperçut Clint à quelques mètres de lui, son arc toujours pointé vers l'engin.

« _Pour Laura…_ » murmura l'archer en abaissant son arc.

Pietro laissa retomber sa tête contre le sol dans un soupir de soulagement. Le jet fumait et allait s'écraser.

« PIETRO ! BOUGE ! »

Le mutant compris trop tard. Son corps refusait de bouger mais ses yeux s'ouvrir et il put voir clairement le canon du jet briller à nouveau vers lui avant de toucher le sol. La scène se déroula au ralenti face à Pietro qui sentit une terreur envahir son corps.

« _Ç_ _a c'est déjà produit…_ » pensa-t-il, le souffle coupé.

* * *

 _Désolée pour l'attente, je reviens tout juste de vacances ! J'espère donc que vous avez aimé ce chapitre que je viens tout juste de peaufinée :D_

 _Merci encore pour vos review !_

 _Prochain chapitre : **Freiner la cadence**_


	13. Freiner la cadence

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 13  
 **Freiner la cadence**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« PIETRO ! BOUGE ! »_

 _Le mutant compris trop tard. Son corps refusait de bouger mais ses yeux s'ouvrir et il put voir clairement le canon du jet briller à nouveau vers lui avant de toucher le sol. La scène se déroula au ralenti face à Pietro qui sentit une terreur envahir son corps._

 _«_ _Ç_ _a c'est déjà produit… » pensa-t-il, le souffle coupé._

Dans un énième effort, Pietro se redressa sur ses coudes, mais c'était trop tard. Il voyait le laser devenir plus gros, et ensuite partir en sa direction.

Pourtant, il sentit une masse se placer devant lui, et des bras s'enrouler autour de son corps. Clint Barton était devenu un bouclier humain pour Pietro. _Un bouclier humain_.

Clint ferma les yeux, et comme il y a quelques mois en Sokovie, se prépara à recevoir la douleur. Il sentit l'odeur de Pietro. Il sentit son cœur battre à la chamade. _Leur_ cœur battre à la chamade. Il sentit les membres tremblants de Pietro. Il sentit les mèches de cheveux du plus jeune contre la paume de sa main. Clint serra les dents.

Tant pis. Pietro se devait de vivre. Il était jeune. Il avait la vie devant lui. Il le méritait tellement. Clint avait eu sa chance grâce à Pietro.

Il y eut le bruit d'une explosion titanesque, et le vent souffla contre le dos de Clint qui faillit écraser le pauvre Pietro sous le vent puissant. Puis tout se calma. Et une fois de plus, Clint ouvrit prudemment les yeux, ne comprenant pas. L'une des mains de Pietro était agrippée à son col et le menton de l'archer était contre le sommet du crâne du plus jeune.

« Bon… Quand vous aurez fini de vous enlacer… On pourrait rentrer… » fit la voix faible de Wanda.

Wanda était encore debout, le souffle court. Elle avait de nouveau protégé l'équipe grâce à un champ de force, absorbant toute cette énergie hors de la ligne de mire. Le jet japonais brûlait au loin lentement, sa fumée s'élevant dans le ciel.

Mais avant que Wanda ne puisse répondre à Clint qui lui demandait si tout allait bien, elle tomba, inconsciente.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Tony Stark se tenait devant un Clint aux cheveux ébouriffé comme jamais, un Pietro aux joues noirs et vêtements déchirés et une Wanda dont les yeux n'arrêtaient pas de se fermer. Un jet était allé les récupérer. Tony avait retrouvé Clint et les autres et avait donné leur position au jet de plus proche.

« Félicitation Barton, tu as détruit une partie du code d'Ultron, » fit Tony en croisant les bras.

Le jet se dirigeait maintenant vers le Q.G. Ils avaient tous besoin de se reposer.

« Wanda a fait la plus grande partie du boulot… » fit Clint en la montrant du bout du pouce.

La jeune femme était si fatiguée qu'elle n'entendit même pas Clint parler d'elle. Elle reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère pour dormir.

« Vous êtes une superbe équipe. Bravo, » continua Tony d'un ton neutre. « D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous… »

Tony se retourna vers l'écran intégré au mur du jet et l'alluma grâce à une télécommande. Des images de la Sokovie encore intact apparurent alors. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, c'était étrange.

« Ce que vous voyez là… Ce ne sont pas des photos, » continua Tony qui semblait fier de lui. « Cet endroit existe belle et bien. J'ai utilisé l'un des garages du Q.G. pour créer certaines parties de la Sokovie un peu avant son explosion. »

« Comment tu as fait ça ? » lâcha Clint avec surprise.

« J'ai utilisé les données de Google Earth… Et mon cerveau. Cependant, ce ne sont que des images de synthèse. Si vous essayez de toucher cet arbre là. Eh bien, ça ne sera que du vide. Mais, Pietro, tu pourras te balader à ta guise dans les rues de Sokovie. »

« Attends… Tu vas me dire que dans l'un des garages tu as… Une Sokovie synthétique ?! » s'exclama l'archer visiblement perdu.

« C'est pas vraiment un garage. On voulait en faire un, mais on a gardé tout le sous-terrain vide pour peut-être faire une piscine, ou une salle disco… J'en ai profité pour tester mes talents ! »

Pietro fixait les images de la Sokovie qui passait devant ses yeux. Il reconnut certains quartiers, comme celui qu'il traversait tous les jours pour aller à l'école. Ou la rue qui conduisait à la place marchande. Mais aussi certaines façades d'immeuble qui étaient parfois le refuge de sa sœur et lui durant la nuit. Et puis, d'autres bâtiments qu'il avait visité pour y passer la nuit, et gagner de l'argent avec son corps.

Clint remarqua l'air absent de Pietro et il tapota doucement sa cuisse.

« Hey, ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Tony était allé rejoindre le pilote pour discuter des prochaines directives.

« Ouais. Ma cheville ira mieux d'ici quelques heures… Mon métabolisme est rapide, » fit Pietro qui redescendit sur terre.

Il croisa ainsi le regard bleuté du tireur et son cœur rata un battement.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça… ? » murmura Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

« Fait quoi ? »

« Te jeter entre moi et les balles… ? »

Clint lâcha la cuisse du plus jeune sans le lâcher des yeux. _Pourquoi_ ? Ça serait une question que Clint poserait lui aussi à Pietro lorsqu'il aura recouvré la mémoire.

« Wanda m'aurait tué, » fit simplement Clint en haussant les épaules.

Cependant, Tony arriva avant que Pietro ne puisse répondre.

« Repas et dodo en arrivant, » fit Tony qui était toujours dans son armure Iron Man. « Tout pendant que nous n'avons pas détruit totalement Ultron on ne bouge pas du Q.G. hors urgence. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Si Ultron pouvait pirater un jet comme celui-ci, il pouvait faire pire s'il n'était pas surveillé de près par Tony. Mais on ne savait jamais.

Puis, le voyage jusqu'au Q.G. se fit dans le profond silence, Pietro finissant par s'endormir contre sa sœur.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Quand il s'est interposé entre moi et l'attaque, j'ai voulu changer nos places, Wanda. Je l'ai espéré de tout mon cœur… Car je savais que c'est moi qui devais se trouver à sa place. J'en avais la certitude… »

Wanda ouvrit doucement les yeux, allongée sur son lit. Pietro était à ses côtés, sur le ventre, jouant avec les mèches de cheveux de sa sœur.

« As-tu eu des visions durant ce laps de temps ? » lui demanda-t-elle en fixant le plafond.

« J'ai ressenti une douleur… Dans tout mon corps. La douleur de multitudes de balles ou objet tranchant qui y pénétraient. Je crois avoir vu le futur. Si nos places avaient été inversées. »

Wanda aurait aimé lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vu le futur, non. Il avait vu quelque chose de bien plus profond. Il avait vu le passé.

« Alors comme ça, Ultron veut se venger… » continua Pietro en roulant sur le dos pour fixer lui aussi le plafond.

« Il ne s'arrêtera pas si nous n'interceptons pas tout son code. Mais Stark semble être sur la bonne voie. »

Pietro passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Sa sœur se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes et l'observa à travers la pénombre.

« Tes cheveux sont devenus si blancs… » fit-elle en observant le cuir chevelu du plus vieux.

« C'est à cause de ce Strucker, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

« Les choses qu'il nous a fait subir ont amplifiées profondément nos pouvoirs. Nous avons pu enfin les contrôler. Mais ça a aussi modifié certaines branches de notre ADN. J'ai été épargné, en tout cas, de ce que je sais… Mais toi, ce sont tes cheveux. Et tes yeux. Tout est devenu plus clair. _Quicksilver_ »

Pietro lâcha un léger rire.

« J'aime ce nom… Ça pète tellement plus la classe que _Iron Man_ ou _Hawkeye_. Hawkeye quoi ! »

« Hawkeye c'est pas si mal. »

Pietro ne répondit pas, semblant plongé dans ses pensées.

« Va le voir… » murmura Wanda en fermant les yeux. « Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »

« Wanda… Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais fouiller dans mes pensées. »

« Je le ressens, c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas si difficile que ça à deviner. »

Il se redressa et fixa sa sœur qui semblait avoir envie de dormir.

« Et puis comme ça, tu pourras me laisser dormir, » fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« C'est pas toi qui disais plus tôt que je pourrais faire une connerie ? »

Wanda ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et se redressa aussi pour faire face à son frère.

« Cet homme était prêt à se sacrifier pour toi. Alors je pense qu'il est la bonne personne… J'ai seulement peur qu'il ne ressente pas ce que tu ressens. »

« Fouille dans ses pensées. »

« Pietro… Je le ferais… Mais… C'est mal. J'ai promis aux Avengers de ne jamais faire cela. C'est violer leur intimité. Et puis même si j'essayais, qui sait si j'arriverais vraiment à savoir ce qu'il ressent pour toi. »

Pietro hocha alors lentement la tête et tapota gentiment l'épaule de sa sœur. « Bon, va dormir. Je vais voir ce que je vais faire. »

La jeune femme hocha alors la tête. « Es-tu sûr que… Tu es attiré par lui ? »

Pour toute réponse, Pietro attrapa la main de sa sœur, et plaqua sa paume contre sa tempe.

« Ressens, Wanda… » murmura Pietro en fermant les yeux en même temps que sa jeune sœur.

La Maximoff sentit un cœur qui battait fort. Un instinct de protection presque aussi fort que celui qu'avait Pietro pour elle la frappa comme un brusque coup de vent, ainsi qu'un engouement et une passion. Tous centrés sur l'archer qu'était Clint Barton.

Wanda retira doucement sa main et ouvrit les yeux en même temps que son frère.

« Tu n'avais pas tout ça avant… » fit Wanda en plissant les yeux. « J'espère que ces sentiments ne disparaîtront pas avec tes prochains souvenirs. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas une confusion dans ton esprit. Dans ton âme tout entière… Je l'espère vraiment. Car je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé une personne sur tu peux compter. Tu as besoin de sortir un peu du cocon familial. »

Elle lui lança un petit sourire triste.

« Tu restes ma priorité. Pour toujours, Wanda, » lui assura Pietro en embrassant son front.

« Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée. »

Puis, Pietro se leva, attrapa sa veste et l'enfila. Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce et se tourna une énième fois vers sa sœur.

« Pour toi, j'opterais pour _Scarlet Witch_. »

« Je ne suis pas une sorcière, » s'offusqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es ma petite sorcière, Wanda, » sourit Pietro avant de quitter la pièce.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Clint courait. Il courait à en perdre haleine, mais il le fallait. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, et l'attaque de l'après-midi avait éveillé tous ses sens. Il était alerte. C'était comme s'il avait bu dix tasses de café pour rester éveiller.

Seul le bruit du tapis roulant, des chaussures de Clint contre celui-ci et sa respiration haletante se faisaient entendre. L'horloge de la salle d'entrainement indiquait une heure du matin, et pourtant, il n'était pas fatigué. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

Bon sang, à vouloir protéger le gamin, il a failli rendre orphelin ses trois enfants ! Cooper, Lila et Nathaniel qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un long moment déjà.

« Enculé d'Ultron… ! » lâcha Clint tout en courant plus vite.

Mais ça avait été son choix. Pietro était devenu bien plus proche que la normale. Clint n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi, mais il était attiré par le Maximoff. Il pensait qu'après la mort de Pietro et Laura, il n'aurait plus jamais le droit à une vie _amoureuse_. Oui, parce qu'il avait déjà senti comme une légère attraction envers Pietro durant l'affaire de Sokovie et Ultron.

Et le retour de Pietro avait envenimé les choses finalement. Clint devenait de plus en plus présent pour lui, et Pietro devenait presque vital. Cependant, Ultron était encore là, et comme aujourd'hui, Clint avait été à deux doigts de le perdre. Et Clint sût qu'il ne pourrait pas encaisser une troisième mort.

Durant son exercice, Clint ne remarqua même pas Pietro qui avait pénétré dans la salle aussi discrètement qu'une souris, après avoir fouillé presque tout le Q.G. à sa recherche.

En effet, Pietro se tenait maintenant non loin de Clint, à observer Hawkeye courir. Le plus vieux portait un débardeur qui moulait son torse ainsi qu'un bermuda sombre. Inutile de dire que Pietro était presque hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux.

Il aurait pu rester ici toute la nuit, à dévorer Clint des yeux. Mais le tireur était un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. entrainé depuis des années, et au moment où Pietro voulut contourner l'appareil de musculation, Clint sentit une présence.

Sans un mot, le tireur jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir à sa droite et il croisa alors le regard de Pietro posé sur lui. Le Maximoff, prit sur le fait, fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué et accourut sur le tapis roulant à côté de l'archer.

« La seule raison de ma présence ici, c'est le tapis de course, » lâcha Pietro avec nonchalance tout en mettant en route l'appareil à sa vitesse maximale.

Clint lâcha un léger sourire sans arrêter sa course. « A vrai dire, je savais que tu allais finir par venir ? »

« Oh… » reprit Pietro qui courait à allure normale pour une fois, tout gardant le regard fixe devant lui. « Tu as donc vu ça arriver… »

« C'est toi qui n'as rien vu venir, gamin. »

Ce fut au tour de Pietro de sourire. Contrairement à Clint, il n'était absolument pas essoufflé par l'effort.

« Je crois que cette phrase restera à jamais gravée dans nos mémoires… » finit par dire Pietro.

« Ça tu l'as dit… »

« Ton cœur n'arrive pas à suivre tes mouvements, vieil homme ? Il serait peut-être temps à penser à la retraite, » sourit Pietro en jetant un coup d'œil vers le corps en sueur du plus vieux.

« Ça, tu l'as déjà dit, Pietro. Tu radotes. C'est toi le vieil homme. »

« Ceci était un conseil comme un autre… Faudrait vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un capable de me créer mon tapis de course perso. C'est si _lent_. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le tapis de Clint stoppa sa course. Il attrapa sa bouteille, et but la moitié de celle-ci pour ensuite essuyer sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. Puis il désigna Pietro du bout de sa bouteille :

« Faire du sport avant de se coucher va t'empêcher de dormir. »

« Merci pour cette information, papa. »

Puis, en un coup de vent, le tapis de course de Pietro s'était arrêté, et celui-ci se tenait à quelques mètres de Clint, la bouteille du tireur à la main.

« Tu pouvais tout aussi bien demander, » grogna Clint qui avait de nouveau les mains vides.

« C'est tout aussi drôle comme ceci, » répliqua Pietro après quelques rapides gorgées.

Clint ramassa son gilet qui trainait dans un coin de la salle et attrapa d'une main la bouteille que lui lançait le plus jeune.

« Beau reflexe, » fit Pietro qui mima une expression de surprise tout en applaudissant.

Clint ne lui répondit pas et enfila son gilet en tout se massant la nuque. Puis entreprit quelques petits étirements. Pietro resta à nouveau dans le silence le plus total, à fixer le plus âgé étirer ses muscles.

« Après mes petites _occupations nocturnes_ durant mon adolescence, je croyais ne plus jamais trouver un homme attirant. »

Pietro n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à sa phrase avant de la lâcher comme ceci dans le silence de la pièce. Mais il se trouva qu'elle eut l'effet escompté. Clint était resté figé dans son geste pour ensuite se redresser lentement et lancer un regard étrange vers le Maximoff.

« Je suis encore assez bien conservé pour toi ? » demanda Clint en haussant un sourcil, intrigué, avec pourtant une petite leur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Tu me surprends sur ce point-là. _Clint Barton_. »

Y'a pas à dire, l'accent sokovien était le meilleur. Ou du moins, pour Clint. Ou du moins, sortit de la bouche de Pietro !

Pietro lui lança alors un sourire charmeur, mais les paroles de Wanda vinrent frapper Clint en plein visage. Et elle avait _raison_. Tout pendant que Pietro n'avait pas retrouvé tous ses souvenirs d'enfance et plus récents, ils n'étaient pas sûrs que c'était son âme complète qui se tenait face à eux. Car oui, il manquait surement des parties du puzzle de la personnalité de Pietro acquis durant son expérience. Son expérience douloureuse chez Strucker par exemple.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'aventurer dans ce petit jeu… » finit par dire Clint presque contre son gré.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je vais gagner ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas… _Réellement_ toi-même. Ce que tu ressens, ses sentiments, ne sont peut-être pas vraiment ceux à quoi tu pensais à l'époque. »

Pietro perdit son sourire et il fronça les sourcils. Ce discours, il l'avait bien assez entendu.

« Oh… Je peux te dire que je suis sûr d'une chose, Barton… » fit-il en s'approchant de lui, gardant pourtant son calme.

Clint ne bougea pas, fixant le mutant droit dans les yeux. Cependant, le tireur ne vit rien arriver, et Pietro utilisa sa vitesse pour plaquer ses lèvres contre celle du tireur afin qu'il ne puisse pas fuir.

Des lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Des lèvres totalement différentes de celle de Laura. C'était nouveau pour Clint même si dans sa vie il avait déjà eu affaire à quelques hommes. Mais là, il s'agissait de Pietro. Pietro Maximoff.

A vrai dire, Clint aurait bien répondu au baiser. Les mains de Pietro s'étaient déplacées derrière sa nuque et il tentait de faire réagir le plus vieux en entrouvrant les lèvres. Mais avant que Clint ne puisse céder, l'archer plaça ses mains contre les épaules du plus jeune et le fit reculer.

Pietro le lâcha alors et s'écarta, semblant soucieux de son action, lançant un regard inquiet vers le tireur. Clint se contenta de secoua la tête :

« Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi, Pietro. Je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu te réveilles, armé de nouveaux souvenirs et que tu regrettes tes actions. »

Cette fois-ci, Pietro craqua et serra les poings.

« Quand allez-vous ouvrir les yeux ?! Je suis le vrai ! C'est moi !» s'écria-t-il en plaquant une main contre sa poitrine. « Je sais qui je suis ! Il ne me manque presque rien ! »

 _Faux_ , aurait pensé Clint. Il lui manquait deux informations capitales. Sa visite dans le laboratoire de Strucker et son sacrifice durant l'ère d'Ultron.

« Je sais que c'est toi, Pietro. Mais il manque encore quelques pièces importantes à ton _âme_ … »

Laissant échapper un rire railleur, Pietro fourra ses mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules pour ensuite lancer un regard ironique vers Clint.

« Avoue que tu as aimé, » fit-il simplement en fixant par la suite ses lèvres.

Clint prit un air plus dégagé et fit craquer sa nuque, une main contre celle-ci.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, gamin. »

« Très bien… Alors j'attendrais… » capitula le mutant en portant son regard vers le sol. « Et si un jour je te démonte la gueule parce qu'au final, tu me dégoutes, tant pis pour toi. T'en auras pas profité. »

Puis, Pietro se dirigea vers la porte, sans courir cette fois-ci. Mais une fois qu'il abaissa la poignée de la porte, la voix de Clint le stoppa.

« Oublie cette notion de _profiter_ , Pietro. Ce que tu as vécu durant ton adolescence est loin. Il faut que tu oublies ça. »

« Je comptais sur toi pour m'y aider, » finit par dire Pietro sans se retourner.

Puis, Pietro disparut dans un éclair bleuté, et la porte claqua violemment derrière lui. Clint resta un instant au milieu de la salle de sport, le souffle court. Oh oui il avait aimé les lèvres de Pietro contre les siennes. Et qu'il avait eu du mal à s'en séparer. Mais il attendrait. Pietro était encore un quelque sorte perdu. Et c'était un gosse qui avait vécu des choses horribles durant sa jeunesse.

Pour le moment, il fallait patienter. Laisser les choses couler, et ne pas céder à la rapidité. Clint allait faire ralentit Pietro. C'était pour son bien.

« Bien sûr que je t'aiderais, Speedy, » marmonna Clint en éteignant les lumières de la pièce qui se plongea dans le noir total.

* * *

 _Voilà à nouveau un rapprochement entre les deux hommes !_

 _Je post aujourd'hui car je pars en vacances, et je rentre le 22 août, donc prochaine chapitre le samedi 22._

 _Merci pour tout vos reviews, et à bientôt :)_

 _Prochain chapitre : **La peur de mourir**_


	14. La peur de mourir

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 14  
 **La peur de mourir**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Wanda ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit entre son frère et Clint. Elle avait senti le cœur de Pietro battre à la chamade. Elle avait senti une colère et une déception. Wanda s'était retenue de ne pas se lever pour retrouver Clint et son frère dans la salle de sport. C'était ses histoires de cœur. Du moment que Clint ne le blessait pas au cœur, la jeune femme ne ferait rien.

Mais elle savait que jamais Clint ne ferait ceci. Elle avait fini par bien le connaître. Elle ressentait une aura pure en Clint Barton. Son frère avait trouvé la bonne personne, ça elle en était sûre.

Cependant, lorsque le petit groupe s'était réuni dans le laboratoire personnel de Tony Stark pour faire le point, Wanda ne pouvait pas retenir sa curiosité. Clint et Pietro étaient comme distants. Elle voyait clairement son frère fuir le regard de Clint. Il s'était donc bien passé quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« Je vois que vous avez tous passé une bonne nuit, » ironisa Tony, ce qui permit à Wanda de sortir de ses pensées.

En effet, Pietro semblait avoir dormi à même le sol. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et de grosses cernes marquaient ses yeux. Clint n'était pas mieux. Même Wanda était pâle et avait quelques veines voyantes dans le blanc de ses yeux dû aux nuits où elle fixait le plafond, en pleine réflexion, plongée dans ses rêves éveillés.

« Bien, je vois que vous êtes réactifs ! » s'exclama Tony en attrapant une tablette tactile. « Même toi, Bolt junior, ça m'étonne. »

Pietro plissa seulement les yeux à son adresse. Il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à cet homme. Et puis, il ne connaissait pas ce Bolt.

« Abrège Tony, tu sais qu'on n'a pas toute la journée, » lâcha Clint en fronçant les sourcils, lui aussi à cran.

« J'ai tout ici, » lui assura le milliardaire en lui montrant la tablette. « Dans cet objet simpliste se trouvent tous les plans et codes de notre beau pays qu'est… Ou plutôt, qu' _était_ la Sokovie. »

Puis, Tony leur fit signe de le suivre. C'est ce qu'ils firent, intrigués. En effet, Tony n'avait pas l'air de s'être reposé sur ses lauriers.

Tony les conduit alors dans des couloirs souterrains que même Clint ne connaissait pas. Puis, ils atteignirent une seule et unique porte noire. Natasha était devant celle-ci et semblait les attendre.

« Toi aussi tu te joins à nous, » remarqua Clint à l'adresse de Natasha tandis que Tony déverrouillait la porte derrière eux.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que Tony a concocté. Et puis, si je peux être d'une quelconque aide… ! »

A vrai dire, Clint savait pourquoi Natasha les suivait. C'était pour oublier toute cette histoire folle avec Ultron qui la bouffait de l'intérieur et le problème avec Bruce qui avait disparu. La jeune femme avait elle aussi les nerfs en compote.

« A vous l'honneur, » leur fit Tony en ouvrant la porte.

Wanda fut la première à pénétrer dans la pièce qui s'alluma toute seule d'une lueur bleutée. C'était petit. Il y avait une table au milieu, des sièges, et une grande vitre devant laquelle se trouvaient des ordinateurs qui semblaient puissants. La jeune femme fit quelques pas vers la vitre, et remarqua que derrière celle-ci se trouvait un énorme espace vide. Plus grand qu'un terrain de football.

« C'est donc le garage dont tu nous parlais la dernière fois… » dit Clint en haussant un sourcil face à l'étendue de cette salle vide derrière la fenêtre.

« Si on peut appeler ça un garage, » glissa la russe.

« C'est l'endroit idéal pour tester notre nouveau jouet, » sourit Tony en s'approchant de l'ordinateur pour y déposer sa tablette et la brancher.

Il fit alors quelques manipulations, et tous fixaient le milliardaire avec silence. Puis, Tony se tourna vers eux, croisant les bras.

« La ville que vous allez voir est faite d'hologramme. Ça peut paraître vrai au premier abord. Mais si vous tentez de travers un mur comme dans Harry Potter… Ben ça marche. Y'a-t-il un lieu que vous souhaitez visiter en particulier ? »

Clint et Wanda s'interrogèrent du regard. Puis Wanda se tourna vers son frère qui n'avait pas pipé un mot.

« Si tu te sens prêt, » commença-t-elle. « Nous pourrions tenter le fort de la ville. Là où nous avons été emmenés après notre vie de nomade en Sokovie… C'est l'une des plus grosses parties manquantes… »

« Eh bien, allons-y, » lui répondit Pietro qui ne paraissait pas inquiet.

Pourtant Wanda avait l'air anxieuse. Même Tony avait compris que ça n'allait pas être joli ce que Pietro découvrirait dans ce fort. Tous étaient au courant des expériences étranges de Strucker là-dedans.

« Quoi ? » lâcha Pietro d'un air las en remarquant tous les regards dirigés vers lui.

« Ce que tu trouveras là-dedans n'est pas tout rose… » lui expliqua Wanda.

« Tu l'as vécu toi aussi, Wanda. Alors je dois m'en souvenir. Je suis prêt. Sérieusement, on aurait dû commencer par ça. »

Non, ça aurait été une erreur. Wanda et Thor étaient bien conscients de la faiblesse de l'esprit de Pietro. Or il semblait que maintenant, Pietro était prêt pour ce nouveau round.

« On vient avec toi. S'il y a le moindre problème, on sera là, » fit Clint en croisant le regard du plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut réellement m'arriver de grave… ? J'ai réussi à vaincre mes crises, » répliqua pourtant Pietro en soutenant le regard du tireur.

« Une mauvaise chute. Ou bien un surplus d'informations. Tout peut arriver maintenant. »

« Vous me prenez encore pour un gosse… Vous êtes affligeant, » souffla Pietro en lâchant un rire ironique.

« Tu as vu ce qu'ont créé tes souvenirs ? » reprit Clint en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu as voulu tuer Stark. Tu aurais pu me tuer aussi à Salvage Yard, qui sait ? Mais bon, si tu souhaites qu'on ne vienne pas, alors, prend Wanda avec toi. Au moins. »

Pietro lança un bref regard vers sa sœur qui hochait la tête.

« Tu peux toujours venir toi aussi, » finit par dire Pietro à l'adresse de Clint, sourire ironique gravé au visage. « Il me faudrait peut-être quelqu'un sur qui me défouler après avoir découvert les souvenirs de ce fort. »

« Dans ce cas je serais là avec mon arc et mes flèches pour te faire taire, » répondit le tireur avec le même sourire.

« Bien bien ! » s'exclama Tony en tapant dans ses mains vivement. « Les tourtereaux et Wanda, dans le garage. » Il montra du bout du pouce la vitre derrière lui. « Nat' tu es la bienvenue aussi. Moi je reste ici pour mettre en place la ville. »

« Ils ont toujours fait équipe tous les trois, je resterais avec toi Tony. Bonne chance les gars. »

Clint et Pietro se lâchèrent du regard, et Tony ouvrit une seconde porte qui menait à la grande salle. Ainsi, Wanda, Pietro et Clint pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui commençait à devenir plus sombre. Des briques se créaient, un sol, des murs, un plafond…

Pietro marchait alors, observant avec étonnement ce qui se construisait devant lui pour prendre la forme d'un hall sombre. Clint voulut le suivre mais Wanda le stoppa d'un bras.

« Restons en retrait. N'intervenons pas dans ses souvenirs, » fit-elle sans lâcher son frère des yeux.

Clint acquiesça alors.

« Tu reconnais ? » demanda-t-il une fois que la pièce semblait avoir été entièrement construite.

« Non… Je n'ai pas visité entièrement le fort, souviens-toi, nous étions plus captifs qu'autre chose au début… Mais tout semble se ressembler ici. »

Clint balaya la salle du regard. C'était sombre. Il y avait des tables un peu partout ainsi que des ordinateurs. Surement une salle de recherche.

Pietro quant à lui, continuait sa marche. Il y avait une porte devant lui. Il se stoppa alors et leva la main vers ce qui ressemblait en tout point au bois d'une porte. Il voulut toucher cette texture, mais sa main passa à travers, déformant le bois autour de celle-ci. Tony avait raison. Tout n'était que des hologrammes. Ainsi, il passa à travers la porte comme un fantôme. C'était indolore.

Le jeune homme se retourna pourtant et vit que la porte avait repris forme normale. Bien étrange cette technologie. Puis il fixa alors le couloir dans lequel il s'était introduit. C'était un long corridor sombre et humide. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il connaissait cette atmosphère.

Ainsi, il continua sa marche doucement, sur ses gardes. Aucune vision ne venait encore, mais il ressentait une sensation de déjà-vu. Une sensation étrange. Une peur le gagna lentement. Une peur qui finit par le faire courir. Il dévala les escaliers d'un hall, traversa une pièce qui ressemblait à un réfectoire, tourna plusieurs fois dans des couloirs.

Et soudain, il s'arrêta net devant des portes ouvertes, qui donnait sur des cellules. Son cœur battait plus vite, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Dans un flash, il vit Wanda recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce. Il se vit accourir vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il entendit aussi un rire vil et gras. Une seconde vision. Et il se vit allongé à même le sol en train de hurler. Crier. Il se vit en train de courir dans cette cellule. C'était saccadé. On avait modifié son pouvoir. Il souffrait. Il voulait s'enfuir. Courir. Prendre Wanda avec lui et partir loin d'ici.

Pietro recula brutalement, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Son crâne le faisait souffrir. Pris de panique il se mit à courir à nouveau, fuyant les cellules.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Wanda et Clint marchaient. La jeune femme sentait la présence de son frère, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Cependant, elle commença à avoir des doutes. Elle s'arrêta et Clint l'interrogea du regard.

« Son cœur commence à battre vite… » murmura Wanda en fixant un point invisible devant elle.

« C'est normal. C'est bon signe. Ça veut dire qu'il se souvient… Et cette partie de cette vie, aussi dure soit-elle, fait partie de lui. Partie de l'homme qu'il est maintenant. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Mais elle n'aimait pas sentir cette peur chez son frère. Cette peur qu'elle avait bien trop ressentie durant ses dures années chez Strucker.

« Ne restons pas trop loin… »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il y avait un laboratoire. Un laboratoire que Pietro ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser de côté. Non, ses souvenirs et son esprit l'avaient emmené jusqu'ici pour une bonne raison. Les poings serrés, il avança dans ce laboratoire sombre aux multitudes de tables blanches et ustensiles étranges.

« Wanda déjà vécu ça… Wanda déjà vécu ça… » se murmurait Pietro ce qui lui donnait la force d'avancer.

Si sa sœur était toujours face à lui, en bonne santé et souriante, c'est qu'elle avait réussi à chasser les démons de cet endroit. Elle était forte. Et Pietro devait l'accompagner.

Plus il avançait, plus son cœur battait fort. Une peur ne cessait de croitre en lui. Il se souvint avoir acquis une puissance plus accrue ici. Il se souvint avoir souffert sous les traitements. Ne plus savoir qui il était ni ce qu'il faisait ici. _L'Hydra s'était servi d'eux comme des cobayes_.

A cette pensée, Pietro serra les dents. Si cette table de dissection était matérielle, il l'aurait éjecté au loin sous le coup de la colère.

Soudain, il entendit des voix. Encore une fois des voix d'inconnus.

« Non… Non… Ce n'est qu'une vision… Il n'y a que Wanda et Clint ici… » mumura Pietro qui resta figé sur place.

Ces voix parlaient allemand. Petit à petit des silhouettes prenaient vie autour de Pietro. Des scientifiques habillés en blanc. Il était tous réunis autour d'une table. Pietro tenta de ne pas sombrer dans la folie en se rassurant.

« C'est moi sur cette table d'opération… C'est ce que j'ai vécu. C'est tout. Ça va passer… »

Il essayait de se répéter ceci un millier de fois dans sa tête, mais rien à faire. Il restait figé de peur à fixer les scientifiques de dos. Soudain, un homme portant un uniforme foncé se plaça juste devant lui et semblait l'observer.

« Maximoff, retourne t'allonger, » lâcha l'homme avec un fort accent allemand.

« Quoi… ? » lâcha Pietro qui comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Strucker, ayant soudain de nouvelle vision qui lui tiraillait le crâne.

« Retourne t'allonger où nous allons t'attacher comme ta sœur, » répéta l'allemand en fronçant les sourcils.

Comme ta sœur. _Comme ta soeur_. Pietro plaqua une main contre son crâne et fit quelques pas en avant, passant à travers la vision de Strucker. Et il se figea d'horreur. Les scientifiques avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne allongée sur cette table d'examen. Et ce n'était pas lui.

Non, là, habillé dans une simple chemise blanche d'hôpital dévoilant ses jambes nues, se trouvait Wanda Maximoff, sa propre sœur allongée, le regard fixé au plafond tel un zombie. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient verrouillés contre la table, celle-ci ayant dû se débattre. Elle était pâle comme la mort, et ses lèvres s'entrouvraient comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose.

« Pietro… » finit-elle par gémir doucement.

« WANDA ! » hurla Pietro qui accourut vers elle.

Mais rien à faire, il passa à travers la table blanche et se laissa tomber sur les genoux, enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains pour oublier cette vision. Il serra les dents, retenant ses larmes de colère. Tout était faux. Ce n'étaient que des souvenirs !

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Son cœur bat trop vite ! » s'exclama Wanda en se retournant vers Clint.

Puis, Wanda se mit à courir, passant à travers les murs de pierre qui pour eux, n'était que des hologrammes. Clint l'a suivi alors, lui aussi inquiet. Il avait senti un réel effroi dans la voix de la jeune femme.

Lorsque Wanda aperçu enfin son frère, les décors autour d'eux disparaissaient petit à petit, et Natasha ouvrit une porte au loin.

« Il y a un problème ?! » s'exclama-t-elle au loin.

« Je crois que ça recommence ! » lui répondit Clint tandis que Wanda se précipitait vers on frère toujours recroqueviller au sol.

La jeune femme entoura les épaules de son frère d'un de ses bras, et tenta de retirer ses mains plaquées contre son visage. Pietro leva alors lentement la tête vers sa sœur, et fut soulagé de la voir sur pied. Wanda quant à elle serra fort son frère dans ses bras.

« Mon Dieu, on aurait dû attendre… Tu as été surchargé… » murmura-t-elle en le berçant presque contre elle.

« Non… C'est bon… Ça va aller… Il le fallait… » répondit Pietro en repoussant doucement sa sœur.

Wanda le lâcha, et Clint s'accroupit à leurs côtés, posant une main réconfortante contre son épaule. Natasha et Tony attendaient devant la porte au loin, hésitant à intervenir.

« Il fallait…Que je me souvienne de ça… Comme toi Wanda… » continua le mutant en fixant sa sœur droit dans les yeux.

« Non… J'aimerais tellement que l'ont ait oublié cette partie de l'histoire, crois-moi… Mais c'est ce qui nous a forgés… Je suis désolée Pietro. »

« J'ai perdu pied lorsque je t'ai vu sur cette table, comme un instrument… »

« Quoi ? Tu m'as vu… Durant les expériences ? »

Pietro hocha gravement la tête, passant une main contre son visage.

« Ouais, une fois… Je m'étais réveillé suite à mon métabolisme rapide. Toi aussi tu l'étais, mais ton pouvoir avait enfermé ton esprit bien loin… »

Wanda n'avait aucun souvenir du laboratoire. Enfin, pas des souvenirs de son frère en tout cas, mais seulement d'une douleur aiguë et de personnes qui la fixaient curieusement. Tout comme Pietro.

« Ça va aller, tu tiens le choc ? » demanda Clint qui caressait inconsciemment l'épaule du plus jeune du bout du pouce.

Il hocha la tête, les yeux fermés. La pression de la main de Wanda contre la sienne et les doigts de Clint contre son épaule était comme un baume.

« Tu te souviens de tout ? » lui demanda Wanda.

« Ouais… Enfin je crois… Je me rappelle lorsque nous avons vu Stark prendre le sceptre. Je me souviens aussi nous être allié à eux…Je me souviens de toutes les expériences douloureuses. Alors je crois que nous devons en venir à l'essentiel. »

Wanda jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Clint, et Pietro le remarqua. Il lâcha la main de sa sœur.

« Il y a des choses que vous me cachez… » lâcha-t-il en plissant les yeux.

« Dit-nous quelle partie de ta vie tu vois encore dans le flou… Et où est-ce que tes souvenirs se stoppent avant de te réveiller dans cet hôpital, » lui demanda Wanda doucement.

Pietro sembla réfléchir. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je me souviens bien de la bataille en Sokovie. Dans la ville volante. Mais… Mais je n'arrive pas à voir contre qui je me bats. »

Ultron. Il ne se souvenait toujours pas d'Ultron.

« Et ton dernier souvenir ? » insista la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais pas trop… C'est flou… Je cours dans les rues, je sauve des gosses, des vieillards… J'en sais trop rien. »

La jeune femme hocha alors la tête et se leva lentement, laissant son frère retrouver ses esprits. Elle fit signe à Clint de se lever, et elle le tira un peu plus loin de Pietro qui avait de nouveau fermé ses yeux, les poings serrés, tentant de laisser couler la haine qu'il avait contre Strucker.

« Si son esprit fait un blocage sur Ultron, j'ai peur que le souvenir de sa mort ne soit trop dur, » chuchota Wanda à Clint sans lâcher son frère des yeux.

« Il ne manque qu'Ultron de ses souvenirs maintenant… Il faut commencer par lui. Le lieu de votre première rencontre peut-être, » proposa l'archer en croisant les doigts.

Wanda parut réfléchir et hocha alors la tête, puis et rejoins son frère qui tentait de se redresser pour l'aider à se lever. Une fois debout, Pietro poussa une longue inspiration.

« Nous reprendrons demain, il faut te reposer, » fit Wanda en recoiffant rapidement son frère à l'aide d'une main.

« Non, Wanda. Il faut que je sache. Je veux en finir. Sérieusement, allons droit au but. Qu'as-tu dit à Clint ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Il faut aller plus lentement… »

« Il faut que je sache ce qui m'est arrivé, je sens un grand vide ! »

Pietro plaqua une main contre son cœur, la voix presque brisée. Puis, à ce moment-là, Natasha s'approcha d'eux, Tony étant resté au loin, ne sachant pas vraiment si Pietro avait encore des envies meurtrières contre lui.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant Pietro. « Peut-être faudrait-il que tu t'assois un peu, tu es très pâle. »

En effet, Pietro était presque aussi blanc que ces cheveux.

« Bordel, laissez-moi savoir ! Ça va me rendre fou ! »

Wanda sentait une très vive détermination chez son frère. Son esprit était plus fort. Son âme était presque complète. Et cette envie de savoir la vérité était primordiale.

« Faisons lui voir Ultron… » fit alors Clint en brisant le silence.

Pietro tourna la tête vers l'archer. Ultron. C'était donc bien lui. Puis, le mutant lâcha un sourire à l'adresse de Clint, et lui dit :

« Tu vois, je ne regrette toujours pas. »

Seul Clint et lui savait de quoi il parlait. Natasha et Wanda restèrent alors silencieuses, ne comprenant pas leur échange. L'archer quant à lui finit par sourire lui aussi.

« Ça facilite les choses alors, » finit-il par dire.

Puis, ils se fixèrent alors droit dans les yeux, comme si plus rien autour d'eux n'existait. Natasha se racla alors la gorge :

« Les gars vous aurez bien assez de temps pour vous contempler plus tard, on approche du but ! »

Clint et Pietro se lâchèrent des yeux, et mimèrent l'indifférence. Puis Wanda renchérit :

« Allons alors dans l'église de Sokovie. »

« _Compris les enfants_ , » fit la voix de Tony sortant tout droit du haut-parleur.

Natasha partit en direction de la petite salle, et la ville se construit tout autour d'eux. Clint, Wanda et Pietro se tenait debout, en cercle, et ne bougeait pas tout pendant que la ville n'était pas entièrement créer. Wanda fixait Pietro, espérant qu'elle avait vu juste et qu'ils n'allaient pas tout droit en plein dans une erreur. Pietro observait Clint, faisant le tri entre ses sentiments et ce qu'il avait ressenti durant sa dure vie chez Strucker. Clint regardait Wanda, se demandant si aller voir Ultron était une bonne idée.

Mais il le fallait. Pietro le voulait. Ce vide qui lui manquait était insoutenable maintenant qu'il se souvenait de tout. Il n'arrivait pas à faire des liens logiques entre ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

A nouveau, la ville était là, tout autour d'eux. Même Clint pouvait confondre la salle avec la réelle Sokovie tellement la pièce était grande. Pour Wanda, ça ne la trompait pourtant pas. Jamais la Sokovie n'avait été aussi calme.

Pietro quant à lui fixait avec méfiance l'église qui se dressait devant lui. C'était l'église qui se trouvait au milieu de la ville, là où lui et sa sœur avait rencontré Ultron pour la première fois.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui… » lâcha Clint en plissant les yeux sous le soleil artificiel qui brillait fort. « Une église… »

« Pietro, tu es sûr que ça va aller ? » lui demanda tout de même sa sœur avec inquiétude.

Son frère hocha simplement la tête et fit un pas en avant, se dirigeant vers la porte de l'église. Il monta les marches à demi-brisées du perron pour ensuite s'arrêter face à la porte close. Une lourde porte. Et il savait que derrière cette porte se trouvait la réponse à toutes ses questions.

 _Qui était vraiment Ultron ?_

Clint et Wanda le suivirent en silence, prêt à intervenir en cas de panique. Ça allait être l'instant de vérité. L'esprit de Pietro était-il assez fort maintenant ?

Puis, Pietro passa à travers la porte après une longue inspiration, déterminé à clore le dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Déterminé à savoir ce qui lui était _vraiment_ arrivé.

Il pénétra ainsi dans la petite église sombre et cyclique, un siège trônant au milieu de la pièce. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'avancer plus pour que de vives visions viennent marteler son crâne. Pietro serra les dents et une ombre se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Un homme assis dans se siège, dos à lui, portant une cape d'un rouge sang.

« Ultron… » souffla Pietro le cœur battant.

Bien évidemment, Wanda et Clint situé juste derrière lui ne virent qu'un siège poussiéreux. La jeune femme resta sur ses gardes, prête à tout stopper s'il le fallait.

La vision de Pietro était floue et saccadée, mais il vit clairement l'homme se lever. Il était imposant, grand et… N'était pas humain. La cape tomba au sol, et une silhouette robotique parsemée de rayon rougeâtre se plaça devant lui, en hauteur sur l'une des marches.

Pietro recula instantanément, manquant de percuter Clint, sans lâcher des yeux la créature.

« Voyons, ne me regarde pas comme cela Maximoff. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, » ricana la voix grave et sourde d'Ultron.

Cette voix. C'était lui. C'était à cause de lui. C'était à cause que la Sokovie était partie en cendre. Le mal être de sa sœur. La mort de milliers de personnes.

Une peur immense envahit Pietro. Mais ce n'était pas une peur tout droit dirigé vers Ultron, non. C'était tout autre chose. La peur de perdre les êtres aimés. La peur de tout perdre. La peur de mourir. _Mourir_ ?

* * *

 _Encore du rapprochement entre les deux hommes dans le prochain chapitre qui s'intitulera : **Le plus beau des sacrifices**_

 _Je suis donc revenue de vacances, mais je repars mardi... Chouette ! Donc la suite sera le samedi 29 normalement, tard je pense._

 _Une bonne nouvelle ! Durant mes vacances, j'ai eu plein d'inspiration et j'ai écrit une fanfic entière Hawksilver sur mon portable, c'est dire._

 _Dimanche, je publierai par contre une fanfic Hawsilver que j'avais retapé avant de partir, une Three-Shot on va appeler ça, et dès la fin de cette fanfic "A la recherche de son âme", une troisième arrivera ! Oui, mon cerveau à exploser haha_

 _Donnez moi vos avis, et gros bisous ! Encore merci._


	15. Le plus beau des sacrifices

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 15  
 **Le plus beau des sacrifices**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge tandis que Ultron riait à en faire vibrer les pierres de l'église. Pietro voyait une pluie de balle. Une vision de mort. Il entendit le cri de Wanda, et vit l'effroi dans les yeux de Clint.

Pietro ne put rester ici plus longtemps, et disparut à une vitesse ahurissante vers l'extérieur, laissant derrière lui un filet bleuté.

« Ne le perdons pas ! » s'exclama Clint en s'élançant à sa poursuite même si cela était peine perdue.

« L'effroi le gagne mais il tient bon ! » lui fit Wanda en sortant elle aussi de l'église, tentant de suivre son frère.

Pietro courait à vive allure, les visions d'Ultron déchirant presque ses tempes et ses tympans. Il finit par stopper sa course et se laisser tomber sur les genoux, essoufflé. Ses yeux restaient écarquillés, stupéfaits et apeurés.

« Ce ne sont que des visions… » se répétait encore une fois Pietro.

Il serra les poings. Pourquoi cet effroi envers lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que ses cauchemars devenaient réalité ? Il manquait encore quelque chose, Pietro le sentait. Ainsi, il leva faiblement la tête, le souffle court, et fronça ensuite les sourcils.

Face à lui se trouvait une simple rue. Et pourtant, une seconde vision vint perturber ses sens. Le vent fouetta son visage, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une partie de la ville était détruite, montrant au loin un précipice énorme. Puis, un gigantesque vaisseau survola la Sokovie et Pietro écarquilla les yeux.

« Le S.H.I.E.L.D… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« Fury… L'enfoiré ! » s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Pietro tourna la tête et aperçut Captain America debout, bouclier en main, fixant avec un grand sourire l'héliporter au loin.

Le mutant lâcha alors un faible sourire, mais ce fut de courte durée car cet endroit lui disait quelque chose. D'un coup, sa vision de Steve disparut dans un nuage de poussière. La ville était à nouveau détruite et au loin, près d'un immeuble, il aperçut Clint qui aidait un enfant à sortir des débris.

Pietro fronça les sourcils et se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Etait-ce de nouveau une vision ?

« Hey… Vieil homme, » lâcha Pietro, la voix cassée. « T'as un putain de cœur en fait. »

Soudain, un bruit déchira ses tympans. C'était un son d'explosion et de balles tirées un peu partout, pourfendant le sol par centaines. Avant que Pietro ne se retourne pour voir l'origine du bruit, il vit Clint se retourner avant lui, le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Son regard était déterminé et il pivota, dos au bruit assourdissant, protégeant l'enfant d'une éventuelle attaque.

« CLINT ! » hurla Pietro qui comprit enfin ce qui se passait.

La peur au ventre, il se retourna vers la source du bruit. Il ne vit que des flashes. Une pluie de balles le transperça de toute part. Il sentit la douleur. Il la sentit si fort. Le son des balles déchira ses tympans et le fer de celle-ci broya ses muscles, et coupa sa respiration.

Il tomba en arrière sur le sol, le regard vide. Son esprit ne pensait qu'à deux choses. Wanda et Clint. Que leur était-il arrivé ?

« PIETRO ! OUVRE LES YEUX ! »

On le secouait. Sa vision floutée devint un peu plus claire et il sembla que la ville entière disparaissait autour de lui. Il croisa alors le regard inquiet de sa sœur qui maintenait son frère par les épaules. Pietro passa instinctivement une main contre son torse, la douleur étant parti rapidement. Pourtant, la souffrance des balles restait gravée dans sa mémoire.

Pietro remarqua qu'aucune balle ne semblait cribler son corps. Il allait bien. Ce n'était qu'une vision. Le jeune homme intercepta les mains de sa sœur.

« Clint… ? » murmura-t-il encore sonné, la voix brisée.

« Il va bien. Ce n'était que des souvenirs. »

« Ouais gamin. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est produit ici ? » fit Clint en apparaissant dans le champ de vision du plus jeune.

Pietro tenta de se redresser, soulagé de voir sa sœur et Clint sain et sauf. Ils l'aidèrent à se lever, et Pietro fut rapidement sur ses pieds. Il avait mal au cœur.

Puis, à la vue de Clint en vie, la boucle fut bouclée. Il se souvint. De tout. Absolument tout.

« Tu n'as rien vu venir… » fit Pietro en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. « J'ai dit ça après avoir sauvé ton cul… Et après plus rien. »

Puis, Pietro lança un regard presque paniqué vers sa sœur.

« Wanda… Je me suis fait tuer, pas vrai… ? »

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête, les yeux brillant de larmes. « Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour l'enfant et Clint. »

Il était mort. _Mort_. Il avait vu l'intégralité de sa mort. Une seconde fois.

« Comment… Puis-je être encore en vie ? » articula Pietro qui sentait un haut-le-cœur.

Wanda ressentit le malaise de son frère et l'aida à s'asseoir dans la salle maintenant toute blanche.

« Grâce à nos pouvoirs, » expliqua-t-elle en caressant doucement son dos. « Ton système immunitaire était encore en vie, et j'ai pu retrouver ton âme. »

« Même un cerveau comme Tony ne peut pas le comprendre, » glissa Clint à l'adresse de Wanda.

Pietro enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Il assimilait les informations une à une. Wanda continuait des mouvements doux de la main dans le dos de son frère, et Clint s'était accroupi face à lui. Natasha et Tony restèrent dans la petite salle, observant leur échange dans l'une des caméras.

Puis, soudainement, Pietro se tourna vers sa sœur et la serra fort dans ses bras. Celle-ci manqua de tomber à la renverse, étant en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds, accroupi à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolé, Wanda. J'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai ressenti ta tristesse. La même tristesse que j'aurais ressenti si tu étais partie toi aussi… » murmura Pietro en embrassant le front de sa sœur.

La jeune femme retint ses larmes, mais le son de sa voix la trahissait. « Tu as fait ce qui te semblait être juste. Je suis fier de toi, mon frère… Tout va s'arranger maintenant. »

Au moment où Clint se leva, prêt à laisser un peu d'intimité aux jumeaux, Pietro lâcha sa sœur. Le mutant agrippa soudain le poignet du tireur aidé par sa vitesse avant qu'il n'ait tourné les talons. Pietro fixait Clint droit dans les yeux et ne lâcha pas son poignet.

« Je… Je me souviens. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec ta mort sur la conscience… Et revoir chaque nuit ta mort… » lâcha Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est pourtant ce qu'a vu Clint presque toutes les nuits quand il ne s'agissait pas de Laura. Clint allait lui répondre, mais Pietro le coupa :

« Ce que j'ai ressenti durant notre périple… Ce n'était que mes sentiments envers toi qui ne cessaient de croître car j'avais compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi… Ouais, j'ai dû le comprendre lorsque j'ai vu que tu allais mourir. »

Wanda fixa les deux hommes face à face et elle comprit alors ce que son frère avait dû ressentir un peu avant qu'il ne se jette devant l'attaque meurtrière d'Ultron. Ce qui avait fait ouvrir les yeux de Pietro sur ses sentiments, c'est lorsqu'il avait été face à la mort future de Clint.

« Je sais que c'est moi… » fit durement Pietro sans lâcher Clint des yeux. « Ça l'a toujours été. »

Un poids énorme s'échappa du cœur de Clint. Trop de mois se sont écoulés dans la pénombre totale pour lui. Le tireur plaça doucement sa main libre contre la nuque du mutant, et approcha doucement son visage du sien.

Pietro dont la lenteur n'était jamais au rendez-vous, fut le premier à briser les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres, et l'embrassa.

Wanda resta en retrait, léger sourire sur les lèvres. Natasha quant à elle, lâcha un simple : « je le savais » avant d'éteindre la caméra sous la protestation indignée de Tony.

Clint répondit derechef au baiser qui se fit pourtant doux et maladroit de la part de Pietro. Ce qui était étrange venant de sa part. Mais ce fut un moment agréable. Un moment de délivrance. C'était la petite étincelle de bonheur qui venait confirmer la lueur d'espoir. Celle lueur qui allait s'étendre rapidement.

« Moi aussi je l'avais dit, » se permit de lâcher Tony à l'adresse de Natasha.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Wanda était formelle. Son frère se souvenait de tout. Ou du moins, il le prétendait. Certains souvenirs étaient encore flous mais ce n'était qu'un infime détail maintenant.

Pietro passa en coup de vent dans la chambre de sa sœur, lui seul avait le double des clés de Wanda.

« Wanda, on sort boire un verre, tu viens ? » demanda Pietro visiblement assez excité.

La jeune femme referma son magazine, sourire taquin contre ses lèvres.

« Par _on_ , j'imagine qu'il s'agit de toi et Clint, » fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Pietro acquiesça rapidement. « Ouais, on va fêter ma _résurrection_. »

« Mon frère… Tu es aussi excité qu'une jeune fille face à son premier rendez-vous amoureux, » le taquina Wanda en se levant.

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux, » se défendit Pietro en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est-… »

« Ça le sera si je ne t'accompagne pas. Ton premier _rencard_. »

Wanda épousseta doucement les épaules de son frère, replaçant le tissu du gilet convenablement, baissant un peu la fermeture de celui-ci pour laisser apparaître la peau supérieure de son torse. Pietro la laissa faire, le cœur battant.

« Je sens ton excitation, mon frère, » murmura Wanda en plaçant sa main contre le cœur de Pietro.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un léger sourire tout en haussant les épaules.

« Tes cheveux sont presque tous blancs maintenant… » continua-t-elle en mettant un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Elle avait raison, les racines brunes avaient presque disparu pour laisser placer à une couleur délavée, pratiquement blanche. Surement le contrecoup de ses pouvoirs.

« Ouais, j'irais m'acheter de quoi les teindre demain, » lui répondit Pietro en se grattant nerveusement le crâne, ébouriffant à nouveau ses cheveux.

« Oh, je crois que tu ne devrais pas. Clint à l'air de les apprécier. Et puis, tu es notre petit vif d'argent comme ceci. »

Wanda lui lança un sourire doux et Pietro lâcha un rire jaune.

« Je suis né douze minutes av-… »

Wanda le coupa en lui donnant une tape contre le crâne. « Allez, on aura des milliers d'occasions de fêter la retrouvaille de tes souvenirs. Maintenant, va passer un peu de temps avec Clint. »

La Maximoff donna une tape amicale contre l'épaule de son frère. « Et tâche de ne pas faire d'idiotie. »

Pietro leva son pouce en signe de victoire. « C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète. »

« Moi aussi je sors ce soir, » lui fit Wanda en faisant mine de se curer les ongles.

« Où ça ? » demanda Pietro peut-être trop abruptement.

Wanda lâcha un rire. Son frère était sur la défensif. Comme il l'avait toujours été avec elle lorsqu'elle partait de son plein gré quelque part.

« Durant ces durs mois sans toi, pensant que tu ne reviendrais pas, il y a eu deux personnes qui ont vraiment été là pour moi. Il y avait Rogers, bien sûr. Même Natasha. Mais deux personnes sortaient du lot. Il y avait Clint. Mais lorsque Clint était enterré encore plus profond que moi, il y avait Vision. »

L'androïde rougeâtre revint à la mémoire de Pietro qui fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai donc décidé de lui rendre la pareille en lui payant un petit restaurant ce soir. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie… »

« Quoi ? Attends une seconde ! Laisse-moi au moins le temps de me renseigner sur lui ! Ne sors pas avec n-… ! »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous suivre, Pietro. »

« Je ne le connais même pas ! » insista Pietro décidément têtu.

« Est-ce que je vais espionner tes moindres faits et gestes avec notre tireur favori ? »

« C'est… C'est un robot ! »

« Tu sors avec un homme, je sors avec un androïde. Les Maximoff vont pour le mieux, » sourit Wanda en haussant les épaules.

Pietro plissa les yeux, et Wanda déposa une main réconfortante contre son épaule.

« J'ai entièrement confiance en lui. Comme j'ai confiance en Clint pour toi. Alors maintenant va le rejoindre avant qu'il ne commence à prendre racine. »

« Dès que je le croise, nous allons avoir une conversation… _D'homme à homme_ … » répliqua Pietro en montrant Wanda du doigt, déterminé à en savoir plus sur ce robot qui semblait attirer sa propre sœur.

« Du genre, il me fait du mal, il est mort ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le début de soirée fut plaisant pour tout le monde. Enfin, _presque_.

Tony intercepta une grande partie du code d'Ultron dans le grille-pain du la cuisine juste au moment où celui-ci allait électrocuter Sam Wilson. Le Faucon eut la peur de sa vie en ayant vu le grille-pain grésiller et tenter d'agripper sa main à l'aide du câble noir, mais Tony se félicita lui-même d'avoir déjoué à temps le plan d'Ultron. Il ne restait plus grand-chose à trouver maintenant.

Pour féliciter Tony, Steve acheta un grille-pain tout neuf pour y faire des Toasts Spécial Cap, nommé par le milliardaire. Inutile de dire que Sam ne s'approcha pas de l'engin, ni même des toasts beurrés avec amour.

Natasha avait passé l'après-midi dans une petite contrée perdue en Indonésie, ayant eu quelques pistes pour retrouver Bruce Banner. Et en ce début de soirée, une petite fille du quartier pauvre vint jusqu'à elle lorsqu'elle préparait sa moto pour repartir.

« Un homme vous demande, mademoiselle, » avait dit la petite en tirant sur le bras de Natasha pour attirer son attention. « Il se dit être un physicien ! »

La jeune femme avait alors souri en remerciant l'enfant qui la conduisit dans un petit restaurant Indonésien, là où un homme l'attendait, ayant réservé une table près de la fenêtre. Quelle ne fut pas la joie de Natasha lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Bruce Banner.

Thor retourna sur terre cette soirée-là, ayant ouï dire que le Maximoff était de nouveau lui-même. Après avoir eu des informations sur son rétablissement et des confirmations, il partit en direction de Londres pour retrouver la belle Jane Foster qui ne put retenir sa joie face à lui. Même Darcy. Et elle ne voulait pas quitter le couple d'une semelle. Ils fêtèrent ainsi à eux quatre, avec Ian invité par Darcy, le prix Nobel qu'avait reçu la jeune femme.

Wanda n'avait rien dit à son frère, mais elle était anxieuse. Pour elle aussi, c'était sa première sortie. Son premier rencard à vrai dire, car elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et Vision. Ils en parleront plus en détails, elle et son frère, plus tard. Cependant, une fois sur place, sur la terrasse de ce restaurant –réservé par Tony qui savait que si les gens voyaient Vision, il ne cesserait de se poser des questions et iront surement lui demander des autographes ou selfies- Wanda se détendit totalement, heureuse de passer un peu de temps avec Vision qui était d'une grande écoute envers elle.

Du côté de Pietro, à vrai dire, ce fut plus tendu. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, Pietro avait peur de gaffer. Peur de tout perdre en une étincelle. Il venait de tout gagner. Ses souvenirs, son retour, le sourire de sa sœur, et même Clint. Jamais Pietro n'aurait pensé que ce genre de rendez-vous pouvait-être si stressant. Il avait peur que Clint se fasse un autre jugement de lui et le laisse tomber. S'en était si bête que Pietro aurait ri de ses propres pensées. Seulement, il y croyait dur comme fer. Son esprit fusait. Tout allait si vite dans sa tête.

Parfois, Pietro parlait trop vite. Bien trop vite pour que Clint comprenne ce qu'il disait.

« Hey, détends-toi, » lui fit Clint en haussant un sourcil interrogateur à son égard. « On dirait que tu vas faire une crise ou je ne sais quoi. »

Leurs verres étaient finis, et les bols de gâteaux apéritifs étaient maintenant vides.

« Ouais, 'xscuse. Je m'emballe souvent, » répondit Pietro après une inspiration tout en fixant son verre vide.

« Tu es anxieux. »

« Non, je ne le suis pas. »

« Oh que si. Je commence à te connaître, Pietro. »

Pietro jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Clint, ne niant pas.

« Lâche-toi un peu. Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais si souvent ? » continua Clint en croisant les bras contre la table.

« C'est juste que-… Non, c'est con, » finit Pietro en secouant la tête rapidement, jouant nerveusement avec l'un des cure-dents.

« Tu es anxieux à propos de ce que je vais conclure de cette sortie. »

Pietro leva derechef la tête vers Clint, fronçant les sourcils. Il lisait dans les esprits comme Wanda ou quoi ?

« J'ai tout de même beaucoup plus d'années d'expérience que toi, Pietro. »

Pietro ne répondit pas, plongé dans le regard bienveillant du tireur.

« Tu sais, on l'est un peu tout durant une sortie, ou un rencard. Stressés et effrayés de faire une gaffe. C'est juste que chez toi, ça se voit drôlement bien, » ricana Clint en haussant un sourcil taquin.

« Mon esprit marche dix fois plus vite que les vôtres. Tu dis un mot dans ta tête, j'en ai déjà pensé vingt, » se justifia Pietro en haussant les épaules. « Je cogite beaucoup. »

« Ça m'étonne que tu n'ais alors toujours pas donné un quelconque signe d'intelligence. »

« Mon intelligence bien présente t'emmerde profond, Barton, » grinça Pietro, pourtant léger sourire aux lèvres.

Clint laissa échapper un rire et se leva de sa chaise tout en attrapant sa veste positionnée contre le dossier de celle-ci.

« Aller gamin, je t'invite au resto. »

Pietro lui lança un drôle de regard. Ça voulait donc dire que cette petite sortie au bar s'était bien déroulée.

« Mais t'attends pas à quelque chose de grandiose, j'ai plus beaucoup de sous sur moi. Je pensais à un fast-food ou quelque chose du même genre, » l'avertit Clint en tendant une main vers lui.

Pietro rit doucement et attrapa la main de Clint qui le tira en arrière, l'aidant à se lever. « C'est ce que je préfère. »

Pietro était heureux, ça, y'avais pas à dire. Et Clint l'était tout autant. Puis, Pietro récupéra lui aussi son gilet et se tourna vers le tireur qui l'attendait, mains dans les poches.

« C'est quoi ton avis… Sur la couleur de mes cheveux ? » fit soudain Pietro qui avait reformulé sa phrase une centaine de fois dans sa tête en quelques secondes pour ne pas tomber dans le cliché de la petite amie parfaite prête à tout pour son copain.

Clint ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de Pietro d'une main. « T'as pas intérêt à te les teindre, petit. Quicksilver te va si bien… Même s'il est vrai qu'au début, je trouvais ça ridicule ! »

Clint rit alors à sa propre phrase. Alors Clint avait lui aussi opté pour ce nom. Wanda avait dû lui en toucher deux mots. Et Pietro en fut heureux. Il avait lui aussi un nom de code maintenant. Quicksilver. Quicksilver et Hawkeye.

« N'me traite plus jamais de petit, » l'avisa Pietro qui pourtant ne parut pas plus menaçant que cela.

« Non, c'est vrai que tes cheveux blancs te vieillissent un peu. Change pas. »

A vrai dire, les derniers mots du tireur déstabilisèrent grandement Pietro même s'il ne le montra pas. En fait, _absolument_ tout déstabilisa le Maximoff aujourd'hui. Mais au bon sens du terme.

Tout simplement parce que _jamais_ , jamais il n'avait pu vivre ce genre d'aventure. C'était tout nouveau pour lui. Et si excitant.

Clint quant à lui avait tout même prévu large, sachant la quantité de nourriture que pouvait ingurgiter le mutant. Mais à vrai dire, il s'en foutait. Il voulait manger en tête à tête avec Pietro.

Puis, les deux hommes quittèrent le bar de New York, Pietro glissant sa main contre celle de Clint.

* * *

 _Nous nous approchons de la fin ! Oui oui, plus que deux petits chapitres, et cette fanfic est définitivement bouclée._

 _Prochain chapitre : **Run boy, Run**_

 _Je vous laisse deviner d'où proviens le titre !_

 _Sinon, c'est bon, je ne repars plus._

 _De plus, j'ai plein de Hawksilver en tête et en cours, donc pas de soucis !_

 _Donnez-moi votre avis et gros bisous à tous :D_


	16. Run boy, Run

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 16  
 **Run boy, Run**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _(Lorsque Clint entendra la musique, je vous conseille d'écouter_ Run boy Run _de Woodkid !)_

Il était tôt le matin lorsque Pietro entra en fracas dans la chambre de sa sœur. Wanda était une lève-tôt et pourtant, ce matin-là, elle était encore en boule au milieu de ses draps.

« Wanda ! J'ai appris un truc ! » s'exclama Pietro en refermant vivement la porte derrière lui pour s'élancer vers le lit.

La jeune femme leva une tête décoiffée et fatiguée de la couette pour lancer un regard noir à son frère.

« As-tu jeté un coup d'œil à l'heure… ? » maugréa la Maximoff en plaquant ses deux mains contre son visage.

Wanda avait passé sa nuit à repenser à la soirée magique qu'elle avait passée. Tout comme son frère, c'était nouveau et unique.

« Excuse-moi, mais je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps comme ça ! »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et leva la tête vers son frère. Il semblait bien préoccupé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? » lui demanda Wanda soudain bien plus à l'écoute.

« Clint a des gosses ! »

Wanda ne parut pas surprise. Tout simplement parce qu'elle le savait depuis le tout début. Depuis leur première rencontre même. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment le courage de le dire à son frère.

« Et… Et sa femme s'est faite tuer… Par ce monstre ! Celui qui m'a buté ! » s'exclama Pietro visiblement troublé.

Wanda discerna une vague de tristesse et de colère dans le ton de sa voix.

« Oui… Clint a souffert pendant des mois et des mois. Rêvant sans cesse de Laura ou toi en train de mourir devant ses yeux… »

Pietro se laissa tomber contre le matelas, paressant perdu.

« Tu… Es déçu ? » tenta Wanda en ayant du mal à percevoir le véritable trouble de Pietro.

« Déçu ? Pourquoi je le serais ? Je m'en étais douté qu'il avait eu une vie avant bien avant que je vienne au monde. Non. Je suis dégouté plutôt. Bordel, Wanda. Tu te rends compte… ? Ce fils de pute a tué sa femme devant ses yeux. Ses gosses étaient à l'étage au-dessus. Ils auraient pu subir le même sort ! »

Pietro serra les poings, visiblement en colère. Même la main de Wanda contre son épaule ne l'apaisa pas.

« En plus, il ne peut même pas passer du temps avec ces gosses, » continua Pietro avec la même hargne. « Ils sont obligés de se cacher… C'est une torture… Je l'ai senti quand Clint en a parlé ! »

« Tu n'es pas une substitution, Pietro. Je le sais. Aie confiance en lui. »

Pietro se tourna vers sa sœur et secoua la tête.

« Je pense l'avoir compris, ça… Je suis juste… Dégouté et furieux. »

Puis, Pietro se leva vivement, sa sœur sursautant, ne s'y attendant pas.

« Clint est parti avec Stark pour parler de je ne sais quoi. Je vais en profiter… Wanda, j'ai besoin que tu me trouves l'adresse de leurs grands-parents. »

« Pietro… S'ils sont cachés c'est pour une bonne raison… Ultron pourrait les débusquer. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'Ultron peut me suivre à la trace ? Moi et ma vitesse ? »

Wanda écarquilla les yeux. « Tu ne comptes pas y aller en courant ? C'est à l'autre bout du pays ! »

Pietro plissa les yeux. « Tu sais donc où ils se trouvent ? »

Wanda détourna rapidement les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, pris sur le fait.

« Si Clint venait à mourir, nous étions trois à connaître l'emplacement de ses enfants. J'en faisais partie, » fit-elle simplement.

« Je t'en supplie Wanda, » dit Pietro en se penchant vers elle pour attraper ses mains. « J'ai besoin de faire une bonne action. Pour vous remercier après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

« Tu as donné ta vie, c'est déjà bien assez. »

« Je ne supporte pas de voir cette lueur de tristesse chez Clint. Je l'ai toujours vu sans vraiment savoir d'où elle venait. Maintenant, j'ai la chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. « Que comptes-tu faire au juste ? »

« Tu verras, » lui sourit Pietro en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Wanda soupira et retira ses mains des paumes de son frère. « Tu vas mourir de fatigue si tu cours. »

« Je me reposerais. Je m'arrêterais sur la route. »

« Tu es fou. »

« Wanda. »

Wanda resta un instant silencieuse. Pietro semblait si déterminé. Il voulait le faire pour Clint. Par amour. Et c'est ce qui finit par faire céder sa sœur.

« Aux moindres soucis, tu rentres illico, » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Il n'y aura aucun souci. Je te l'assures, » lui assura-t-il en se penchant pour lasser correctement ses chaussures.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Clint demanda à Wanda où se trouvait son frère après avoir fouillé presque le QG entier, la jeune femme dû mentir sous ordre de Pietro. Elle avait pourtant songé longtemps à un mensonge potable.

« Il est allé courir un peu pour voir le potentiel ultime de son pouvoir… »

En effet, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre. Tout simplement car si elle prétendait une course, Pietro serait de retour avant le coucher du soleil. Or là, il s'avérait qu'il en aurait pour quelques jours.

Clint lui lança un regard suspicieux. « C'est-à-dire ? »

Wanda se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de paraître intéressée par son magazine.

« C'est l'heure de courir pour lui, » fit-elle simplement en tournant une page d'un air désintéressée.

Cette phrase ne lui était cependant pas venue toute seule. Elle sortait tout droit de la radio allumée dans un coin de la pièce. Une musique berçait la pièce. Clint fronça les sourcils, et observa le radioréveil.

« _Run boy run,_ » chantait l'homme de la chanson.

C'était une musique de Woodkid. Et le cœur de Clint battait aussi vite que le tempo de la chanson. Mais où était passé Pietro ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« _Run boy run,_ » chantait toujours l'homme dans les oreilles de Pietro.

Le mutant courait toujours plus vite, lecteur mp3 dans sa poche, sac à dos avec de quoi manger et boire sur le dos. Le vent fouettait son visage si fort. Et il lui semblait que jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite et aussi longtemps.

Inutile de prendre un GPS, celui-ci ne pourrait suivre son allure. Mais malgré la vitesse, Pietro arrivait à lire les panneaux et à se diriger. Il ne fut même pas effrayé de prendre l'autoroute, proche des voitures, les dépassant sans soucis.

Le vent était chaud. Et le soleil se couchait au loin, procurant aux cheveux blancs de Pietro une lueur orangée. Et comme il l'avait promis Wanda, il fit une pause dans un motel et s'endormit directement sur le lit sans même se changer.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Wanda, il est pratiquement une heure du matin et il n'est pas revenu ! »

La jeune femme était quant à elle dans le salon, à lire à nouveau. Elle leva les yeux de sa lecture pour voir Clint toujours habillé et apparemment inquiet.

« Ultron peut être n'importe où ! » s'exclama à nouveau Clint.

« Je sais. Crois-moi, ça m'effraie aussi… »

Ça l'effrayait, mais la jeune femme savait que son frère n'aurait pas changé d'avis et qu'il aurait d'une manière ou d'une autre, décidé de retrouver les enfants de Clint pour elle ne sait quelle raison.

« Alors pourquoi il ne revient pas ? » l'interrogea Clint qui semblait déterminé à avoir des réponses.

« Il teste l'étendue de son pouvoir, Clint… Il reviendra vite, crois-moi. »

Puis, elle se mit à lire à nouveau. A vrai dire, elle était incapable de dormir, sachant son frère dehors, courant à en perdre halène. Rester debout et sentir l'âme de son frère toujours en bonne santé lui permettaient de rester à peu près sereine.

C'est sans compter sur Clint qui quitta le salon en grognant, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir d'autres informations de la part de la Maximoff.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il avait failli ne pas entendre son réveil. Heureusement son métabolisme rapide avait permis à Pietro d'être de nouveau sur pieds en quelques heures. Ainsi, à cinq heures trente du matin, il était reparti à vive allure après un petit déjeuner plus que copieux aider par la carte de Stark.

Oui, parce que Wanda et Pietro eux-mêmes étaient allé soudoyer Tony avant de partir, prétextant avoir besoin d'équipement. Stark leur avait alors laissé une carte avec une centaine de dollars dessus. Wanda et ses sous-entendus sur Steve et Tony avaient aussi aidé à le faire céder. Sa sœur était juste trop maligne pour lui.

Il faisait chaud, et le soleil tapait fort. Pietro vida vingt-six bouteilles d'eau en une demi-journée qu'il tentait de remplir là où il pouvait.

La fatigue était de plus en plus forte et ses muscles lui faisaient souffrir. Mais le visage triste de Clint lorsqu'il racontait son histoire revigora le mutant. Clint n'avait pas vu ses enfants depuis des mois. C'était atroce. Et Pietro était bien placé pour savoir l'importance que c'est d'avoir des parents présents. Ou tout du moins, un père.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Tu me le dirais s'il était parti par ma faute… » marmonna Clint au petit déjeuner en lançant un regard vers Wanda lorsque Natasha eut quitté la table, les laissant tous les deux en tête à tête.

« Il ne te lâchera pas de sitôt, » lui assura la Maximoff.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il fit en sorte de changer à nouveau de nom pour ce motel en fin d'après-midi. Il était à peine dix-neuf heures et Pietro était mort de fatigue.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la carte avant de tomber sur le matelas pour dormir en lâchant une légère insulte sokovienne contre son oreiller, à l'égard du lit pas vraiment très confortable.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Est-ce qu'il a de quoi manger… Boire ? De l'argent ? » demanda avec vigueur Clint qui commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, lorsqu'il croisa Wanda dans les couloirs.

« Pas de soucis. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé partir démuni, » lui fit la jeune femme qui fut surprise de la vraie panique qui émanait du tireur. « Stark nous a donné l'une de ses cartes. »

Stark savait.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Pietro s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle, il y avait toujours d'étranges regards rivés vers lui.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Tony, il est où ? »

« Qui ça ? » demanda Tony vaguement intéressé sans lâcher des yeux son écran d'ordinateur.

« Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. »

« Ah oui, j'ai cru entendre dire que tu n'arrêtais pas de saouler la pauvre Wanda pour débusquer le coureur… » remarqua le milliardaire en tournant la tête vers Clint. « Laisse Bolt junior respirer, Barton. Il ne veut peut-être pas de toi ! »

Et, presque hilare, il reporta son regard vers la multitude de chiffres sur son écran.

« Où-est-il ? » répéta Clint étrangement calme.

« J'en sais rien moi ! J'ai déjà du mal à garder un œil sur Steve et Fury, alors le mutant qui se met à courir… Même pas en rêve ! »

Clint resta un instant à fixer le milliardaire, méfiant.

« Bon allez, zou, » fit Tony en faisant du vent avec sa main vers le tireur. « Papa a du travail. Lui il doit trouver Ultron ! »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il y avait une petite maison. Proche d'une vieille ferme entourée de champs. Le soleil derrière celle-ci était orange et magnifique. Pietro fixait cette lumière, comme perdu.

Il était arrivé à destination. Il avait trouvé la maison des enfants de Clint. Il en était formel. Cependant, sa vue se brouilla et la tension se dissipa de son corps. Après un ultime regard vers la ferme au loin, Pietro tomba dans le sable qui recouvrait le chemin de campagne. Il perdit connaissance.

Une petite fille qui jouait au loin, sur la terrasse, avec une poupée, se leva en fronçant les sourcils.

« Grand-père ! Il y a quelqu'un qui est tombé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte de la demeure.

Mais avant que quiconque ne lui réponde, la petite délaissa sa poupée et accourut vers Pietro. Sans aucune crainte, elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, secouant son épaule.

« Monsieur, il faut vous réveiller. Vous allez bien ? »

Mais aucun son de vie. Les mèches blanches de Pietro flottaient doucement dans le vent, et la petite fille pouvait entrevoir un visage presque enfantin à travers les cheveux du mutant.

« Lila ! Reviens-ici ! » s'écria soudain une vieille femme sur le perron de la porte.

« Mais grand-mère, il est malade ! Il est tombé comme ça ! » répliqua la prénommée Lila sans se lever, une main contre l'épaule de Pietro.

Le Maximoff entendait cette petite voix. Il sentait aussi cette petite main contre son épaule. Mais était incapable de se lever. Son esprit sombrait à nouveau.

« Ne t'approche pas de cet inconnu ! » la sermonna la vieille femme en accourant vers Lila pour la tirer en arrière.

Sur le perron, un vieil homme fumant la pipe apparut, sourcils foncés. Depuis quand les sans-abri venaient jusqu'ici pour s'évanouir jusqu'à devant sa porte ? Il était loin de toutes grandes villes ici.

« Cooper, revient ici ! » s'exclama soudain le grand-père après qu'un jeune garçon eut couru à l'extérieur pour rejoindre sa sœur et sa grand-mère.

Lila était maintenant debout, et la vieille femme tentant de sentir le poult de l'inconnu en ayant intercepté son poignet.

« Qui c'est ce gars ? » demanda Cooper en fronçant les sourcils, trouvant ses cheveux et ses vêtements étranges.

« Il est tout pâle, » remarqua la vieille femme en plaquant une main contre son front. « Et fiévreux. »

« Appelons la police, » fit le vieil homme en s'approchant de sa femme. « Rappelle-toi ce qu'à dit Clint… »

Au moment où la femme âgée se leva, Lila s'accrocha sa jambe.

« Il faut l'aider ! Il va mourir ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Non il ne va pas mourir, » lui assura la vieille femme.

« Lila, retourne à l'intérieur, va t'occuper de ton frère, » ordonna le grand-père en se penchant vers le jeune homme.

Mais ni Lila, ni Cooper ni même la vieille femme ne bougèrent.

« Ramenons-le à l'intérieur et tentons de savoir ce qu'il est venu faire jusqu'ici, » proposa tout de même la vieille femme.

« On ne peut pas ramener des inconnus à la maison ! » répliqua le grand-père en regardant sa femme comme s'il elle avait dit une énorme bêtise.

« Il bouge ! » s'exclama Cooper en montrant Pietro du doigt.

Pietro gémit de douleur. Il essaya de bouger à nouveau, mais ses forces étaient vidées.

« Il faut l'aider, grand-mère, » insista Lila en tirant sur le t-shirt de la vieille femme. « Personne ne doit plus jamais mourir ! »

Les deux séniores se lancèrent un regard triste. Puis, le vieillard se leva et se tourna vers son petit-fils :

« Cooper, va préparer un grand verre d'eau sucrée, Lila, retire tous les coussins du canapé pour faire de la place. »

Ni une ni deux, les deux enfants repartirent en direction de la maison en courant à toute allure.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Pietro ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, ses muscles étaient moins douloureux. Sa joue lui faisait particulièrement souffrir et lorsqu'il passa ses doigts dessus, il rencontra un pansement.

« Lorsque vous êtes tombé, votre joue a été en contact avec le sol, » fit la voix douce d'une vieille femme.

Pietro fronça les sourcils et se redressa difficilement à l'aide ses coudes, serrant les dents sous la douleur de ses côtes et son bas-ventre.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » fit la voix enjouée d'une petite fille.

Pietro croisa ainsi le regard d'une enfant aux cheveux châtain clair, séparés par deux nattes impeccablement coiffées.

« Lila, calme-toi un peu. Laisse-le réveiller. »

Pietro n'en croyait pas ses yeux. _Lila_. C'était l'un des noms qu'avait donnés Clint à Pietro durant leur déjeuner. Il avait réussi !

« Je… Je m'appelle Pietro. Je suis un ami de votre papa. »

« Papa ?! Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » s'exclama Cooper en poussant presque sa sœur pour apercevoir le mutant.

Les grands-parents n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Que venait faire l'un des amis de Clint jusqu'ici ? C'était dangereux. Pour eux comme pour lui.

« Il va bien, » leur assura Pietro avec un léger sourire. « J'ai pu venir jusqu'ici car je possède un pouvoir exceptionnel. »

Le vieil homme assis sur la chaise face au canapé fronça les sourcils, serrant son canif contre la paume de sa main, prêt à un éventuel danger.

« Quel pouvoir ? » demanda Lila qui semblait excité.

Pietro ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparu d'un coup, pour réapparaitre juste derrière le canapé au milieu d'un filet bleu, grimaça de douleur gravé au visage. Son dos lui faisait toujours souffrir.

« Wow ! » s'exclamèrent les enfants en même temps.

« Ne serais-tu pas le fameux… Pietro Maximoff ? » demanda soudain la vieille femme les yeux écarquillés.

A vrai dire, Pietro fut lui aussi surpris que la vieille femme connaisse son nom.

« Ouais… » fit Pietro tout de même méfiant.

« Bonté divine… N'êtes-vous pas censé être mort ? » demanda-t-elle une main contre son cœur.

« Non on l'a sauvé ! » fit Lila avec un grand sourire.

Pietro fronça les sourcils à l'adresse de la grand-mère.

« Comment êtes-vous au courant… ? »

« Les informations… Mais aussi surtout parce que notre beau-fils nous a parlé de vous… » répondit le grand-père, sa femme semblant incapable de répondre.

« La science fait des miracles. J'ai retrouvé la vie, » sourit Pietro qui préféra plutôt mentir blanc.

En effet, pour leur expliquer tout, ça serait bien trop long.

« Dieu soit loué… » murmura la vieille femme en se laissant tomber contre la chaise.

« Je… Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, » fit soudain le vieil homme en se levant. « Vous avez sauvé Clint. Vous avez permis à… à ses enfants d'avoir encore un père. »

Pietro hocha la tête de manière entendue.

« C'est toi qui as sauvé notre papa ? » demanda soudain Cooper qui se souvint d'avoir déjà entendu cette conversation.

« Vous pouvez le remercier, » sourit le grand-père en délaissant son canif.

Lila et Cooper offrirent de grands sourires à Pietro qui en fut déboussolé. Puis, la vieille femme se leva elle aussi, les avertissant qu'elle revenait de ce pas.

Puis, elle revint avec un bébé dans les bras. Pietro qui se rassit pour pouvoir reprendre des forces se souvint de cet enfant. Le dernier nouveau né de la famille Barton.

« Il se nomme Nathaniel, » sourit la vieille femme en s'approchant de Pietro. « Son premier prénom vient de Natasha Romanoff, une très proche amie de Clint. »

Oui, Pietro se souvint de cette femme aux cheveux roux, amie de Clint. Il hocha alors la tête tout en fixant attentivement le bébé qui semblait dormir dans les bras de la vieille femme. Il était si petit. Si tôt privée de mère.

« Et son second nom, c'est Pietro. Nataniel Pietro Barton. »

« Pardon ? » fit soudain Pietro dont le cœur avait raté un battement à l'entente de son prénom.

« Alors il porte le nom du sauveur de papa ? » fit Lila en haussant les sourcils, intriguée. « Moi aussi je veux le même ! »

« Non trésor, tu en as un merveilleux toi aussi, » lui assura sa grand-mère.

Cependant, Pietro resta interdit. Choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Je ne savais pas… » commença Pietro en se grattant nerveusement le crâne.

« Vous pouvez être fier, » lui assura-t-elle.

Puis, Pietro sourit alors doucement. Cette information avait réchauffé son cœur. Clint avait nommé son propre fils Pietro. Après sa mort. Après son sacrifice.

« Bon, et si nous mangeons. Il va être l'heure de dîner, » sourit la vieille femme en voyant que Nataniel ouvrait doucement ses petits yeux. « Vous vous joindrez à nous j'espère ? »

« Euh… Je vous assure, il vaut mieux que non… » fit Pietro sans lâcher des yeux le visage adorable de Nathaniel qui ouvrait les yeux.

« Si ! » s'exclama Lila en tirant sur le bras de Pietro.

« Vous nous raconterez un peu votre venue jusqu'ici, » lui fit le vieil homme en donnant une légère tape amicale contre l'épaule de Pietro.

Pietro finit par hocher alors la tête. Il se sentait bien ici. Il aimait cette atmosphère. Il ne manquait plus que Clint et Wanda, et jamais il ne voudrait quitter cet endroit.

* * *

 _Voilà donc ce qui manquait ! Les enfants de Clint ! Car Pietro n'était pas encore au courant que Clint avait des enfants et qu'il avait été marié._

 _J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre vous a plu, et le prochain arrive très bientôt avec un titre qui annonce de bonnes nouvelles._

 _Prochain chapitre : **Un horizon plein de lumière**_

 _Au fait, quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé sur le site ces trois derniers jours O_o ?_

 _J'ai cru mon cœur allait lâcher à chaque fois que je voyais l'erreur 503 agresser mon ordinateur. J'ai flippé un peu quant à l'avenir du site..._

 _Mais heureusement tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre ! Alors que je voulais mettre en ligne ce chapitre en avance. On va dire, comme un cadeau de rentrée._

 _Bon courage à tous, et n'hésitez pas à le laisser vos avis. Je vous aime :D_


	17. Un horizon plein de lumière

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 17  
 **Un horizon plein de lumière**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Au moment où Steve allait allumer son rasoir pour raser sa barbe naissante, Tony Stark entra avec fracas dans la salle de bain, attrapa l'engin des mains du blond, et le fracassa contre le mur.

Steve eut un hoquet de surprise face à cette entrée titanesque, ne portant qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il recula de quelques pas, fixant avec terreur le milliardaire ouvrir son ordinateur et appuyer sur la touche entrée.

« BINGO ! » hurla Tony en se tournant vivement vers Steve qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, apparemment toujours effrayé par la venue de Tony.

Dans sa propre chambre qui plus est. Ce qui voulait dire que lui aussi avait un passe.

« Allons, ne soit pas si terrorisé. Je viens de détruire le dernier code d'Ultron ! Tu as évité de peu la mort par électrocution ! » s'enjoua Tony en refermant son ordinateur, apparemment fier de lui.

« Tu… Tu… »

« Oui, c'est terminé ! Ne suis-je pas génial ! »

« Ultron allait me tuer… Avec un rasoir électrique ? »

« Pour sûr. Et il vient de dévoiler son dernier code ! Il est mort pour de bon ! »

Puis Tony quitta la salle de bain pour se laisser tomber contre le matelas de Steve en poussant un long soupir de soulagement.

« En fait, ce qui m'a le plus effrayé, c'est votre venue ici… » marmonna Steve en lançant un regard exaspéré vers Tony.

« Voyons, je pense qu'on peut laisser tomber le vouvoiement maintenant, » lâcha Tony, le visage toujours contre le matelas en levant son bras pour dévoiler son pouce levé.

Steve laissa échapper un sourire doux.

« Allons fêter ceci dans un petit restaurant alors… » fit-il.

« Avec plaisir, Rogers… ! » lâcha Tony qui semblait pourtant exténué.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro mangea avec patience et lenteur. C'était une première pour lui-même s'il mourrait littéralement de faim.

Pietro expliqua aux enfants que leur père tenait énormément à eux, et que dès qu'il pourrait, il reviendrait. Il raconta aussi certaine de ses rares aventures avec Clint, mais aussi, des anecdotes avec sa sœur. Le repas se passait alors dans la bonne humeur.

Bien sûr, il ne leur dit rien à propos de sa relation naissante avec Clint, bien que parfois il faillit vendre la mèche. Les trois enfants semblaient vraiment heureux de le rencontrer et pouvoir parler de leur père.

« Je vous assure une chose. Vous reverrez bientôt votre père. Car Ultron va très vite perdre, » avait finit par dire Pietro le plus sérieusement du monde.

Puis, après le repas Pietro demanda un petit service à Lila et Cooper qui hochèrent la tête vivement et coururent dans leur chambre.

« Vous devez vraiment partir ce soir. Vous pouvez rester pour la nuit, il y a une chambre en plus, » lui assura la vieille femme quand Pietro faisait quelques étirements devant l'entrée principale.

« Ouais, je suis un Avengers, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, » sourit Pietro en se massant la nuque. « Et puis, je ne veux pas mettre en danger votre famille. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais vous chercher des bouteilles d'eau. »

Les enfants donnèrent à Pietro ce qu'il leur avait demandé, la vieille femme lui offrit des bouteilles d'eau et une boîte du reste du gâteau qu'elle avait préparé pour les enfants tandis que son mari lui serra la main chaleureusement.

« Merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait ! »

« Tu reviendras, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Lila timidement.

Pietro hocha la tête en souriant. « Je n'en doute pas. »

Pietro n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les enfants. Ils les trouvaient gâtés, égoïstes et manipulateurs. Ça avait été le cas des enfants de riches en Sokovie de Pietro rencontrait souvent lorsqu'il était à la rue avec sa sœur.

Cependant, Lila et Cooper, il les aimait déjà. Puis, le mutant déposa un baiser contre le front de Nathaniel dans les bras de la vieille femme.

« Grandis bien, Nath', » fit-il tout bas en croisant le regard bleuté du bébé qui lâcha une exclamation ressemblant à un rire.

« Faites attention sur la route. Songez à faire de nombreuses pauses, » insista la vieille femme.

« Pas de soucis m'dame, » lui assura Pietro en plaçant son sac à dos sur ses épaules. « La seule chose qui puisse m'arriver, c'est trébucher sur mes lacets défaits ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Pietro disparut dans la pénombre de la campagne, lâchant derrière lui un léger filet bleu qui brilla dans les yeux de Cooper et Lila.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Tony pénétra avec un grand sourire dans leur salon privé, là où Wanda lisait, Natasha mangeait en face de Clint qui paraissait bougon, et Vision regardait la télé aux côtés de Sam qui l'initiait aux jeux télévisés et séries.

« Ultron a rendu l'âme à l'intérieur d'un rasoir électrique ! » s'exclama le brun en écartant ses bras devant lui comme pour accueillir la future euphorie.

« Quoi ? » lâcha Sam en baissant le son de la télévision, visiblement perdu.

« Le code d'Ultron a disparu pour de bon ? » renchérit Natasha surprise.

« Il avait décidé de tuer notre petit Steve par électrocution, mais papa Tony est arrivé à temps ! » reprit Tony en montrant du bout du pouce Steve juste derrière lui.

« Je le savais ! Voilà pourquoi je ne m'approchais plus d'un engin électrique ! » s'exclama Sam en se levant vivement, toujours en plein traumatisme après avoir failli mourir par un grille-pain. « Maintenant je vais à nouveau pouvoir manger tranquille ! »

« Enfin… » murmura Clint en lâchant sa fourchette pour se laisser tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, apparemment soulagé.

« Ouh… A vrai dire, j'aurais juré que tu aurais dit un truc du genre « je m'en fous, je veux Pietro ! », » ricana Stark en attrapant sa veste pour l'enfiler, surement prêt à sortir.

Clint ne répondit pas, et fixait le paysage à travers la fenêtre d'un air absent. Wanda quant à elle fut grandement soulagée. Même si elle avait reçu un appel de son frère il y a quelques heures d'une cabine téléphonique, elle n'était pas très tranquille. Et Clint perdait patience.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Oui, il avait littéralement perdu patience. Il intercepta Wanda dans le hall principal alors qu'elle se préparait à s'entrainer un peu dans la salle de gym.

« Wanda, bordel, il est où ? » demanda-t-il sans lâcher le bras de la jeune femme.

« Il revient bientôt, je te le promet… »

« C'est ce que tu me dis tous les jours ! Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas et ça m'effraie ! »

En effet, Wanda pouvait clairement distinguer une forte peur et légère colère chez le tireur. Et ça ne faisait qu'empirer de jour en jour. Il est vrai que ça devait être frustrant pour lui. Lui et Pietro venait à peine d'officialiser leur relation.

Soudain, le cœur de Wanda rata un battement et ses yeux fixèrent l'immense baie vitrée du hall par-dessus l'épaule du tireur. Clint lâcha la jeune femme et suivit son regard d'un air inquiet.

« Il est de retour… » murmura soudain Wanda lorsqu'un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

Et ni une ni deux, Wanda accourut vers l'entrée du QG pour sortir à l'extérieur et se planter au milieu de l'herbe, sourire aux lèvres. Le léger vent matinal ondulait ses cheveux et le soleil brillait dans ses pupilles. Clint arriva juste derrière elle, le cœur battant.

Soudain, Pietro Maximoff se matérialisa devant eux, essoufflé et en sueur. Ses jambes lâchèrent mais Clint et Wanda l'aidèrent à s'assoir au sol, l'ayant intercepté avant.

« Où étais-tu ?! » s'exclama Clint sans lâcher l'épaule du plus jeune.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta tout de même Wanda en voyant son frère pâle.

Pietro leva son pouce tout en respirant bruyamment, heureux de pouvoir enfin s'arrêter.

« On l'emmène à l'intérieur, » ordonna Clint en tentant de relever Pietro.

Mais Pietro secoua la tête en tirant le bras de Clint pour qu'il se rasseye à ses côtés. « Ça va aller, un peu fatigué… C'est tout. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires il leur dévoila un magnifique sourire, bien que ponctué de fatigue. Wanda sourit largement et caressa doucement les cheveux de son frère.

« T'as foutu quoi pendant ces derniers jours ? » continua Clint remonté. « Je commençais à flipper ! Surtout qu'Ultron rodait ! »

« J'ai un peu voyagé, » fit simplement Pietro en bougeant un peu pour retirer son sac à dos.

Clint jeta un coup d'œil dérouté vers Wanda qui ne lâchait pas son frère des yeux. Pietro ouvrit son sac, les bras tremblants, et sortit des feuilles pliées en quatre qu'il tendit ensuite à Clint.

« Un petit souvenir de mon voyage, » sourit Pietro à l'adresse de l'archer.

Sans lâcher Pietro des yeux, Clint attrapa doucement les papiers des mains du mutant. Puis, en silence, il baissa les yeux vers le cadeau de Pietro et déplia la première feuille. C'était un dessin d'enfant. Il y avait une maison au milieu, des papillons partout dans le ciel, ainsi qu'un homme que Clint reconnu comme étant lui, portant un arc dans une main et une flèche dans l'autre.

Le cœur de Clint rata un battement et il leva derechef la tête vers Pietro. « Tu n'as pas-… » commença-t-il à voix basse.

« Regarde le reste, » lui intima Pietro en montrant du bout du doigt les deux autres feuilles en dessous.

Clint retourna alors dans sa contemplation, ses doigts enserrant fort les papiers. Wanda souriait doucement.

Le tireur déplia la seconde feuille. Il s'agissait d'un robot de toutes les couleurs, signé par son fils qui aimait par-dessus-tout les films _Transformers_. Il y avait une phrase en dessous « Reviens vite Papa ».

Clint renifla en passant son poing contre ses lèvres. Puis, il ouvrit le dernier.

Il y avait des autocollants collés un peu partout. Et au milieu, une petite main en peinture bleue. La main d'un bébé.

« Il avait de la peinture partout, si tu voyais, » rit Pietro.

Wanda sentait en Clint une profonde stupéfaction et bonheur. Elle ne serait décrire le sentiment qui tiraillait l'archer à ce moment même. Mais il semblait que l'action de Pietro et les dessins de ses enfants l'eurent chamboulé bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Comment es-tu allé jusqu'à eux ? » demanda soudain Clint en levant à nouveau les yeux vers Pietro.

C'était des yeux brouillés de larmes. Des larmes de joies. Des larmes que Clint pensait ne jamais faire couler.

« En courant. J'ai changé de nom entre-temps. Aucun transport. Fallait pas que je me fasse repérer, » énuméra Pietro en jouant machinalement avec les brins d'herbe entre ses doigts.

« Tu es fou… »

Puis, Clint agrippa Pietro par la nuque pour attirer son visage vers le sien et l'embrasser avec passion. Pietro fut pris au dépourvu mais répondit au baiser malgré l'épuisement qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Wanda allait les quitter pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité quand Pietro brisa leur échange tout interceptant son poignet.

« Toi aussi tu as le droit à un cadeau, » lui sourit-il.

Intriguée, Wanda se rassit. Tandis que Pietro fouillait dans son sac, Clint retomba dans la contemplation de ses dessins, assis au milieu de l'herbe fraiche.

« Tu m'as fait un beau dessin toi aussi ? » le taquina Wanda.

« J'ai mieux. »

Pietro sortit alors une peluche de son sac. Et le cœur de Wanda rata un battement. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle peluche. C'était un poney rouge.

La jeune femme saisit doucement la peluche douce entre ses mains, hypnotisée par l'objet. _C'était le même._

« Je me souviens qu'il avait les yeux bleus, » reprit Pietro en montrant du bout du doigt les billes bleutées du poney. « Tu vois, mes souvenirs sont intacts. »

« Il avait les mêmes yeux que toi, » murmura Wanda en caressant inconsciemment le pelage de l'animal du bout de ses pouces.

Puis, la jeune femme empoigna son frère vivement, l'enserrant fort dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer.

« Câlin groupé, les mômes, » fit soudain Clint en se rajoutant à l'étreinte, enserrant fort Pietro et Wanda de ses bras forts.

Wanda lâcha un léger rire et Clint renifla à nouveau. Pietro n'était pas sûr mais il semblait que Clint Barton _pleurait_.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

A nouveau, Pietro mangea pour vingt. Wanda et Clint étaient à la même table, observant le mutant manger comme un goinfre.

« Qu'est-ce que ta belle-mère est douée en cuisine, » se rappela Pietro en pointant du bout de sa fourchette Clint. « Les raviolis font pâle figure face à son ragout d'agneau ! »

« Elle l'a toujours été, » répondit Clint avec un léger sourire.

« C'est bien, tu commences déjà à rencontrer ta belle-famille, » sourit sournoisement Wanda en lui donnant un léger coup de coude contre son bras.

« Je l'aime déjà ! » ricana Pietro en avalant cul sec son verre d'eau.

Puis, il entama son dessert qui se résumait à la boîte entière de glace. Clint rit à son tour tout en fixant le plus jeune se goinfrer avec envie.

« Je ne sais comment te remercier… » fit Clint le regard dans le vide.

« Hum… Peut-être en arrêtant de m'appeler gamin ? » proposa Pietro la bouche pleine.

Wanda lui fit une légère tape contre le bras pour lui intimer de manger proprement.

« Pas de soucis, sale gosse, » se moqua Clint en croisant les bras contre la table.

Pietro grommela quelque chose atténué par la glace qu'il gobait presque.

Un peu plus loin, Sam Wilson regardait la télévision, faisant tournoyer machinalement la télécommande entre ses mains.

Wanda Maximoff observait du coin des yeux Vision aux côtés de Sam qui semblait émerveillé par les présentateurs télé qui ne cessaient de faire des farces. Pietro Maximoff remarqua que sa sœur détaillait des yeux Vision, et il ne tarderait pas à lui en toucher deux mots.

Tony Stark et Steve Rogers étaient eux aussi dans le salon, cherchant frénétiquement quelle bouteille d'alcool ouvrir pour fêter le retour du Maximoff. Bien sûr, une guerre commença entre les deux hommes qui n'étaient pas d'accord.

Natasha Romanoff était assise dans l'un des fauteuils, genoux repliés contre elle-même, lisant un magazine tout en jetant de bref regard vers la table du salon, là où mangeait le mutant. Elle aussi était heureuse. Elle avait retrouvé Bruce Banner en Indonésie. Elle l'avait _retrouvée_. Bien sûr, pas un mot encore à Tony. Bruce voulait se tenir un peu à l'écart du groupe avant de prendre une décision pour son retour.

Puis soudain, Clint se racla la gorge :

« Puisque Ultron s'est définitivement tiré, je pensais retourner à la ferme avec les gosses. Tony a placé des alarmes un peu partout, c'est vraiment bien sécurisé, sauf quand Ultron rodait bien sûr… Et je me demandais si… »

Pietro se figea, cuillère encore à la bouche et Wanda le regarda sérieusement. Natasha, et même Tony, tendirent l'oreille.

« Je me demandais si vous aimeriez venir avec moi, à la ferme, » compléta Clint avec un petit sourire. « Ça pourrait être votre nouveau _chez vous_. »

A vrai dire, la proposition de Clint dérouta les jumeaux. Un chez eux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eut le droit à un lieu fixe désignant leur foyer ? Le QG ne comptait pas vraiment, c'était plus comme une grande colonie de vacances qu'autre chose.

« Tu… Tu nous accepterais ? Moi et Pietro qui mange pour dix ? » demanda soudain Wanda en haussant les sourcils.

« S'il va faire les courses quand il dévalise le frigidaire, je ne vois pas où peut être le problème, » sourit Clint en haussant les épaules.

« T'as assez de place ? » demanda à son tour Pietro, cuillère toujours dans la bouche. « Je veux dire, t'as trois gosses, et nous, nous sommes deux. »

« On a rénové une vieille grange. C'est pas si grand mais, après la réparation, Stark à changé quelques petites choses. On a une chambre d'amis. »

Wanda et Pietro se lancèrent un regard, et la jeune femme tira la cuillère de la bouche de son frère qui lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

« Moi je suis tout à fait d'accord, inutile de poser la question à Pietro. J'ai hâte de voir tes enfants, l'archer, » sourit Wanda en montrant Clint du bout de la cuillère.

Wanda, elle, avait toujours aimé les enfants. Soudain, Tony arriva derrière les jumeaux et passa ses bras contre leurs épaules pour les enlacer.

« Alors comme ça la famille Barton s'agrandit de nouveau ! » ricana le milliardaire en sentant clairement Wanda et Pietro se figer sur place dû à la proximité. « J'ai rapporté de quoi fêter tout ça ! »

Et après avoir lâché les Maximoff, il plaça sur la table deux bouteilles de champagne.

« On a décidé de faire soft, » sourit Stark tandis que Steve rapportait des verres.

Sam éteignit la télé, puis lui et Vision rejoignirent la table du salon tandis que Natasha refermait son magazine.

Puis, Tony éleva son verre et porta un toast :

« A la défaite d'Ultron, la joie et la bonne humeur ! »

Pietro et Clint trinquèrent et se lancèrent un léger sourire. Ils étaient heureux. La vie s'éclairait à nouveau pour les deux hommes. Et pour Wanda.

Clint allait retrouver ses enfants, et alterné entre père de famille et Avengers, tout comme Wanda et Pietro. Les jumeaux allaient avoir un toit, un foyer rien que pour eux, entouré par des gens heureux. Tout ceci semblait être un rêve. Un joli rêve.

« On laissera la chambre d'amis à ta sœur. Je t'offre la partie droite de mon lit, » glissa Clint à Pietro durant les festivités.

« Pourquoi pas la gauche ? » l'interrogea Pietro qui avait déjà but sept verres sans ressentir l'effet de l'alcool.

« Parce que c'est ma partie. Y'a pas à négocier… Gamin, » le taquina Clint en décoiffant le mutant qui grogna.

Oui, Pietro en était certain. D'innombrables nouveaux souvenirs allaient compléter son esprit, et égayer son âme tout entière. Pietro Maximoff ne c'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Lui et sa sœur.

Et il le devait à Clint Barton. L'homme qu'il voulait pourtant tuer il y a encore quelques mois. L'homme pour lequel il serait maintenant prêt à donner sa vie. L'homme dont il était finalement tombé amoureux.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

FIN

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, j'ai terminé ma première fanfiction Hawksilver, un gros projet je dois dire !_

 _Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu jusque là, et particulièrement :_

 _ **Z** ezewone_  
 _ **H** iline_  
 _ **B** reaking Wave_  
 _ **M** arianWeiss-Luna_  
 _ **M** aeva Cerise_  
 _ **N** ana Umi_  
 _ **x** -Kami_  
 _ **O** liverkriss-kevinaline_  
 _ **M** yFairLadyRose_  
 _ **T** iteCarotte_

 _Oui, ça fait petit générique de fin hihi._

 _Merci donc à vous pour avoir posté irrégulièrement des reviews, ce qui m'a énormément aidé pour mon texte mais aussi pour le moral. Des mots comme les vôtres nous donnent envie de continuer, pour nous, mais pour vous aussi !_

 _Merci aussi à tous les autres pour votre soutiens, et j'espère que cette fiction qui s'achève vous a plu :')_

 _Une prochaine fanfic Hawksilver dans peu de jours._

 _Je vous aime tellement, gros bisou et courage pour les cours qui ont recommencer !_

 _Amanda_


End file.
